His Witch
by fireismyelement97
Summary: A collection of my kennett drabbles. Most of them are requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Request from Jacpin2002. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in!"**

Bonnie Bennett was back in her hometown for the Christmas holidays. She only ever visited on the holidays because she hated Mystic Falls, but the one upside to the trips was that she got to hang out with her best friend from when she was a kid. Kol Mikaelson was a professional baseball player and Bonnie, who worked as a doctor in New York city never got to see him. The exception was during the Christmas holidays when they were both at home.

They were having drinks at the local bar, the Mystic Grill. It was a dump compared to the bars she was used to in New York and no doubt Kol had become used to better hangouts travelling the country with his team.

Kol was halfway through a bottle of scotch and she was on her fourth cocktail. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"So my bossy sister is insisting you come over for Christmas dinner."

"What?"

"Your Grams passed last year, face it the only reason you came to this hellhole is to see me."

"I am not spending Christmas with your family, Kol. Do you remember what they did last year?"

Kol furrowed his brow in concentration. "Was last year when I accidentally burned down the kitchen because I was fighting with Nik because he is a control freak, who won't let anyone help him cook or was that the year Rebekah drove drunk through the front of the house, turning the front of our living room to smithereens?"

"I thought Elijah was driving."  
"Elijah would never drive drunk, but Rebekah would if her and I went racing down the street."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kol, you're my best friend and I love you, but when you and your siblings get together all kinds of stupid things happen."

Now it was Kol's turn to roll his eyes. "That's not what why you don't want to spend Christmas with us."  
"Okay, fine I can't stand Klaus or his new girlfriend. I don't like how Elijah stares at me and is all formal."

"Then there is Finn's hypochondria."

"I don't want to spend Christmas treating symptoms that are all in his head. You go. I'll be fine on my own."

"Bon, I am not letting you spend Christmas alone," Kol put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder. He was strong and warm. "So since you are completely against spending it with my family and in all honesty, I don't want to spend it with them either we ditch them."

"You can come over to my place. I'll cook or more likely order Chinese."

Kol slammed his hand on the table and she jumped.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"Oh, no, nothing ever ends well when you say that!"

"Would you trust me a little, alright?" Kol told her ruffling her hair. "Here's the deal, you and I skip town to go to Vegas. We tell my family we decided to elope and instead spend the holiday drinking ourselves silly and gambling. They'll never know!"

"Kol! Your family will show up in Vegas if they think we are getting married."

"We'll tell them that same day and I'll book us a suite. Burn a hole in some of that baseball money."

"Don't be ridiculous –"

"Think about it, the perfect Christmas. You, me, food, booze and gambling, amazing right?"

"This is the stupidest plan you have ever had!" Bonnie exclaimed and burst into a broad smile. "Of course, I am in!"

"Fantastic," Kol's answering smile was dazzling.

XXX

The next morning, Bonnie was on a plane to Vegas. She had a terrible headache, but fortunately Kol had paid for first class tickets. She had her head on his shoulder as he snored. He jerked awake and blinked at her.

"Are we there yet?"  
Bonnie eyed him. "Are you still drunk?"

"No," he looked appalled. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Because I know you, probably better than you know yourself," she told him with an eyeroll. "And you're the kind of idiot that dares your brothers to go skinny dipping in the Delaware in the middle of the winter and then insist on staying in the water for longer than any of them."

"That happened once and no one was hurt!"

"I had to treat you for hypothermia. You're just lucky I was in town so you didn't have to explain your stupidity to an ER doctor."

"One thing I have learned, Bon doesn't matter what idiotic thing I do, you'll be there to join in or fix me."

"Seriously? What am I your personal doctor?"

"Speaking of," Kol lit up like someone, who had just remembered something, but their plane landed and he was interrupted.

It wasn't until they were checked into the hotel and downstairs at the card table when he remembered. He just sat there staring at her like a fool with a goofy grin. At first, Bonnie thought he was just trying to distract her from the black jack, but then he didn't give up.

"What?" she exclaimed.

The rest of the table, mostly older men, who looked like business men and old drunks looked between her and Kol and chuckled.

"She's feisty," an older southern man said with a drawl and a wink.

Bonnie gave him a look of disgust before refocusing her attention on Kol.

"I have some good news for you."

"That'd be a first."

"You've been offered the position as team physician."

"I have?"

"Hey, I know you!" one of the older men interrupted looking at Kol. He had salt and pepper hair and was wearing an Armani suit. Yet here he was, spending Christmas in Vegas. Bonnie would have guessed a man like that would have a family. "You're Kol Mikaelson. Ball player for the Red Sox, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Kol slanted a sideways look at her. She knew what that meant. He only liked being recognized when it was pretty young women. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I'm surgeon general in New York. What would I want to follow your butt around the country for?"

She asked the dealer for two cards. She was a young woman, pretty with blonde hair who blushed whenever Kol looked her way.

"Girl's got a point," the southerner said. "I'm Joe," he held a hand out to Bonnie.

She shook his hand.

"Bonnie."

"Now, not to date myself, but in my day, the men followed the women, not the other way around."

"I second that," a third man said. He was what her Grams would have called 'a silver fox'. "And if you want to trade this good for nothing baseball player in for a real man, let me know, sweetheart."

"He's not my boyfriend," Bonnie said trying to get back to the game.

But the rest of the table, seemed to have lost interest in the card game.

"You can count on me too. I'm a southern gentleman, and I know how to show a lady a good time."

"I am right here!" Kol exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Bonnie hissed at him. "I am not your girlfriend Kol. I'm a friend, who is a girl."

"Is there a difference?"

Bonnie snorted. "You know, you're dumber than you look."

"Thank God I have my looks," he said with a laugh.

Kol had never had a real girlfriend, which was why Bonnie was sure sometimes, he forgot they weren't a couple. He didn't know how they worked, his parents had split up when he was a kid and none of his siblings were exactly a good model for relationships. So Kol really had no idea what a normal relationship looked like. As a doctor, she could understand how someone like that would confuse their longest and most caring friendship for a relationship. But Bonnie knew it took more than that. It required passion, romantic feelings. All things she might have felt for Kol when they were teens, but she had always known he wasn't boyfriend material so she had stuffed those feelings so far down, she barely remembered them.

By the time the card game ended, Bonnie had wiped the table with all of them. She collected her winnings with a smile and a smug look solely reserved for Kol.

As they walked away from the table, Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close and flashed a smile. It was a look she knew all too well. He thought it was cute, but she knew he only used it when he wanted something.

"Since you won, are you buying a few rounds at the bar, Bonnie my sweet?"

"I knew it," she laughed. "You only make that face when you want something!"

Still laughing, she pointed accusingly at his face.

"This face?" he said pointing to his own chin and making his eyes go big.

"No," she laughed. "The other one. The I'm so innocent, please Bon won't you do this one thing for me face."

"My face is very chatty," he told her with a laugh.

They took a seat at the bar and Bonnie bought them two rounds. Bonnie hadn't paid any attention to the stage with the karaoke bar until three little old ladies got on the stage. They started belting out the lyrics to Whitney Houston.

"I just wanna dance with somebody!" they bellowed in unison.

"Yikes," Bonnie said watching them with a smile.

Kol followed her eyeline and laughed. "They look like the Golden Girls, don't you think?"

"You think all old ladies look like the Golden Girls."

"And have I ever been wrong?"

"Yes, almost every time."

She smacked his arm and laughed. He laughed too and had a sip of his scotch. Bonnie was halfway through her mojito and knew she would be in for a wicked hangover in the morning. It was always like that with Kol. They saw each other so rarely, they always went overboard when they got together. And she never cut loose when she was in New York. Never felt as free or safe as she did hanging out with Kol. Anyone else might hold it against her if she drank too much or leave her alone at the bar. Elena and Caroline used to do that a lot in college until she stopped going out with them.

Kol went to the bathroom and Bonnie ordered another drink. The bartender was young and cute. He was a tall, black man, who wore his hair in dreadlocks tied up in a bun. He smiled at Bonnie as he mixed her a cosmopolitan. Bordering on drunk, Bonnie smiled back and leaned forward to make conversation.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Almost ten years, I'm the manager."

"Wow," she grinned. He was older than he looked that was good.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Since we were kids and he isn't my boyfriend."

"But you just said –"

Bonnie giggled. "I mean, we've been best friends since – God, I can't even remember anymore. But we've never even dated. It's not like that."  
"Good," he turned red. "I mean, I'm Bryan."

"I'm Bonnie."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Oh, wow," his smile faltered just a little.

Bonnie sighed and accepted the cosmopolitan he offered her. She knew that look all too well. Men that didn't have a fancy degree or a high paying job found her intimidating. Those in similar careers spent too much time trying to prove they were smarter or more successful. It was exhausting and the reason she was still single in her thirties.

Kol came back just in time to catch the tail end of her conversation with Bryan before he went back to work in a different section of the bar.

"Struck out, love?" Kol asked glancing in Bryan's direction.

"It was going great until I told him I was a doctor."

Bonnie stared at her pink drink unhappily. Kol put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright, Bon. You know men are too stupid to realize when they see a good thing."

She snorted and shot him an amused smile. "It just sucks, you know? Because I love my job and I can't imagine doing anything else, but it's such a drag on my love life."

"Being a ball player, not a lot better. I meet so many women that only like me for my money and fame."

"You forgot your good looks."

"That's true," he smiled and his dark eyes twinkled. "I am devilishly handsome."

"Whatever."

"Round of shots on me."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why would we need shots?"

"Because I signed us up for a duet."

"Oh my God."

She put her head down on the bar. She hated singing in public. Kol had always told her she should be a singer, but she had never wanted to go for it. She was more comfortable in the role as wallflower. She had never felt any great need to be the center of attention and it let her sit in the background and just do her thing.

"And you'll never guess the song."

She groaned. "Remember when I said Vegas for Christmas was your stupidest idea like ever? I take it back, this is the stupidest idea you've ever had."

"Which means you are in," he grinned. "But come on, guess the song!" he nudged her knee with his.

"Could it be I got you babe?"

"No, try again."

Bonnie actually gave it some thought this time. What song could Kol possibly choose for the two of them?

"It's the Pokemon theme song. Isn't it? You giant dork!

"Of course! It's perfect, we can be dramatic and your voice will make it sound even more epic as I caterwaul my through it."

"Fine, but I am going to need another shot."

Kol signalled for two more tequila shots. They touched the glasses together and downed them. Bonnie was starting to get drunk. She had a nice buzz going. Her vision was blurring and her head was starting to swim, which was the perfect way to distract herself from the fact that she was celebrating Christmas in Vegas.

The bartender came over and told them it was their turn to go on stage. Bonnie had to hold onto Kol's arm to stay steady as they walked on stage. Kol wasn't actually doing a lot better himself.

They each grabbed a microphone and listened to the first tunes of the music. The bar was nearly deserted. It was just them, the older ladies, the bartender and a couple of drunk business men, who looked ready to pass out in their whiskey glasses.

Bonnie kept her eyes glued to the screen as the lyrics appeared. Kol was the exact opposite, he was out in the front of the stage. He was smiling at the audience and had even started to dance along with the music.

"I travelled far and wide," Kol sang in a loud pitch.

Bonnie grimaced and sang her part. Kol came over, took her hand and spun her around in a circle.

"I want to be the veryyyy best like Bonnie is," he winked at her as he changed the lyrics.

Bonnie buried her face in her hands until it was her turn again. She ignored him deliberately as she sang her part.

By the time it was over, the bartender was killing himself laughing. More than a little drunk, Bonnie grabbed Kol's arm. She pulled him out of the bar and tried to remember the last time she had been this mortified. The answer came easily enough, the last time the two of them hung out.

Kol picked her up from behind and swung her around. When he put her down on her feet, they were both laughing. He pulled her into his arms into a tight bear hug and put his head on top of hers.

"That was fun, right?"

"If by fun you mean totally embarrassing then yeah, that was great."

"Come on," he pouted. "This will make for a great story when you get back to New York. I sang the Pokemon theme song with Kol Mikaelson, Red Sox player."

"Kol," she laughed and hit his chest playfully. "You never change. Your ego is as big as Texas and you're hilarious. The problem is you know it."

She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She wished she could see him all of the time. She missed this, missed having her best friend around.

"You know, you're the best, right?" he said giving her a squeeze. "Second only to me of course."

"Of course," she laughed.

She pushed away from him and looked up at him. He put his hands on her waist and looked at her more seriously than he ever had before.

"We should get married. For real not just say we did to get out of dinner with my family."

"Kol, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm serious. You're like the best girl I've ever met and I've met a lot of women," he told her with a grimace that was almost apologetic. "And none of them can hold a candle to you. So what do you say?"

"I think you have officially reached a new level of stupid."

Kol started walking, he draped his arm around her shoulder and dragged her along with him.

"Probably, but here's the thing, remember when we were like twenty and we agreed if we weren't married by the time we were thirty, we would marry each other?"

Of course, that stupid promise, Bonnie thought. They had been at Klaus' first wedding. He had now divorced Tatiana and been married like three or five more times. Bonnie had lost count because she stopped going after the second one. Now he had some new girlfriend and by his usual schedule, he should be proposing in about three months.

"Yeah, I remember."

"So we're thirty-three now and I say we get married. We're in Vegas, it's what we said we were going to do here, so give me one good reason why we shouldn't?"

Bonnie tried. She really did. But she couldn't think of a single reason not to.

"Alright, I've come along for the ride on all your other stupid ideas, what's one more?"

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Kol cried and whooped.

They got dirty looks from a few of the other people at the casino. But most of the guests smiled and laughed. They all probably thought they were a nice young couple. Not a couple of idiots about to get married because they had a lot to drink and Kol was stupid enough to propose and Bonnie was too stupid to think of a reason to turn him down.

Vegas as it turned out was still filled with chapels. By the time they found the next one, they had drank half a bottle of vodka each. Bonnie couldn't stand without hanging onto Kol anymore and he was slurring his speech. Bonnie was pretty sure she was doing the same because her tongue wouldn't uncurl properly every time she tried to speak.

So Bonnie found herself standing in front of a minister hanging onto Kol as he drank vodka straight from a second bottle.

"Do you Kol Mikaelson take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I – I do," Kol said with a squinty eyed look at the minister.

"Do you Bonnie Sheila Bennett take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bonnie said and almost tumbled off the alter.

Kol caught her just in time. She laughed and fell into him.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada and God. You may now kiss the bride."

Bonnie started to laugh and Kol chuckled. But he pulled her to him and kissed her. She was caught off guard by how passionate the kiss was. It took her a moment to catch up, but when she did, she kissed him back.

It felt like hours later, but it was probably only minutes when they broke apart.

XXX

The next morning back at the Nevada airport, Bonnie's head was pounding. She was eating greasy food, drinking a large coffee and deliberately not speaking to Kol. Her memories of last night were fuzzy to say the least however, one was still as clear as day. Kol had proposed to her and she had said yes.

When they woke up this morning in Kol's hotel room where they had passed out on his bed. They were both dressed and had discovered the signed marriage certificate. Once Bonnie remembered this was his fault, she started ignoring him.

It was cruel. She had such a bad crush on Kol when they were teenagers and he had proposed while drunk. He wanted to marry her because she was the best girl he had ever met, what a load of bullshit. And it picked at an old wound, she hadn't thought of in years, feelings that she now realized had never truly gone away, they'd just been buried.

"Bon, come on you have to talk to me sooner or later."

"No, I don't," she told him still staring at her coffee. "As soon as we get back to Mystic Falls I am filing for annulment then getting on the first plane back to New York. After which, I won't see you for another year, which suits me just fine."

"What about the job?"

Kol wasn't even eating, he was just staring at her with those pleading puppy dog eyes. It was hard to take.

"What job?"

"The one for my team."

"I am not taking that. You have no idea – just none. So just leave me alone."

XXX

Kol watched Bonnie walk away from him. The idea that she might want to walk away from him permanently broke something inside of him. She was his best friend and he loved her as more than a friend. He always had, but Bonnie always appeared to disinterested in him as anything other than a brother and so scared of losing her, he had never voiced his feelings. Then like a fool last night, they had all come rushing out.

There was something about the way Bonnie had looked at him when she walked away as if she was heartbroken – it made him think. It was time for a big swing, show her, he meant it and even if she didn't accept maybe they could still salvage their friendship.

Kol rushed to get to the one jewellery shop he had seen at the airport. He hurried inside and started scanning the rings at the counters. He wanted something like Bonnie, beautiful, but humble. If he tried to get her the sort of ring, Rebekah regularly showed him (when she was flipping through bridal magazines as she did every time she had a new boyfriend), Bonnie would reject him simply for not knowing her well enough.

There was one that caught his eye. It was a green emerald, perfect square cut and surrounded by perfect white diamonds. The band was silver and plain. It was maybe a little more ostentatious than Bonnie would have liked, but the color was too perfect to pass up. He wasn't even sure if it was an engagement ring.

A sales clerk approached him.

"Good morning," he greeted with a professional smile. "What can I help you with today?"

"I want that ring," he tapped on the glass.

"Certainly."

The price almost floored Kol, but he swiped his card easily. It would put a dent in his savings, which was impressive. Between the family money and his career, most of spending never seemed to make a difference to his bank balance. It was one of the reasons he tried to pay for everything when he was with Bonnie. He was absurdly privileged and he knew it. It was also why he donated a lot of money to several charity organizations a month.

"I have a ring here for sizing," Kol slipped a ring out of his pocket. It was one of Bonnie's. He'd palmed it back at the hotel when he saw the marriage certificate. He had been hoping to use it because she was as excited about their drunk marriage as he was, but no such luck.

Kol waited patiently as the clerk compared the sizes and he finally smiled. "The ring shouldn't need resizing, you're in luck."

"Thank you."

Kol accepted the rings back from him. He tucked the jewellery box in his front jacket pocket. The clerk smiled at him.

"Best of luck this season, Mr Mikaelson."

Of course, he was recognized, Kol thought. He smiled and thanked him again before rushing off.

Bonnie was waiting at the gate for the flight. Kol approached her feeling nervous. If she shot him down, he might lose her for good, but that was just a risk he was going to have to take.

Bonnie looked up at him and went back to her book. Kol got down on one knee and that seemed to get her attention. She put the book away with a long suffering sigh.

"What are you doing?"

It was now or ever. He took a deep breath and hoped for a home run. He took the jewellery box out and opened it. Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked between him and the ring.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, I have known you were the girl for me since the first day of kinder garden."

People were gathering around them. He could hear the buzz of their excited whispers and did not need to look to know people were recording it. That was bad, if Bonnie rejected him he would have to live with the gossip magazines showing the rejection clip over and over for weeks on end. But it was too late to back out now.

Kol carried on as if they were alone. "I knew because when I pulled on your braid, you sucker punched me. And I knew in that moment you were the coolest girl I was ever going to meet."

Bonnie giggled and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, Kol."

"Just like I knew when I took you to homecoming. We were voted King and Queen and even though we were just friends, the way you smiled at me, I wanted to see that smile for every day for the rest of my life. So will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Kol," she repeated even as a smile was starting to form.

"For real this time? Not some drunk Vegas shotgun wedding?"

"Yes," she said and then covered her mouth with her hand as if she couldn't believe what she had just said. She laughed.

Kol pulled her into his arms and Bonnie threw her arms around his neck. He swung her around and kissed her cheek.

"Let me see the ring," she exclaimed still laughing. He laughed too and held it out for her to see. "Oh, it's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"Would you believe me if I said right here?"

"You're such an idiot," she sighed and smiled at him.

XXX

Kol's kiss caught Bonnie by surprise. She gasped and when he deepened the kiss, she pressed herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. The people in the crowd watching burst into applause. Embarrassed, she broke away from him and buried her face against his chest.

Kol ran his hand along her spine and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She grinned and blushed. "I love you too."

The words came so easily. They had said them a hundred times over the years. But now they meant something more or maybe they always had. She didn't know, she just knew she never wanted this moment to end.

Kol took her hand and slipped the ring on. She smiled when she saw it fit perfectly.

"Looks you'll be taking that job after all."

"Shut up," she pushed him playfully.

He pulled her back to him and hugged him. "Admit it, you love me."

"I do, but I have no idea why," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Because I'm your best friend," he told her and gave her a squeeze. "And do you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"Next year, we'll have to spend Christmas with my family and Thanksgiving and 4th of July and –"

Bonnie put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him to shut him up. Heat flared through her at the contact and Kol kissed her back with a passion that took her breath away.

**Hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing some light and fluffy for a change so please, please let me know what you thought of it. If you want to leave me a request for Kennett, dramione or bonkai please leave me an ask on tumblr. My username is fireismyelement97. I was having a problem with my tumblr asks, but I think I've fixed it now and if I haven't let me know. **

**Izzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Request for a drabble where Bonnie trusts Kol enough to let him drink her blood from officiallyobsessed on tumblr. I posted this on my original account like two or three years ago? Anyway, reposting now because there is not enough Kennett out there. Enjoy! **

Kol was kissing her. It was passionate and intense, like he was trying to taste every part of her. That was how it always was with him.

Bonnie couldn't say for sure how she and Kol became them, not just Bonnie and Kol, but a couple.

A them.

They'd been going out since that night at the Mikaelson ball, more or less. When Bonnie and Abbey helped Esther try and fail to kill her children the next day, Kol had been furious. He set out to torment her and had discovered she hated Damon just as much as she did Klaus, maybe even more after Damon turned her mother. Since Kol hated Damon too, they'd wound up having a few drinks instead of trying to kill each other, and next thing she knew, they were kissing.

This went on for several months until Damon found out because he could smell Kol on her. In typical Damon fashion, he'd ruined everything by telling all of her friends. That led to a lot of sanctimonious bullshit from Elena and Caroline. Bonnie shut that down real quick, after everything with Damon and Klaus they had no right to judge her. Both Stefan and Matt supported her on that.

Kol had ended up tearing out Damon's tongue for blabbing and upsetting Bonnie. Well actually, he compelled Stefan and Tyler to do it for him. Bonnie hadn't been thrilled, but it did force everyone to back off in regards to him and Bonnie.

Now they were them and sure Kol was a homicidal maniac, but he was her homicidal maniac and she was proof he could love.

Bonnie stayed over at his place so much that she practically lived there and still her dad hadn't noticed, typical.

Hell, at this point Bonnie was as good as a member of the Original family. The only thing distinguishing her from them was that she was a witch and she didn't share their last name.

It was fair to say Bonnie felt comfortable there, and that she loved Kol. He certainly told her he loved her, every chance he got. They got along and the sex was mind blowing. They'd done everything together except one thing and she knew how badly he wanted it, even if he would never say or push for it. The only problem was, she wasn't sure she trusted him that implicitly.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured against her lips, making Bonnie smile at the reminder that he was a Viking technically. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie kissed him again. Kol tightened his arms around her waist, bringing her onto his lap. She felt his naked skin against hers and her core throbbed. They were both down to their underwear and all they were doing was kissing and touching each other. This was shaping up to being one of those nights where they took things unbearably slow.

Bonnie loved those nights. Kol was so tender with her, it made her feel special and loved. Something she needed regularly because it wasn't easy being the girlfriend of someone who had been alive for a thousand years, her own thoughts could drive her insane with insecurity. She never said anything, but he always knew and never ceased to find new ways to show her how much she meant to him.

Kol kissed his way along her jaw to nibble down her throat, following her pulse line. Bonnie tugged on his hair, trying to decide if she trusted him with her life, if she trusted him not to kill or turn her.

"Kol, you can bite me if you want," she said deciding she did trust him. After a year together, he'd been nothing, but good to her and he'd never hurt anyone she loved.

He looked up at her. His eyes were warm and disbelieving.

"Are you sure, little witch?"

"Yeah, I trust you. Unless it'll hurt a lot?"

Truth be told, for the girlfriend of a vampire, Bonnie did not know much about bloodsharing.

"Not if you relax, but it might be at first."

"Like losing your virginity," she joked.

Kol sighed. It bothered him that he hadn't been her first, and they'd spent a lot of time bickering about the hypocrisy of it. She didn't care what era he was from, he could adapt. Besides, he was her first vampire and if he played his cards right, he could be her last.

"Cheeky girl."

"Viking."

Kol's face changed eyes blackening, fangs lengthening and red veins protruding from under his eyes. It no longer scared her the way vampire faces used to, especially Kol because when he first killed it was deranged. Now all she saw was Kol.

Her fingers traced the veins under his eyes. She pecked him once on the lips. Kol's answering smile was a broad grin.

Kol lowered his head and she could feel him nuzzling her throat. He nipped at her pulse line, making her squeak in surprise. She let out a breathy laugh.

"Alright?"

"Alright," she confirmed.

Kol continued to nip at her jugular, easing her into the feel of his fangs. Her body was still tense, but slowly she felt herself relax and when Kol bit harder, she moaned. Then he bit her for real. It was a sharp pain, like pinpricks. The pain drifted away as quickly as it came.

A feeling that could only be described as euphoria overcame her. She heard herself moan as if in a dream. She could feel Kol. Not just his physical body, but something of his essence.

The bite changed and her core ached as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her. She mewled as she drifted further away.

Kol withdrew his fangs and Bonnie whimpered in complaint. Why was he stopping? She felt great, better than great, her whole body felt warm and boneless.

"Shh, it's alright," he murmured.

Bonnie couldn't move or open her eyes. She would have fallen to the floor if Kol hadn't been holding her so carefully.

Something warm and wet was pressed to her lips.

"Drink, little witch."

Kol didn't need to tell her. The part of Bonnie's brain that was still functioning had already made her realize it was Kol's bloody wrist. Her tongue darted out, tasting him. His blood tasted metallic and like an ancient power. She could feel her strength returning almost immediately and she began to trace patterns on his wrist just because she liked how it made him moan.

His wrist healed and he held her.

"Let's do that again," Bonnie said with a smile. She stretched a little, her whole body felt relaxed and sated.

**Thank you to everyone, who read the last chapter! Let me know what you thought of this drabble in a review! I'd love to hear what you thought. If you want to request a Kennett or bonkai drabble leave me an ask on tumblr. I'm fireismyelement97. **

**Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Request on tumblr for: **

Bonnie and Enzo go to NOLA bc Enzo got bit by a werewolf and needs Klaus's blood. They run into Kolvina and Kol doesn't want to help them bc he's bitter about Bonnie not helping him at the graduation episode. And he's also jealous seeing Bonnie with Enzo. Old feelings are brought back up

XXX

"Just shut up!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Enzo had been complaining the whole way here and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I am not letting you leave me here!"

"I'm not Damon. I am so not about to leave you to die, especially not in a car we rented in my name. Do you even have a last name?" she asked brows furrowing as it occurred to her, she had no clue.

"Not the time."

"So you don't have a last name," Bonnie said as she was about to slip out the car.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

"If we are going to find Klaus, I need directions. Since Caroline oh-so helpfully refused to call him, it's our only option. And witches? They'll kill your vampire ass before that werewolf bite can finish the job," she said with a saccharine smile.

"Since I'm a dead man anyway, I might as well take my chances."

Bonnie surveyed him and sighed. He did look awful, pale and shaky. A stab of concern shot through her, one she immediately pushed aside. She had to focus or he would die.

"Fine, but if they set you on fire, don't say I didn't warn you."

"As long as you don't say, I told you so."

Bonnie got out of the car. Enzo did too, but he was moving slower than usual. She'd given him some of her blood on the way and it had helped, but she wondered how long even a witch's blood could keep him on his feet. She put her arm around his waist, the other over her shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured and kissed her.

She turned aside. "We don't have time. You can thank me if you are still alive at the end of the day."

"My, your boyfriend is the very picture of dead on his feet, isn't he, Bonnie?"

She looked up because she would recognize that voice anywhere. No matter how impossible it was.

"Kol."

And it really was him. There was a brunette girl, holding his hand. She looked at once too nice and too young for him. Maybe she didn't know who she was with.

"Greetings, little witch."

"Aren't you dead?"

"I could say the same thing to you," he smirked. "But since you asked, I was and now I'm alive again. No thanks to you, I might add."

"You tried to kill my best friend, my boyfriend, well ex," she added as an afterthought. "And me. Why would I want you back among the living?"

"Your little friends, the ones you defend so valiantly, started it. I was trying to reason with them, but then the Gilberts are rather dense."

"You still tried to kill me."

"Correction, I was going to turn you. Really, you would have thanked me for it. Expression magic is nasty, volatile business."

The girl stared up at him, clearly shocked.

"I've got it under control," Bonnie said staring at him, eyes conflicting.

"Interesting," Kol replied studying her and Enzo with expressionless eyes.

"So since we've both screwed each other over, point me in your brother's direction?"

"Which one, as you recall I've quite a lot of them."

"Klaus."

At the mention of Klaus angry flares of power shot out from the girl. Bonnie looked at her, more curious than before.

"You're that Kol?" Enzo rasped. "You know a lot more vamps than you let on, love."

Kol's eyes narrowed into angry slits as he surveyed the other man. At last, he seemed to decide he wasn't worth noticing because he refocused his attention on Bonnie.

"What could a nice girl like you, possibly want with my tyrannical wanker of a brother?"

"Enzo has a werewolf bite. Now would you just tell me where to find him before I put you back in a grave where you belong?"

"Try it," the girl said taking a step forward, but Kol held her back.

He might actually care about her. Bonnie couldn't process the idea of Kol actually caring about someone, shook it off rather than stare at them with her mouth open.

"Do yourself a favour and get away from him," Bonnie warned the girl.

"Is it my imagination or are you even more hostile than you were the last time we met, little witch?"

"Mystic Falls will do that to you," she replied coldly. "Klaus, where is he?"

"I don't think I want to help you. Remember when I offered you a collaboration and you turned me down? Leaving me trapped in that boiler room?"

"You aren't seriously still bitter about that? I mean, here you are, kind of alive and annoying me," she huffed running her hand through her hair.

"Call it retribution," he replied evenly.

"You weren't the only one that died that day, Kol. I was supposed to graduate," she reminded him, her voice eerily hushed. She hated talking about graduation as much as she hated talking about her time on the other side.

"Your self-sacrificing habits are not my concern, little witch."

"Where is he?" she repeated stubbornly.

"Let's go Davina."

Bonnie resisted the urge to scream in frustration as he walked away.

"C'mon Enzo."

They went into the bar as planned.

"So you and Kol Mikaelson, huh? Thought I was your first vampire."

"Never happened and so not the time."

"But he wanted it to," Enzo persisted.

"Great, you've progressed to the hallucinatory stage," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, not believing him.

"I'm serious, Bon."

"You're jealous and hallucinating," she muttered. It did not matter, he would still hear.

Bonnie dumped Enzo on the nearest chair. She marched up to the bar and waved the woman over.

"I need to find Klaus Mikaelson now," Bonnie said sliding money across the counter.

The woman pushed the money back.

"Do you have any idea who you are looking for?" the woman demanded.

Bonnie sensed a flicker of power and fear, faint though it might be. She had obviously encountered Klaus personally.

"Look, I know Klaus a lot better than I care to and trust me, I would not be looking for him if I had a choice. Can you tell me where to find him or not?"

"Who are you?" she questioned, looking as if she was thinking about answering.

"Bonnie Bennett. You?"

"Sophie Deveraux. A Bennett witch might actually be the one thing that can finally kill Klaus. His property is out in the middle of nowhere. I'll draw you a map."

The thought that it could be a trap popped up, but she didn't think so. Bonnie had gotten pretty good at sensing bad intentions from people as well as deceit and Sophie wasn't setting off any of her usual warning bells. Besides, one look at Enzo told her she didn't have any other choice but to risk it.

Klaus' manor, a former plantation house was not hard to find. It was however, totally creepy. Who bought a plantation house? Right, evil Original hybrids, that's who. Bonnie had long suspected Klaus was even crazier than Kol, in spite of what the hybrid claimed. Seeing his latest home, confirmed her suspicion.

Bonnie sped into the driveway. She got out of the car and she supported Enzo as they walked up the steps. She used magic to throw the front doors open.

"KLAUS!" she shouted repeatedly.

Both Klaus and Elijah appeared in a flash, stopping right in front of her. Klaus smirked as he looked between her and Enzo. Elijah looked mildly surprised, but he quickly composed himself and returned to that neutral mask he wore so well.

"Well if it isn't little Bonnie Bennett, what brings you here?" Klaus asked still smirking.

"Not Caroline. I need your blood. Werewolf bite," she said depositing Enzo to lean against the wall.

"I don't simply hand out my blood to just anyone. I'll want a favour in return."

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Help me put down Kol. Permanently."

"Brother –" Elijah began in a disapproving tone of voice.

"Save your breath, Elijah. I've got this," Bonnie interrupted. "Your lunatic brother is your problem. You Originals can work out your own family drama."

Elijah chuckled.

"Well then, color me intrigued," Klaus said using his hollow charm. It usually meant he was two seconds away from killing someone.

"I put in a good word with Caroline."

"Counter proposition, I kill you and your friend."

"One, he's already dead. Two, you're not about to kill Caroline's best friend. Not that you could. Here's how that would play out, you kill Enzo. I destroy your house using expression," she could tell that got to them. "Putting you and Elijah out of temporary commission and killing any non-Originals that might be here. Plus Caroline never speaks to you again. So do you want to hear my actual suggestion?"

"Why not?" he was still smirking, but now she could tell it was pretence. "As I am certain Caroline and I remain on good terms."

"Really, then why didn't she come with me or at least call?"

Klaus stayed silent.

"She wants nothing to do with you after your little forest incident, but I bet I can get her to at least speak to you again. BFF's are good for that."

"Take the girl's offer. Let her leave with her boyfriend, Niklaus," Elijah said. "You've enough enemies as it is without adding a Bennett witch to the list."

"I accept your generous offer however, should you have the opportunity to put down Kol, I would be indebted to you, if you seized the opportunity."

"So not caring about your family drama," she muttered while wondering why any of them were still in contact with each other.

XXX

After Enzo healed, they went for a drink at the same bar as earlier. The girl, Sophie was surprised and relieved to see Bonnie. All in all, it should have been pleasant to sit in the corner booth with each their drink. Enzo not dying, but it wasn't.

"You're pouting," Bonnie said fixing him with an exasperated look.

"No, I'm not," he countered having a sip of his drink.

_Liar_, Bonnie thought.

Once he knew, he was going to live, Enzo wanted to have sex. Some kind of I beat the odds thanks to my girlfriend celebration. Only Bonnie didn't want to. He would probably try once they were back in their hotel room and she wanted to put that moment off for as long as she could. She and Enzo had a perfectly acceptable sex life, which was why she could not understand why she didn't want to.

Actually, that was a lie. She did know why, but she was refusing to admit it. That was because there was no way in hell she was going to acknowledge that it was because of him.

_Kol has absolutely no impact on your sex drive other than filling you with disgust and hate_, she told herself firmly.

So of course, who should walk in at that moment than the asshat himself and the witch he had been with earlier? That Davina girl really did look too nice for him. Could she hold her own with Kol or did he push her around? Bonnie caught herself wondering if he ever got bored with her, the way she did with Enzo. That made her want to give herself a good shake.

Kol saw them though Bonnie thought he looked like he was expecting them with a slow smirk passed over his lips. That one smirk was enough to mentally drag Bonnie back to a night at the grill.

XXX

Kol hardly noticed Davina as she chattered, tugging playfully on his hand as they sat down at the table. He liked Davina well enough, she was pretty and smart, powerful even however, she was almost unbearably good and that had the sad consequence of also making her rather dull. He wished he could love her the way she deserved. Unfortunately, for both of them, there was one witch he'd met that he seemed unable to shake. The one that bested him.

The last Bennett witch.

_He could see the witch from last night, the pretty one bending over the pool table. So many women today were stick skinny or trying to be thin yet defined. Kol was an older creature, he preferred a fuller figure. Bonnie was petite, yet she still had curves. The swell of her backside in those jeans proved that. Now, the modern clothing women wore, he loved. They were so wonderfully revealing. _

_She was prettier than the girl Nik had chased after like a fool. The blonde was a tasty little thing however, she was only a plaything. The Bennett witch, she held potential. He doubted she was even aware of the power she could possess._

"_Greetings, little witch," he whispered in her ear, encasing her body between his and the pool table. _

"_Not you again," she groaned. He liked that sound and when he told her as much, she whipped around and shoved him. "I will set you on fire," she threatened, still holding the pool stick. _

"_I believe you," he smirked, surveying her in her fury. She was something. It wasn't uncommon for witches, especially the young ones to be too afraid to fight back. Ordinarily, they simply fled and hid. Bonnie however, had the courage of a much older woman. _

"_Then leave me alone, Kol." _

"_But I like you," he pouted playfully. _

"_Well you have a weird way of showing it."_

"_Do not." _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the irrelevant one. The doppelganger's little brother. Her boyfriend, coming toward them and he smirked, realizing what the problem was. _

"_Whatever, you are freaking me out." _

"_You're not used to men lavishing their attention on you. Perhaps you think men show their interest by ignoring you?"_

"_Go away," she repeated, raising her chin defiantly. _

"_On one condition, let me buy you a drink first."_

"_You're not going away, are you?"_

"_No."_

_One drink turned to three before he realized he was being played every bit as much as Niklaus. Still, Kol found himself unable to forget the witch._

Kol knew what he was about to do was unfair toward Davina and still he was unable to let an opportunity like this pass him by. How could he when the witch, who's memory had plagued him even in death was right here, his for the taking? It was time, he finally got what he wanted from Bonnie Bloody Bennett.

So when Bonnie went to the bar to order two shots, he joined her. He didn't bother ordering, shooting Sophie a warning look before simply stealing a bottle of scotch from behind the bar. Sophie cast him an exasperated yet helpless glance.

"You should pay for that," Bonnie remarked casually as she downed one of the shots.

He was impressed.

"Why?"

"Because scotch is expensive and if you hurt the profit margins enough, they'll have to close"

"I will, for a kiss."

"Gross," she wrinkled her nose.

Then she followed it with a second shot. He'd thought that was for her twat of a boyfriend.

"Your tolerance for alcohol has improve since last we've met."

"Not really."

He raised an eyebrow at her when she signalled for another round.

"Have to get drunk enough to do what I have to do, you know?" she said with an expression he could only call unhappy.

"No, I don't. If I don't want to do something, I don't," he said with a smirk, sipping his drink.

"Must be nice to be you."

"It is, when I'm not dead."

"Sorry about that, in case I haven't said."

Kol wasn't going near that remark. "What do you have to do?"

She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, noting her vampire's preoccupation before looking back at him. He might have been dead, and so had she, but he suspected it was life that had really put her through hell since the last time he'd seen her. He could see it in her eyes. What had happened to her?

"Something I normally think is okay, but I don't want to for moment reasons I don't even want to think about."

"Sounds vague," he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes. "You want my advice, little witch? Don't do it."

"What do you want from me, Kol?"

"Why did you screw me over?"

"To protect Elena. It wasn't personal, Kol. You just happened to be Klaus' brother," to his surprise, she sounded sincere. "Then later because I didn't want to be responsible for bringing hell on earth, things here are bad enough to begin with."

"You get out of that town and away from that doppelganger and her vampires before she gets you killed, again."

"Too late. You're not the only one that's been dead more than once."

Fuck, when had she died a second time?

"Don't make the same mistake. Third time's the charm after all."

"I won't," she saw the prat with the stupid hair finally taking notice of them and she began to back up.

"He ever gives you any grief, ring me and I'll kill him for you."

She snorted. As she was walking away, he heard her muttering to herself. "Why do the cute, but psycho ones always go for me?"

Bonnie thought he was good looking? He could work with that.

XXX

By the time they got back to their hotel room, Bonnie was drunk. Drunk enough that she was able to have ultimately disappointing sex with Enzo. He seemed to enjoy it, climaxing. She faked her orgasm. Normally, she wouldn't bother and they would keep going until she was done, but tonight she wasn't up for it. Wasn't up for all of the usual things that sex with Enzo entailed, like telling herself a lot of women weren't that into sex. Mostly because she was beginning to recognize it as a lie. Women who didn't enjoy sex, were usually doing something wrong or more often than not, their partner was.

She had come to this startling realization when Kol tried to flirt with her at the bar. Mainly because she had the feeling sex with Kol would be far from disappointing or simply adequate. Kol carried himself like a man that knew what he was doing. Something in the way he looked at her, told her knew exactly how to bring her to new highs.

These thoughts were so depressing that when Enzo fell asleep, she cast a second spell on him to make sure he stayed asleep. He would never know and she needed space, needed to clear her mind. She wrapped the sheet around her body and slipped out onto the balcony, which was when she realized she wasn't going to get space or peace tonight.

"Go away, Kol," she grumbled. She pulled a wine cooler out of the cooler underneath the table and sat down. She didn't care that she was naked underneath the sheet, Kol was over a thousand years old, no doubt it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here, little witch?"

"To spy on my sex life? Maybe that's how you get your kicks. Or maybe it's to find out what the thing I didn't want to do was, or maybe you're just bored, but here's the thing, I really don't give a shit why you're here. All I care is that you go away."

"Nah," Kol took a swig from the bottle scotch he was holding.

That was when Bonnie noticed he had lit a cigar. By the looks of it, he'd been sitting there for a while. Great, he'd probably heard every last second of that terrible escapade.

"Fine, you can stay. Whatever. Just don't talk, okay?"

"My, you're testy. Could it perchance be that your boyfriend didn't satisfy your needs?"

"They are plenty satisfied."

"I've been around long enough to know when a woman's faking, not that it's a problem I've ever had personally."

"Goodie for you."

"You've a very sharp tongue, I like that in a woman."

"Gross."

"Be nice or I won't help you climax."

"And who says I want your help with that?" Bonnie asked before downing half of her wine cooler. A nice buzz settled over her, this was good, much better. Sex with Enzo had begun to sober her up.

"By all means, finish yourself," he gave her a crooked rueful smile. "I was only under the impression that you like most people, preferred at least one other person in that process."

"If that person is you, I would rather go without."

"By all means, love go on then. Give yourself some release, I won't tell."

"Shouldn't you be dirty talking your girlfriend instead of me? Doesn't she have some big, cold lonely bed without you? Seriously, go bug her and leave me the hell alone."

"One, our sex life is not existent as she is a maiden."

In her drunken state it took her a moment to translate his old guy speak.

"Huh, I never would have thought virginal was your type."

"I like women," he flashed a smile.

"All kinds it would seem. So go de-virgin her or something," Bonnie waved her hand at him, then frowned at it because even she could see the movement wasn't entirely sober.

"We broke up, I believe is the modern term."

"Huh."

Bonnie had nothing else to say, so she finished her drink and grabbed another one.

"So about that –"

"I'm not touching myself while you watch."

"C'mon, who am I going to tell?"

"Not the point," she rolled her eyes.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned back the chair. This was nice, quiet. Then of course Kol had to open his mouth again.

"I'd love to hear the sounds you make when you are truly enjoying yourself. When you are high on pleasure and on the cusp of release, little witch."

Sitting here like this, listening to Kol talk it was making her core throb. It made her ache and grow damp in a way she had never been with Enzo. Her whole body felt electric and too hot where the thin sheet covered her sweaty skin.

Kol was still talking, but at this point, she wasn't really hearing him. Instead, she just heard the sounds of his voice. His voice was nice, warm and deep, masculine and his accent it was infinitely better than Enzo's, pathetic as that was to admit even to herself. So what if she indulged, what if she did the bad thing just once? She'd always regretted not fucking Kai when she had the chance, especially when she saw him with that scruff.

While Kol talked on, she slid her hand underneath the sheet. Her fingers just barely grazed her clit, and she moaned. It was an instinctual reaction to the pleasure, having been frustrated and turned on to the point of pain to begin with. That small sound was all it took before Kol was on his knees in front of her. She gasped when she felt Kol's mouth on her sex, which turned into cries as pleasure. He ate her roughly, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin and it was heaven. He pushed her hand aside, adding two fingers and fucking her with them.

Bonnie put her hand in her mouth to keep from screaming.

Then just as she was about to finish and before she could register the action, he had pulled her on top of him, and slid his cock inside of her. Bonnie cried out in pleasure and shock. She rode him, her hips moving in time with his. Kol buried his face in her chest.

All too soon she could feel herself begin to wind up and she came, screaming his name. The tight clenching of her walls around her were enough to make Kol follow her over the edge.

"Bonnie," he moaned.

Feeling satisfied and relaxed, Bonnie slumped forward onto him.

"Well that was unexpected," she laughed and it was warm and throaty. "I'm as bad as Caroline fucking Originals. And Elena, you can't tell me, her and Elijah haven't gotten it on the way she looks at him."

"Probably. Elijah is obsessed with doppelgangers. Strange obsession really," Kol murmured, breath dancing along her chest. His fingers were trailing down her spine. "I've always preferred witches," he chuckled.

Blushing, Bonnie realized she was now sitting on top of him, entirely naked. While he was still dressed with the exception of having unzipped his pants.

"I know, you don't have a type. You have a witch-fetish;" she teased, running her lips along the shell of his ear, while she teased his hair and pressed her chest closer to his face. "Thanks for the booty call. I really needed that."

"No more Borenzo? Or is Lame-Enzo a better name? What do you think, my sweet?"

"I think they're both petty," she rolled her eyes. "But I guess I should let it go. I mean you did make me see I need to dump him."

"Or you could save what would no doubt be a dull and disappointing scene, and simply disappear into the night along with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Just because I'm not with Enzo, doesn't mean I'm with you."

"Don't lie to yourself, little witch. I've been around long enough to know sex like that doesn't happen just because two people are very good at it."

"Well I don't know that. Maybe I should spend a few years, travelling the world and fucking the oldest vampires in the world then get back to you."

"Don't you dare," he growled pulling her closer.

"Possessive, is it an old guy thing? Enzo gets the same way, you know when he remembers we're dating."

"He's a fool."

"Probably," she shrugged, not worried about it. "So since we're kind of on good terms and since you just rocked my world, I should probably tell you Klaus wants you dead. Like really dead. Like so dead he tried to get me to work with him to kill you dead."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you Originals can handle your own crazy family drama."

"You know, it's a real turn on when you get tough."

Bonnie felt him harden again and grinned. Kol switched their positions, and threw her legs over his shoulders.

XXX

Two hours later and Bonnie packed up a few of the things she needed. Then she disappeared into the night with Kol. He was right, sex like that didn't happen just because two people were exceptionally good at it. Time for her to be selfish.

Putting Klaus down was easy, she threw all of her expression magic at him at once, and Kol tore his heart out. After all of this time, it was almost anti-climactic.

Bonnie left Caroline a voicemail saying she was sorry for killing her kind of sort of, Original boyfriend right before Kol came back with the car. He'd stolen a shiny new Austin Martin, the kind where the top came down.

He drove up to the manor where she was waiting, top down and grinning from ear to ear. His sunglasses were a pair of Ray Ban's that Bonnie thought looked sinfully good on him. In the New Orleans afternoon with the old school R&B blasting – she was getting him into it, nothing had ever looked better to Bonnie. She threw her phone over her shoulder, with its ten missed calls from Enzo. Before lightly running down the steps to where Kol opened the car door for her.

Kol pulled her onto his lap at the same time as he closed the door behind her. He kissed her until she was breathless and her head was spinning. She pulled away, nipping playfully at his bottom lip.

"Can I drive?"

"What will you give me?" he nipped on her bottom lip.

Bonnie rubbed the outside of his jeans in answer.

"I like the way you think," he winked at her.

Kol started the engine, and Bonnie slid into her seat. She put on her shades, a pair of aviator style glasses.

"Let's see how fast this thing can go, then it's my turn," she told him.

"As you wish, my love."

**Let me know what you thought And if you want to request a bonkai or a kennett fic then leave me an ask on tumblr, I don't take requests in reviews or in PMs on . ****I can be found as fireismyelement97. **

**Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Request from the amazing jacpin2002: "I'm cold, I'm tired and I'm going to kill one of you unless you find me some coffee". **

It was the middle of the night and Bonnie was not having a good camping trip. She would have been fine except Damon had misread the map. So now they were lost in the middle of the forest and they had found shelter under some thick trees with their sleeping bags. There hadn't been enough light left to set up the tents and there was no cell phone reception out here.

Bonnie was lying next to Kol. He was not asleep either. She could hear him shifting around and sighing each time he got into a new position.

Elena and her twin sister Katherine, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Damon and Stefan were all nearby. It was their senior year of high school, Damon and Klaus had already graduated the year before. But the rest of them wanted to do something to mark their last year. Matt was supposed to come as well, but he hadn't been able to get off work. Elijah, Katherine's boyfriend hadn't been able to make it. He was too busy at Yale working on his law degree to come and that had put Katherine in a sulky mood.

Somehow, Damon had ended up invited as well. Bonnie wasn't sure how that had happened, but between him and Katherine sulking, she was starting to hate this trip.

A loud snore interrupted the peace and quiet of the evening. Bonnie stared up at the night sky, trying to block it out. If it had been a clear, cloudless night, she would have had probably been able to do it. Instead, she was staring at the clouds and the fog that was slowly creeping in. it was a chilly night and she pulled the sleeping bag under her chin, she was barely warm enough even with her wool socks, long john underwear and sweater. She was wearing a hat on her head, it was a fluffy pink one, Kol liked to tease her about.

Another loud snore ripped through the clearing. Katherine gasped and woke. She stretched gracefully and eyed the source of the noise with a furtive look.

"Can you believe him?" Katherine said jerking a thumb toward Damon.

"I know right," Bonnie mumbled.

"I vote, we roll him off a cliff," Kol chimed in with a chuckle.

"Kol," Bonnie whined. "Don't you start a fight with Damon. I'll go crazy if I have to listen to the two of you bicker all weekend."

"Who even invited him?" Katherine complained.

"Elena probably," Bonnie said shooting a glance to make sure the rest of the group was still asleep, which they were.

Damon let out another extra loud snore that made it sound like there was a chainsaw there with them.

Katherine huffed. She got to her feet and picked up her backpack. She tip-toed over to Damon and started beating the living crap out of him with it. She hit him hard, repeatedly with the backpack.

"Kat!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're going to hurt him!"

"He's an ass!" Katherine cried.

"Get him!" Kol cheered and laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon woke up and scrambled to get away. The result was he ended up tangled into his sleeping back. He cowered and covered his head with his hands.

"Katherine! Stop! Ow! That hurts!"

"Serves – you – right! YOU – SNORING – PIECE OF – SHIT!" she hit him with the backpack with each word.

Finally, Katherine stopped. She collapsed onto her sleeping bag.

The racket had woken the rest of the group.

"Oh my God, Kat have you lost your mind?" Caroline exclaimed then seeing, who Katherine had hit, she grinned. "Oooh, are we hurting Damon? Can I kick him?" she perked up happily.

"Now, now, love," Klaus said in teasing tones. "I want a go first."

"I hope that hurt," Stefan muttered before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Elena alone looked horrified. "Katherine! What did Damon do to you?"

"Hm, let's see," Kol said dramatically. "He got us all lost. Now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere and no cell phone reception and to make matters worse, he woke Katherine with his rancorously loud snores. As if his mere existence wasn't irritating enough."

"I'm gonna kill you," Damon growled.

Kol laughed arrogantly. "I'd like to see you try."

Bonnie groaned and flopped back down on her sleeping bag.

Bonnie groaned and flopped back down on her sleeping bag. She loved Kol, but sometimes she wanted to kill him. And his inability to resist a fight was one of those things that made her want to choke him.

Damon's voice cut into her thoughts. "You know, you're a real tough talker, but I think you're just spoiled. A spoiled little rich boy, who can't handle roughing it for one night."

"That's rich coming from you," Kol chuckled. "As if you come from a family of paupers. Regarding the camping, I'm only here because Bonnie wanted to go. If it were up to me, we would have gone away to a hotel without people like you here to disturb us."

"Don't drag me into this," Bonnie muttered.

"Oh, is that right?" Damon growled. "How about you just start walking back into town?"

"How about I knock your teeth out?"

Stefan must still be awake because Bonnie heard his voice. "Damon, just shut up. You know this is your fault, if you hadn't read the map wrong, we would have reached the campsite with plenty of time to set up our tents before dark."

"Whatever."

She heard a lot of noise. When Bonnie looked over, she could see the outline of Damon as he wrangled his sleeping bag and moved it away from the group.

She shivered and sunk lower into her sleeping bag only to discover she was as snuggled into it as she could get. Kol saw.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"I think I can fix that."

He had her get out of her sleeping bag. Then he spent several minutes fiddling with both her sleeping bag and his until they were zipped together.

"Not a bad idea," she told him with a smile.

Katherine laughed. "Now, no dirty stuff until I fall asleep. I for one, am not interested in listening to the two of you doing the nasty."

"Oh my God," Bonnie murmured mortified.

"Katherine," Kol clucked. He put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Bonnie got in the sleeping bag, deciding to ignore this as well. Katherine, Elena, Caroline and even Rebekah all thought she had slept with Kol. But she hadn't, not yet. She wanted to and they had been together for a year, but there was still this part of her that wasn't quite ready. She was nervous because she knew he had a lot of girlfriends before her not to mention several one nightstands at parties.

Kol of course, knew all about her hesitation and he never pushed. Just like he had never pushed her to go out with him, he'd just kept hanging around her, talking until she started to trust him. He hadn't asked her out until he was sure she wanted him to. Then finally, he had and he took things slowly, it made her feel safe with him.

She listened to Katherine tease Kol a little longer as he got into the sleeping bag with her. Even with two sleeping bags, it was a tight squeeze. Still, they both somehow fit and she was engulfed in his warmth. She shivered and he pulled her close to him, kissing her throat lightly and twining their legs together. She stifled a sigh and pressed herself closer.

Soon heat pooled all through her. Kol's hand travelled along her stomach, lightly tracing patterns and she squirmed. He chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe in a way that made her squeeze her eyes shut. She could feel his hardness pressing against her and she turned her head to look at him.

"I love you," he murmured with a sleepy smile.

"I love you too," she whispered.

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

XXX

Bonnie woke because there was sunlight everywhere. She realized quickly she was sleeping on top of Kol. She checked for clothing and it took her a second to remember what had happened the night before. For a split second, she thought she might have had sex with him because they had never slept together like this before.

The only reason her Grams let her go on this camping trip was because she didn't know Kol was going. So anything even remotely like a sleepover was difficult, almost impossible with her Grams keeping a watchful eye on her.

Then the night before came back to her in a rush. She sighed and kissed Kol's lips. It was a chaste kiss that made him sigh. When she broke away from him, she saw his neck was bent at an odd angle. His lips had begun to turn blue.

She realized, she might have been safely encased in the sleeping bag, snuggling next to him. She had been warm and toasty all night long, but most of Kol's upper body had slipped out of the bag. She pushed on him, trying to wake him.

"So cold, who turned off the heat?" Kol mumbled and rolled onto his side.

He took Bonnie with him, pulling her against him.

"We're camping, Kol. You need to wake up."

She should have known camping in the mountains in early April was a bad idea. It was still too cold to sleep without a tent and a proper sleeping bag and now poor Kol was going to have a hell of time getting warm again, all because he wanted to warm her up.

Kol sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to cover as much of him with her body as she could. She rubbed his arms, trying to warm him back up.

Nearby, Damon jumped to his feet, whistling. He started throwing together all of his things.

Katherine, Elena and Caroline all got up as well. Bonnie went to help Stefan start a fire. Kol went to put on another layer of sweaters and a jacket.

"You don't look too god, man," Stefan remarked.

"I know," Kol said.

"Oh, what's the matter, princess?" Damon taunted. "Can't handle roughing it for one night?"  
"I'm cold, I'm tired and I'm going to kill one of you unless you find me some coffee. Probably you Damon."

"Scary," Damon taunted.

Irritated, Bonnie grabbed the nearest tin cup of and threw it at Damon. He ducked. She started getting the coffee ready while Stefan lit the fire.

Within the next ten minutes, they had a cheery fire going. The smell of percolating coffee wafted through the air and Bonnie inhaled with a deep sigh. She sat down on Kol's lap as they waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. She played with his hair.

A few minutes later and Elena filled cups of coffee for everyone. Kol accepted his with a big smile.

"Bless you," he exclaimed.

"That should get you warm again," Bonnie said kissing his cheek.

Kol looked at her and his black eyes filled with heat. "I can think of a couple of ways for you to warm me, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "You're impossible."

"But you love me anyway."

"Guess I do," she agreed with a smile.

**Thank you all so much for the support on the last few drabbles! I love that there are still people out there, who ship Kennett as much as I do! What did you think of this drabble? And how is everyone's weekend going so far? Thank you for the well wishes on my relative, they got out of the hospital yesterday and are doing great! **

**If you want to request a drabble submit an ask on tumblr (fireismyelement97), I don't accept them any other way because I lose track of them. If the ask box is still acting up, let me know.**

**Izzy **

**Guest: I think the asks should be working on tumblr now, can you try again and make sure you are trying to submit to the account fireismyelement97, not the old one fire-ismy-element. If you are still having a problem leave it as a review and I'll try to remember where to find it. **

**Bellavida0213: Thank you and I agree, fuck Enzo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Request from Jacpin2002: You're not going out dressed like that. **

**I loved this request and I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it :) **

Bonnie stared at Rebekah.

"You can't be serious, I'm not wearing that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Rebekah huffed in annoyance. She gave Bonnie a once over, one that didn't seem to come out in her favor. Her scowl deepened in disapproval.

"Well that outfit just won't do," Rebekah said surveying her with pursed lips. "You look like a hippie librarian."

Bonnie looked down at herself. She was wearing her nicest black skirt. It was pleated and the fabric was sheer. She supposed it might be a little long because it reached her ankles. But the white knit-sweater she was wearing was cute. The turtleneck was loose and it went well with her hair tied up in a braid. She was wearing a pair of gold-dangly earrings and her makeup was natural and earthy.

"It's not that bad, I think it's cute."

"Yes, for school, maybe," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We are going clubbing. In New Orleans, any old outfit won't cut it, this is New Orleans! We need to go all out or we might as well stay in."

"Fine, I'll try the dress, but I'm not making any promises."

Kol poked his head into Rebekah's bedroom. He split into a broad grin when he saw the two of them.

"There are my two favorite girls," he said winking at Bonnie. "Who wants a drink?"

Rebekah picked up a shoe. "Get out, Kol!"

"What did I do?"

Bonnie smiled at him. "Hey, Kol. We need a few more minutes."

"Why? You look lovely, little witch."

Bonnie blushed. Sometimes, she questioned whether or not moving to New Orleans had been a good idea. The school here wasn't exactly known for its stellar academic reputation, but whenever Kol was like this, she felt sure she had done the right thing. Skipping town to run away with an Original vampire had caused a lot of trouble with her friends, but Caroline had come around after a couple of weeks of being dramatic.

She looked at Kol now and felt a surge of gratitude toward Kol. He had been right at graduation and since learning more about Silas she threw up a few more spells with the help of Abby's old coven to make sure no one ever raised him from the dead. She agreed with Kol, raising the dead was a bad idea.

"No, she looks like a hippie librarian!" Rebekah snapped. "But I am going to fix that. Now get out!"

She threw the shoe at his head. Kol ducked and disappeared. His laughter run out behind him.

"Are you sure about this dress?"

"Definitely," Rebekah smirked.

Bonnie decided to give in. The dress might look better on, it probably wasn't as skimpy as it appeared. It was a short red dress with snakeskin pattern. It had spaghetti straps.

She went behind the privacy screen and changed. Sometimes, she forgot how old the Originals were, but then they would have or do something like have a privacy screen and she would remember. She knew some people used them for the asthetic in their decorating, but Rebekah actually _used _hers.

At least, Bonnie had talked her out of having compelled minions to help her pick outfits. She was fairly certain Rebekah sometimes did it when she wasn't around, but she had long since given up on trying to change everything about the Originals. Instead, she did what she did with Stefan and Damon, overlook the stuff she couldn't change and stop them from killing people.

She stepped out from behind the privacy screen and looked in the mirror. She had to admit the dress was hot.

"Is it just hot or slutty hot?" Bonnie asked glancing at Rebakah for an opinion.

"It's hot," Rebekah said her green eyes gleamed with approval. "I know, I can't believe the fashions either. Apparently I got dirty looks for wearing trousers so girls today could wear nothing."

Bonnie laughed. "Guess so."

She let her hair down, letting it wave around her shoulders and put on the red lipstick Rebekah handed her.

"Come now," Rebekah took her hand and dragged her downstairs toward the boys.

Kol was in one of the living rooms downstairs (they had several living rooms). He was drinking with Klaus and Elijah. Their family friend Marcel was there as well, although Klaus insisted he was family. Bonnie couldn't really see how because none of them treated him like family except Elijah, who seemed to act like he was his adopted son.

Bonnie was about to sit down next to Kol when he looked her up and down. His mouth popped open. She giggled and went to sit down when he grabbed her hand. He dragged her out of the room, up the stairs and all the way up the bedroom they shared. Once they got there, he turned on the stereo player to the loudest rock he had. It was the music they played when they wanted to have sex with his siblings in the house or when they were going to argue.

Kol stared at her, his eyes had turned black as he looked her over. His jawline was tense and his breathing was heavy.

"You're not going out in that outfit," he hissed.

"Why not?" Bonnie looked at her outfit.

She had to admit the ten inch black stilettos might be a little much, but it was any worse than the other outfits, she had seen girls in New Orleans wear clubbing.

"Because that scrap of clothing is not a dress! You know the girls in this century dress like prostitutes from my day."

"Oh my God, you are so ancient!" Bonnie exclaimed and started to laugh. "You can't tell me what to wear."

"I don't think so," Kol said waving a frantic hand at her dress. "This outfit is completely immodest! It leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Blame your sister."

"I will, I'm going to tear her head off," he said crossing his arms and looking away.

Bonnie loved Kol. She really did, but sometimes he was so old-fashioned it was downright frustrating. She had to agree the dress was a little skimpy, especially when it barely came below the bum and with her curves, it became even more revealing, but he was ridiculous. He still thought he lived in one of those centuries when men called all of the shots.

"Well I'm going, dressed like this whether or not you like it."

Bonnie would never admit this to Kol, but now that she knew he hated the dress, it was growing on her.

"No, you aren't."

"I've worn lingerie with way less fabric and you didn't have a problem with that."

"That was different."

"How so?" she demanded.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Kol gave her a heated look that made her blood sing.

"We were in private, it was just you and I, little witch," he told her in a low rough voice that made her insides turn. "Perhaps I should show you the difference?"

Bonnie grinned. Kol picked her up by the waist and she threw her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

**Thank you so much for reading and responding to the last chapter! Let me know what you thought of this drabble. Fun or nah? It was just a little fun fluff. If you want to see Bonnie's dress, it's on my tumblr (fireismyelement97). If you want to submit a drabble request send me an ask on tumblr. **

**\- Izzy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Request by Jacpin2002: "Don't give me that look."**

**IMPORTANT: I updated a chapter before this one. There were two updates today so if you haven't seen it yet, check it out :) **

Bonnie took her drink from the bartender. The music in the Mystic Grill was louder than usual. The bass thumped loud enough, she could feel her chest vibrating in response to the music. She started walking toward the pool table where Caroline and Elena were waiting for her.

Not that she made it that far. A dark figure stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She looked up at Kol in complete exasperation. He flashed a wicked smile and his gaze went slowly from her feet, roamed along her figure and came to rest on her face.

"Don't give me that look," she said tapping her foot impatiently. "Now move so I can get past you."

"Don't be like that, little witch. I'd buy you a drink, but you seem to already have one. So perhaps I can get the next round?"

"No," she scowling at him. "Move!" she snapped and waved her hand like he was a dog.

Kol smirked. "Now, now, don't you give me that look, little witch."

"Bonnie are you coming?" Caroline called out impatiently.

"Just as soon as Kol moves," Bonnie returned.

"Little witch -" Kol caught her wrist when she went around him. It was a light touch that she barely felt. She used her magic to overheat his hand and he let go of her quickly.

"What?" Bonnie demanded. "Hurry up, I've got to get back to my friends."

"Can I take you on a date next weekend?"

Bonnie pretended to think about it and watched the hope rise in Kol's face before dousing it.

"No."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

"I'll have you yet!" Kol called after her.

"Uh-huh," she turned around and gave a simpering little smile and wave with her fingers.

Kol flashed a smile that made her stomach fill with butterflies. She walked away before she could give in to the mad impulse to ask him to buy her another drink.

**Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. If you want to request a continuation of any of my drabbles or a new one, submit an ask on tumblr (fireismyelement97). **

**\- Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 1**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or profit from this in any way. It's just good fun* **

**For the amazing lapetiteantillaise: Starts with Bonnie dating bad boy Kol and getting into all sorts of trouble (underage drinking, vandalism, breaking into school after hours). Everyone is worried about her and Kol gets sent to boarding school. Bonnie is back on the straight and narrow (repressing her wild side). Then Kai shows up and they keep getting thrown together. And they balance each other out. **

Bonnie Bennett climbed down the trellis underneath her bedroom window. She had snuck out this way before. More and more often lately. Usually, it was easy, but tonight she was wearing a dress. She had thrown her thigh high black heels down ahead of her. Still, her skimpy green dress was making things hard.

The dress was definitely taking a risk, but there was no way she was going to this party in some practical outfit. Not with that bitch, Davina hanging around Kol. She had worn her sexiest dress (she had shoplifted it with Rebekah earlier in the week). It was short with a plunging neckline and a halter neck.

Her hair was straight, but she had fluffed it to give it volume. She was wearing a lot of black eyeliner and big gold hoops. With the boots, her outfit was hella sexy – at least that was what Rebekah said.

Bonnie finally made it down the trellis. She smoothed her outfit and fluffed her hair. Then she pulled her boots back on and hurried across the yard. She did a double-take, making sure the lights in the house were out. Luckily, her dad must still be asleep because all of the lights were off.

There was a red Ferrari waiting for her around the curb for her. She jumped in the passenger seat and grinned. Kol Mikaelson was behind the wheel. He flashed a wicked smile when he saw her and she swooned. She couldn't help herself, what was it about a boy in a leather jacket?

"Evening, beautiful," he said in that British accent of his.

"Hey," Bonnie said still grinning.

Kol leaned over to her side of the car. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and she moaned in his mouth. Kol's hand trailed down her back and teased her along her thigh.

Kol broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. His breath danced along her face and she shivered.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she murmured, fingers stroking his cheek.

"What do you say we get to this party?"

"Depends, did you get the alcohol?" she grinned.

Kol feigned a look of hurt, clutching his heart. "Did I get the alcohol? Did I hear you right, gorgeous? Did I get the alcohol?"

"Knock it off."

She slapped his arm and laughed.

"Yeah, my fake ID worked brilliantly as usual."

Kol turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and they sped off. Kol had transferred to Mystic Falls high school at the beginning of the semester from some prestigious school in England and he had pursued her since the beginning of the semester. At first, she had resisted because he was a bad boy, but then she had discovered how much fun he was. And how he was sweet when they were alone.

"So who all is going to this party?"

"My sister, Bekah, Marcel, Nik maybe. All the usual gang."

"Sounds like fun."

Kol pulled the car to a stop fifteen minutes later. Kol's parents were always out town and that meant a rager every weekend. Kol had swung by to pick her up because her dad had taken away her keys last week for breaking curfew three nights in a row.

Every light in the Mikaelson mansion was on. Even from the driveway, the music and the partying could be heard. With a feeling of excitement building inside of her, she hopped out of the car. Kol got out as well, carrying a bag full of alcohol. She saw a six pack of beer, a bottle of vodka and everything they needed to mix it with.

Kol slung his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she giggled, her arm encircling his waist. She put her head on his shoulder. They went into the manor, greeting people from school as they looked for Kol's sister, Rebekah.

Davina was in a corner with a couple of her friends and she glared when she saw Bonnie with Kol. Bonnie grinned wickedly. Just to be mean, Bonnie stood up on her toes and kissed Kol. He smiled against her lips and deepened it.

By the time they broke apart, Davina was fuming. Bonnie gave a cheery little wave with her fingers and dragged Kol off. They found Rebekah mixing cocktails for herself and Katherine. Kol passed Rebekah the bag with the alcohol.

"Excellent timing, big brother."

Bonnie hopped onto the barstool. She hugged Katherine and waved at Rebekah. Katherine grinned at her over the rim of a margarita.

"You make a mean cocktail," Katherine said winking at Rebekah. "How'd you get out of the house, Bonnie?"

"I climbed the trellis."

"In those shoes?" Rebekah said eyeing up her footwear. "Impressive."

"Bonnie is impressive."

Kol winked at her and she blushed. Rebekah passed out margaritas to the rest of them too. Bonnie had a sip of her and she grimaced.

"Oh my God, that's strong."

Kol laughed and put his hand on her thigh. He squeezed her skin and she felt his rough, warm hand against her sensitive skin. When no one was looking he slipped his hand underneath her dress, fingers playing along the outside of her panties. Bonnie blushed and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Kol moved his chair closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"You have great legs, Bon."

"That's not my leg," she told him with a stern look. "And we are in public."

"Therein lies the fun, beautiful."

"Kol," she whined. She turned her lips down to pout.

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and pressed herself closer. Kol kissed her until her head spun and every part of her was on fire. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Bonnie put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. His fingers played at her waist.

"Are you staying over tonight?" he asked in a low murmur.

"Yeah, if it's alright. Dad goes straight to the office so he'll never know I was gone."

"I can't wait."

Bonnie and Kol played drinking games with Rebekah and Katherine. Out of the twins, Katherine was the bad girl. She was always partying and her boyfriend was Kol's older brother, Elijah. He was away at Harvard studying law.

Rebekah was Kol's younger sister and she was in Bonnie's grade. The two girls had immediately hit it off at the beginning of the semester. It was part of how Kol had gotten as close to Bonnie as he had.

Before she met Kol, she had been a straight A student and a cheerleader. Bonnie had followed every rule in the book and never even tried a cigarette. And when she thought back to the quiet, insecure girl she had been, she was grateful to Kol. He had brought out her wild side.

They were working their way up to sex and Bonnie knew all of her old friends hated Kol, but she knew something they didn't. He was surprisingly sweet, he took things as slowly as she wanted, never pressuring her.

By the time they were done drinking, Bonnie was drunk. She was sitting on the floor in a ring with her friends. Kol was behind her, his arms encased her. She leaned back against him, eyes closing as she sunk into his warmth. She could feel his hard body and his biceps. Kol had great arms.

"Anyone want a party favor?" Katherine had a joint in her fingers. She held it up for everyone to see.

Bonnie hesitated. She had never smoked pot before and she was not sure it was a good idea. What if she had a bad trip or someone tried to hurt her? This was a big party and she didn't recognize half of the people there. A lot of them seemed shady too. Not high school bad boy like Kol, but actually shady.

She looked at Kol, who flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Kol," she murmured. "You'll be here the whole time, right?"

"Of course," he squeezed her and kissed her neck. "I'd never let anything happen to you, beautiful."

Katherine lit the blunt and passed it around the circle. Bonnie coughed and immediately felt woozy. She passed it to Kol, who had a hit. They kept going until the blunt was gone.

Bonnie put her head on Kol's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sleepy?" he asked in a low voice.

Bonnie nodded too tired to answer properly. The weed had made Rebekah and Katherine giggly. Kol kept staring into space, but the only thing Bonnie felt was exhaustion. Her head spun and nothing was quite in focus.

Kol picked her up and carried her to his room. He put her down on the down the bed and locked the door behind them. Definitely the safest move at a party. From the distance, she could still hear the party raging on, at least she thought she could.

Bonnie had stayed in here before. Kol's room was filled with posters of cars and bands he liked. It was always a mess because he never let the maid in. All of his textbooks were scattered on the floor, she knew he never brought them to class. His sheets were black and his bed was huge.

Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, but he pulled her onto his lap and she shifted, waking up. Kol sat down next to her. He was leaning against the headboard and her head was on his lap. She could feel his fingers stroking her back. She shivered and sighed.

"I don't feel much," Bonnie said in a murmur.

Kol chuckled. "I feel you."

His hand played along her thigh. He tugged her leg over his waist and she snuggled closer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. If she had been sober, she would have blushed from the way he was touching her and talking to her.

There was a loud crash from below. The room was lit up with blue and red lights. She thought she heard the wail of sirens and people screaming.

"Wow, I think it's kicking in," Bonnie murmured.

"I think that's the cops," Kol said springing into action. "Come now, beautiful we need to get you out of here."

Bonnie scrambled to her feet and followed Kol out of the room. He grabbed her hand and lead her at a fast pace to the back of the mansion. They ran through corridors and the sounds of the police busting up the party got louder. She could hear the other partiers running and screaming as they tried to get out of there.

She knew Kol didn't plan to follow her, he would have to face the police, it was his home after all. But he was going to keep her out of it, at least as much as he could. As much as her friends and family ragged on Kol, she knew they were wrong. He was always willing to get into trouble with her, but he never failed to get her out of there before things went wrong or keep her safe. As a result, her father had no idea how much trouble she had actually been in lately.

Kol threw open the doors to the backyard. He ran across the grass, pulling her along behind him. He was about to boost her over the fence to the neighbour's yard.

"STOP!"

Bonnie froze and so did Kol. A cop was there with a flashlight in his hands.

"Shit," Bonnie hissed under her breath.

"Relax, darling. I'll take the fall."

"You two are clever," the cop said with a chuckle. "But the jig is up. Hands in the air and get on the ground."

Kol pushed her to the ground when he got down. He threw his hands up and nudged her to do the same. She knew what that was about. He was worried about her around cops. It was why last month, he sent her running and distracted the police when they broke into a neighbour's house to use the pool.

The cop came over, checked them for weapons then hauled them to the squad car. Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed. Kol looked more relaxed, but she could tell by the tension of his shoulders he was still on alert. He kept looking between her and the police officer, nervously.

"You again, huh?" a second cop said getting the car.

"Me again," Kol agreed with a happy smile.

"Where are you parents?"

"Abroad. Business," Kol replied with a shrug.

"I expect trouble from rich kids like you, but now you've got your girlfriend in on it?" the cop said with a disapproving look.

Kol's expression closed off and Bonnie muttered under her breath about how she had been on it all along.

"So seventeen and going on trouble," the first cop said. "Boy, your parents are going to be thrilled when we bring you home."

"What about, Kol?"

"He gets to sleep it off in the drunk tank until a parent or another responsible adult can pick him up."

"That'll be his oldest brother," the second cop said.

Bonnie reached out and took Kol's hand. She gave his hand a squeeze.

The police car pulled up front of her house. The first police officer grabbed her and pulled her out of the car. He dragged her up her front porch. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kol was watching from the window of the squad car. She waved, but it was sad.

The police officer rang the doorbell. Moments later, Bonnie heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. The door flew open and her father, Rudy's grumpy face appeared. His expression went from shocked to furious in a millisecond.

"I take it this is yours?" the police officer said pointing to Bonnie.

"Hey dad, I can explain."

"I'm sure you can," Rudy said from between gritted teeth.

"According to the blow test, her blood alcohol level is an 07," the police officer said. "And judging by the dilation of her pupils, I assume she has been smoking marijuana."

Bonnie shot him a dirty look. Rudy's gaze was fixed over Bonnie's shoulder and it darkened when he saw Kol sitting in the police car.

"I take it Kol had something to do with this?"

"His home address was the location of the party. He is being detained until a parent or a guardian can be contacted."

"You should lock that boy up and throw away the key," Rudy growled.

"It's not his fault, dad. I wanted to go to the party."

"You wouldn't have been invited at all if you weren't dating him. Get inside."

Before Bonnie could respond, Rudy grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He blocked the door so she couldn't even see Kol.

Instead, she ran upstairs as Rudy spoke to the policeman. She slammed the door to her bedroom shut and locked it. Then she ran to the window that overlooked the front yard. She turned on her bedside light and when Kol looked up seeing the light, she waved to him. He waved back and at this distance, she couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was smiling.

XXX

By Monday morning, Rudy still wasn't talking to Bonnie. He was furiously silent, but he had made it perfectly clear, he blamed Kol for the entire thing. He had also grounded her for the next year. Not that Bonnie had any intentions of listening to him.

She drove herself to school and ran into Elena and Caroline at her locker. They were obviously waiting for her because their lockers were in another hallway.

"Hey girls," Bonnie said with a bright smile.

Sometimes, they waited for her and they would all walk to history class. Other days when she was running late because she'd overslept, they went ahead without her.

"Don't you 'hey' us," Caroline said crossing her arms and giving her a stern look.

"Why were you at a party with Katherine this weekend?" Elena asked.

Any time any of Elena's friends hung out with Katherine without her, there was hell to pay. Elena and Katherine had a lot of issues and it went so far back, Bonnie had long since lost track of who had done what.

"Because Kol invited me?"

"Why weren't we invited?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie said.

That was a lie. She knew Kol and Rebekah didn't like to invite Elena, Caroline, Damon and Stefan because they usually started some kind of fight. Bonnie spent a lot of time trying to broker a peace between her two groups of friends, but it never seemed to be enough. The last time she tried to get Elena and Rebekah to get along, Elena had called Rebekah a slut. Then Caroline and Rebekah got into a fight over Tyler. As for Kol, they just didn't like him, never had.

"He's trouble," Elena said.

Caroline nodded. "I'm worried about you, Bon. You never used to party like this."

"It's just some fun."

"But Katherine said the police showed up."

"Funny," Bonnie said coldly. "You don't seem half so worried about your own sister."

"You're not like Katherine. She's going to crash and burn fast, but you're not like her," Elena said.

"You're a good person."

"Who just so happens to have a bad boyfriend."

That was a step too far for Bonnie's liking. There was always someone jumping down Kol's throat and they had no idea. Absolutely no idea how he protected her whenever something went wrong.

Bonnie walked away from them without another word. She ran ahead to history class and sat down at the back. It was next to Rebekah. Caroline and Elena usually sat at the front. And even if they didn't, if she was sitting with Rebekah they would leave her alone.

XXX

The next weekend her dad was out of town on business. Bonnie was staying with her Grams, who had cooked dinner. They were halfway through and Sheila had downed her second glass of scotch already. She loved her Grams and she was the most stable adult figure in her life. But she did love to drink and sometimes like tonight when Bonnie was planning on sneaking out that came in handy.

"So child, your father tells me this new boyfriend of yours has been getting you into trouble."

"It's not Kol's fault."

Sheila laughed.

"Ah, you sound just like me at your age."

"What?" Bonnie stared at her.

Her Grams had a wild side? She never would have guessed. To Bonnie she was just the sweet and sometimes skater brained grandmother, who doted on her. The closest her Grams came to a wild side that Bonnie had seen was her unusual subject. She taught the occult and the history of witches at the local University.

"Yes, I was once young you know," Sheila clucked. "I had this handsome boyfriend and oh, that smile of his," she laughed. "I would have done anything for him, but he was trouble. We had some fun and things started to escalate. Finally, I had to break up with him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're a smart girl, honey. You know there is a fine line between youthful fun and dangerous. You want to make sure you don't cross it."

"I won't."

"I'm serious. The rules are different for people like you and me. Different than for your rich, white boyfriend."

Bonnie looked away. She knew that. Kol knew that, it was why he always took the fall. Why he got her out of there first.

"I know, Grams."

"Good, now you stay out of trouble."

Bonnie smiled, but it was wan.

She did the dishes so Sheila could go lay down. Then she crept out the backdoor with her purse. She'd already arranged the pillows under her bed to look like her sleeping. She probably wouldn't need it, Sheila was always out like a light after drinking scotch. And tonight, she wouldn't get a police escort home.

Like always, Kol was waiting for her a block away. He never liked to park too far away because he didn't want her out at night alone.

Bonnie hopped in the passenger seat and grinned at him.

"Hey, how'd you get out of the house?"

"Finn had to go home and my parents have yet to return from Switzerland."

"They suck."

"They do," Kol agreed with a dazzling smile. "But I have the whole house to myself if you want to sleep there?"

"Can't sorry. Grams gets up at the crack of dawn."

"Pity," he turned his lips down into a playful grimace. "I like sleeping next to you, beautiful."

Bonnie blushed. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked out the window. She never knew what to say when Kol flirted with her like that.

Kol put his hand on hers.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the school or almost the school. Here too, Kol parked a couple of blocks away. They met up with Katherine, Rebekah and Tyler as well as a couple of the guys from the football team, Jessie and Luka.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked Tyler.

Kol was still holding her hand and he was talking to Jessie, discussing the best way into the school.

"Not here."

Bonnie noticed Rebekah was hanging onto Tyler's arm. She raised her eyebrows at Tyler, who avoided her eyes guiltily. Bonnie really wished she hadn't seen this then she could act like nothing, but in spite of everything Caroline was still her friend.

"Seriously, Ty?" she hissed. "If you want to break up with Caroline just do it already. Don't be a dick."

"Maybe I did?" Tyler shot back.

"Yeah, right," Rebekah snorted. "Like you are ever going to get around to do that."

"What does that mean?" Tyler demanded.

"That you're whipped, mate," Kol said joining the conversation.

"You're one to talk," Tyler snorted.

"Don't turn this on me," Kol chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Bonnie from behind, putting his head on hers. "Bonnie and I are amazing. As for Caroline, you're scared of her."

"I am not."

"Give it a rest, Ty. We all know Queen Forbes has you whipped," Rebekah said with an eye roll.

"Are we doing this or not?" Tyler demanded.

"Yeah, let's go," Jessie said.

"Like I said, the janitor likes to drink and he usually leaves the back door unlocked because he's pretty hammered by the time he leaves," Luka said.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

If the door was unlocked it was a good plan. It beat breaking a window.

"I see him when I'm leaving football practice. Dude, never goes home sober."

"This is a really shitty school," Jessie said with a laugh.

"Makes things easier," Kol said.

He started walking and Bonnie tucked her arm through his and held his hand. He gave her a soft smile. They ended up a little ahead of the group.

"Are you whipped?" she teased.

"Most definitely," he winked at her and she blushed. "And that's just how I like it, but don't tell the others, baby."

"I think they know."

He laughed.

They reached the back door, which was near the football field. They waited for the others and Kol kept an eye out for anyone that could spot them. The others caught up and Rebekah hooked her arm through Bonnie's.

"What about the alarm system?" Bonnie asked.

"School doesn't have one," Tyler said. "Seriously, how have you not noticed how shitty the school is?"

"I knew it was crappy, but that's a whole other level."

Kol tried the door and it opened.

"Good, I'd hate to have to pick the lock. It's such a nuisance."

Bonnie smiled at Kol, he was such a criminal in training. Six months ago, if anyone had said that was her type, she wouldn't have believed them, but now? Now she was all too happy to be along for the ride.

"Does your brother know how to pick a lock?" Katherine asked.

"Elijah?" Rebekah laughed. "No, he's as straight-laced as they come."

"Shame, it's hot," Katherine sulked.

Staying quiet, they walked into the building. They were all moving cautiously hoping the school really was empty.

Bonnie and Kol led the way to the principal's office. He had threatened to suspend Bonnie after she was caught smoking under the bleachers with Kol. And Kol wanted to get even. She was all too happy to help him.

"He really threatened to suspend you for smoking?" Rebekah asked sauntering up next to her as they entered the office. "Was it pot?"

"Nope, just a regular cigarette," Bonnie said.

"He's got it in for Bonnie," Kol growled. "And I don't like it."

"Neither do, but I guess he doesn't like it when his students go from honor roll to trouble," Bonnie muttered.

"He needs to lighten up, you've found fun," Kol said winking at her.

He did that a lot and it never failed to make her blush. She couldn't help it, she loved it.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Tyler said closing the door behind them. "Let's get to this."

Kol took the spray paint cans out of his bag. He tossed one to each of them. Bonnie grinned and knocked his pictures from the wall. Once she had a nice empty white wall to paint on, she started her work.

Next to her, Kol was going through the principal's disciplinary files of each student.

"Oooh, Forbes," Rebekah said when Kol passed her Caroline's file. "Let's see what the perfect princess has been up to."

"Detention?" Katherine purred. "Hooking up in the janitorial closet. Ty you and Caroline are a class act."

Kol looked over his own file and whistled.

"Check this out, I have been caught for alcohol on campus, smoking, numerous fights and generally a bad attitude."

"That's it? You don't get caught a lot," Bonnie said.

The others ran into the hallway, knocking things over and tagging up the hallway. She could hear them shouting and laughing.

Kol laughed. "C'mon let's join them."

Bonnie took his hand and let her lead her into the hallway. They broke into the history teacher's classroom. They spray painted the chalkboard and Kol picked the lock on his filing cabinet. He opened it up and started tossing tests and reports around the room.

"How come we don't like Alaric again?"

"Because half the time when I get detention, it's his doing."

"Right," Bonnie laughed. "But you have detention like every day."

"Hey, watch it. You're turning into quite the delinquent yourself."

Bonnie giggled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

"You're a bad influence."

"Am I now?" Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are and I love it. I can't believe I used to follow the rules, this is so much more fun."

They finished their rampage through the room. The others had taken care of most of the classrooms. They ran to the gym and sat down on the bleachers.

Bonnie sat down on Kol's lap, her arms around his neck. His hand was on her thigh. They shared a bottle of scotch Tyler stole from his parents. Bonnie had a sip and it burned on its way down.

She put her head on Kol's shoulder and relaxed. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking with their friends. They snuck back out sometime after midnight.

XXX

Somehow, Bonnie found herself in Kol's room. She was lying on his bed and he was kissing her. His hands roamed her body and she never wanted him to stop. His hand slid between her legs and caressed her outside of her panties. A whimper escaped her at his touch.

"Is this alright, beautiful?"

"Yes," she breathed.

Her hands went to shirt and started unbuttoning it. Her fingers trembled, but he didn't seem to notice. He kissed her softly on the lips. Teasingly, he ran a finger along her slit. Colors danced behind her eyes. If it was this good now, she needed more.

Kol's hand pushed aside her panties. His fingers stroked her clit and she moaned. She fell back against the pillow, her eyes closing. He touched his forehead to hers and when he brushed his lips against hers, she felt his smile.

Slowly, he pushed one finger inside of her. She whimpered and stilled, adjusting to the feeling. They had never gone this far before and she was nervous. Her eyes flew open and she saw Kol was watching her. There was warmth in his eyes.

"Still alright?"

Embarrassed, she nodded.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured.

His breath fanned her face and she shivered. He added another finger and a third when she was ready. Gently, he moved his fingers and she moaned. Heat coursed through her body and her toes curled.

The only sounds in the room was their breathing. He kissed her and it was a rough, needy kiss that stole her breath away. He moved his hand faster and without her volition her hips moved to meet his thrusts.

"That's it," he said in a rough voice.

Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel a quickening low in her stomach. His hand was moving fast now, rougher and his thumb played with her clit. She blushed when she saw he was smirking at her with satisfaction.

That smirk, it reminded her how much more experienced Kol was. When it came to sex, he was miles ahead. He'd been with a lot of girls back in England. But he had never pushed for sex, not once showing impatience when she wanted to take things slow. They had been dating for almost six months and in that time, he had not once implied he was anything less than satisfied.

And yet that smirk was annoying. It made her want to kick him or maybe kiss him. Both, definitely both, she thought. But then he curled his fingers and her annoyance faded away as noises she didn't recognize as her own spilled from her lips.

Then his mouth was on her. His hand was still moving and he was eating her out. Gone was the gentleness, it was rough and moans tumbled past her lips before she could stop herself. His tongue flicked her clit and she cried out.

Kol's free hand went to her mouth, trying to quiet her.

"Hush, beautiful," he murmured his mouth against her sex. His words sending a ripple through her that made her moan and gasp. "Unless you want Rebekah to hear us?"

"No."

He moved his hand, it gripped her thigh pulling her closer as his mouth worked on her. He licked and sucked, his hand never stopped pumping. Stars danced behind her eyes. She felt too hot like she was melting. The roughness of his movements giving her exactly what she needed. Her fingers went to his hair, bringing him closer and she felt him smile in answer. He kissed her inner thigh and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Then he was on her again.

"Kol," she moaned. "K-Kol."

"That's it, say my name, gorgeous."

His breath fanned along her sensitive swollen skin and she nearly fell apart right then and there.

He nipped playfully at her inner thigh and curled his fingers. She shattered and nearly screamed. She bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood. Throughout her orgasm, Kol kept her to him, continuing his ministrations and she was thrown over the edge again.

When he finally did let up, she was gasping for breath and collapsed against the mattress in an exhausted, sated heap. Kol lay down next to her. He kissed her and she blushed, realizing she was tasting herself. His fingers brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

Bonnie pulled away and took a deep breath. She took a moment to enjoy how relaxed she was, but she could tell by Kol's gentle caresses, he was still anxious for more.

She got off the bed and she took his hand, urging him to sit on the edge of the bed. She undid his belt buckle. His hand was at the nape of her neck, stroking soothing patterns that stopped her nerves from getting the best of her, but she was still unable to look at him. She knew if she met his eyes now, she would collapse. He was always so intense and it never failed to take her breath away.

Kol kissed her once, it was a soft chaste kiss. He turned her face up to hers and she saw his hazel eyes were filled with warmth and lust.

"I love you, you know that, don't you, beautiful?"

Bonnie nodded. "I love you too."

They'd never said that before. But she knew it was true. She'd loved Kol for months now, but she hadn't plucked up the courage to tell him. And just as she'd loved him, she'd known he loved her all along. He had never needed to say it, he showed her with every word, gesture and action.

"And we can stop any time you want. No pressure."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip, blushing.

"But I want to."

"As do I," he smiled a crooked smile.

She unbuttoned his jeans and slid down the zipper. Her hands were steadier now. Kol helped her and freed his length. He was hard and when she saw how big he was, her mouth went dry. Granted, she didn't have anything to compare him to, but she was sure, he must be above average.

"We can stop," Kol murmured rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm just nervous," she said with an embarrassed smile.

Kol leaned down kissed her.

"Nothing to be nervous about, beautiful," he whispered against her lips. "If you don't want to at any point, we stop. Alright?"

"Alright."

Bonnie was sure she was a shade of scarlet by now, but she hoped the darkness and her darker skin tone hid it.

Hesitantly, she took his length in her mouth. Kol's hand at the nape of her neck guided her. He was too big, she couldn't take him all in. She ran her tongue along his tip, experimenting. Kol moaned and his grip on her hair tightened.

"That's it," he coaxed. "Just like that, beautiful."

Feeling braver, she took more of him in. Her fingers played with his cock and she licked and sucked. She heard Kol moaning and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds he made. She kept going wanting to do for him what he'd done for her.

She heard his warning, but ignored him. She wanted to. His body tensed and he came with a groan. She swallowed and withdrew, blushing. Nervously, she wiped the corner of her mouth.

Kol pulled her up into his arms. He lay her down on the bed. He got under the covers and pulled them over her. Then he drew her into his arms. She was lying on top of him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and sighed in content. His fingers played with her hair and she felt sleep overtake her.

"I love you," Kol whispered.

She woke up, kissed his chest lazily and fell back asleep.

XXX

On Monday morning Bonnie was just entering history class when Caroline sat down next to her.

"How was your weekend?" Caroline asked.

"Fine, yours?"

"Good, but I missed you. I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

"What'd you do?"

"Not much, but -" Bonnie lowered her voice to a whisper and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "But I have been dying to talk to you. Kol and I we -"

"Did you have S-E-X?" Caroline whispered leaning forward to hear more.

"No," Bonnie said feeling herself turn red. "But we did other stuff. And he told me loved me."

"Oh, Bon," Caroline sighed. "I wish you'd find someone else. I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you took things to the next level with Kol Mikaelson of all people. I know how much this means to you."

"And that's why I did it with him," Bonnie argued. "And you're not exactly a virgin."

"Yeah, but like the first time, it's a big deal. It should be with a good guy someone who is there for you."

Bonnie turned away from her. And just then Elena sat down in front of Caroline. Class was about to start, but their teacher didn't come into the room. Instead, the principal came toward her followed by two police officers. Caroline and Elena exchanged looks.

"Oh my God, what did Kol do now?" Caroline asked.

"You really need a new boyfriend, Bonnie," Elena said. "He's going to get you arrested.

"You guys just don't get it," Bonnie said.

Just then the principal and the police arrived at her desk.

"Bonnie Bennett?" the police officer said.

"Yes."

"You are under arrest for vandalizing the school. Turn around and put your hands on your back."

Bonnie did as they asked. She didn't fight, didn't want to risk it.

But one thing was for sure, no matter what happened, she didn't regret it. She heard the class erupt into murmurs as they all watched excitedly.

"Why did you kids vandalize the school?" the principal asked.

Bonnie grinned. "It was fun."

The principal frowned.

The police officer cuffed her and led her away.

Bonnie arrived at the police station. The principal was there and she was put in a holding cell with the other students from the break in, including Kol.

She ran to him and he picked her up a in a hug.

"You shouldn't be here," Kol said. "I tried to tell them you had nothing to do with it."

"But I did," she argued.

She touched his face.

"Listen to me," he said insistently. "I'll take the blame, but you need to tell them it was all my doing. Say I forced you."

"No!"

"Yes."

"You should listen to him, Bonnie," Rebekah drawled. "Our parents' lawyers will get us out of trouble, but I can't promise you the same."

None of the others were arguing.

Cowards.

"I can't do that, Kol. I wanted to and I'm as guilty as you are."

"But I'm going to get a slap on the wrist," he grinned crookedly. "I can't say the same for you. Please, for me."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't think she could do it. She loved Kol and he always protected her. How could she betray him?

"I can't, but I can stay silent."

Kol groaned.

The door to the cell opened and her dad came in along with a police officer and the principal.

"The school has decided not to press charges," the police officer said. "You're all free to go. Your parents are here."

"Dad?" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, in the car now."

Bonnie hurried out and she passed Kol's parents on the way. Luka and Jessie's moms were there. And she saw Tyler's dad, he looked furious.

Her dad caught up to her and he led the way to the car. He slammed the door shut and she got in. He started driving almost immediately. He looked angrier than Bonnie had ever seen him before.

"We have to go to the school tomorrow for a disciplinary meeting," Rudy said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Dammit," he growled. "That boy is a bad influence and I want him gone."

"He isn't!"

"HE IS!"

Bonnie crossed her arms and stared out the window silently. There was no point in arguing with her dad. He'd already made up his mind about Kol like the rest of them. They had no idea how sweet Kol was with her. They all blamed him for all the trouble she got into.

But they didn't know. She wasn't some stupid kid following him blindly. He'd never invited her along on any of it. She'd asked him if she could go with him. All he had done was bring out something that was already inside of her. A side of her she hadn't even known existed before him and she never wanted to go back to the girl she had been before.

XXX

The next morning, Bonnie was with Kol in the principal's office. The principal William Loch looked downright homicidal. Their parents were there as well and Rudy had been in a temper all morning, he kept shooting angry looks at Kol.

"Check it out, Bon, they actually managed to get my parents here for this," Kol said with a laugh.

Bonnie suppressed a smile.

"This isn't funny," Mikael snapped. "We had to cancel a business meeting in Paris over this. Do you realize what you have cost our company?"

"Where are the other children?" Esther interrupted turning to the principal.

"Yeah, where are the other delinquents, who got my daughter into trouble?" Rudy muttered.

"Dad," Bonnie said quietly.

"Kol was the self-proclaimed ringleader and he is in more trouble than any of the other students," principal Loch said.

"Why is Bonnie here?" Rudy demanded. "She was a good kid until he came around."

Bonnie reached out and took Kol's hand. It wasn't fair how every adult in his life took in his attitude and wrote him off. He was a good guy and maybe if his parents were around more, he'd have less of an attitude problem. Because he never acted that way with her or their friends.

"Because Bonnie's file was stolen from my office."

Bonnie glanced at Kol. She saw no outward signs of guilt, but she knew it must have been him. He hadn't liked how the principal had singled her out. If he took it, he'd done it trying to help her.

"Wasn't us," Kol said calmly.

"See? There you have it," Esther said. "Now how much to make this go away?"

Principal Loch smiled at Bonnie in a way he probably intended as friendly, but instead just came across as sinister.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough this time. Kol is expelled and I have half a mind to change my mind and press charges against him."

"I'd like to see you try," Mikael said. "Our legal team will crush you. We will bury you in countersuits and delay the process until the school district is broke."

Principal Loch paled. "However, Bonnie was one of our best students and we would like to help her get back on track. With a month's suspension and summer class to make up for that time."

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Not a chance," Kol growled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rudy said getting to his feet. "If you try to ruin my daughter's school year, we will fight it."

"Since Kol feels strongly about the girl, how about a compromise?" Esther suggested. "We send him to a boarding school in Switzerland and in return, Bonnie is given a second chance?"

Bonnie looked over at Esther both surprised and grateful. Then what she had said dawned on her.

"No," Bonnie gripped Kol's hand tighter.

"I'll still be home on holidays," Kol told her quietly.

"Boarding school?" the principal replied.

"Yes, boarding school," Esther repeated with a look of condescension. "We sent his sister Rebekah already yesterday."

"Rebekah's gone?" Bonnie said horrified.

She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. And Rebekah was one of her best friends.

"I'm sorry dear," Esther said. "But we caught her with a boy when we arrived home yesterday afternoon and thought it was best to nip that in the bud. She's at an all girl's school in France."

"She'll be expelled by the end of the semester," Kol muttered.

"Enough," Mikael growled at Kol. "And don't you dare try to get yourself expelled. You are going and that's final."

"That sounds reasonable," Principal Loch said after a long pause. "Unless there are any objections?"

"Can you send him further away?" Rudy asked.

"Dad!"

Kol rolled his eyes. Lazily, he raised Bonnie's hand and kissed the back of it. She hadn't realized she was holding on so tightly her knuckles had turned white. And she never wanted to let go.

"Fine, it sounds reasonable," Rudy said. "And once he is gone, Bonnie will stay out of trouble or I will send her to another boarding school."

"Don't you dare," Kol hissed.

"You can't do that, dad."

"Yes, I can," Rudy threatened.

"Then it's settled. Bonnie you can go to class. Kol you may clear out your locker."

Kol got to his feet and Bonnie followed him. Rudy tried to stop her, but she shook him off. Kol was waiting for her in the hallway. He put his arm around her shoulder and she walked with him to his locker.

She felt dazed. She leaned back against the locker as Kol started putting things in his bag. She saw pictures of the two of them, fireworks and the leather wristband she'd given him for his birthday. He put that on.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

Kol closed his locker. He encircled her in his arms and touched his forehead to hers.

"I have to."

A few tears leaked out and Kol looked as heartbroken as she felt. With a gentleness that was rare for him he wiped away her tears.

"Kol please."

"Hush now, don't cry," he kissed her and it was brief. "I'll be back."

"But when?"

"As soon as I can get myself expelled."

She laughed, she couldn't help herself. "In that case, you'll be back next week."

"I know and think of all the time, I'll save if I'm not trying to be sneaky."

They both laughed and she put her head on his chest. She felt how his chest rumbled with laughter and she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I you, beautiful. I know the boarding school. Elijah went there, they don't allow phones or internet access, but I'll write."

"You will?" she looked up at him and she wanted to cry all over again.

"Of course, I will. You'll write to me too, right?"

"Always."

"And I'll try to come home over the summer. Hopefully, my parents won't make me stay in summer school."

Now Bonnie started to cry in earnest. Summer vacation was three months away. That was too long and the idea, Kol might not be back even then hurt. Kol cupped her cheek and murmured soothing nonsense.

"Kol," she sobbed.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "If I'm going to be sent away, I want to spend every second with you."

"Me too."

Bonnie didn't care if it meant blowing off another day of school. If Kol was going away, she needed to be with him.

XXX

Bonnie led Kol to the falls. It was approaching summer, but in the middle day the forest would be empty. And Kol had only been here a year, he didn't know his way around the woods the same as the locals.

They found a secluded spot among some bushes. They were on top of the falls.

Bonnie leaned over the edge and looked at the water rushing down. It was beautiful up here and she sighed turning her face up to the sun. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in the fresh air. Kol came up behind her and encircled her in his arms.

"I could stay here forever," Bonnie said leaning back into his warmth.

"Me too."

Tears threatened to spill again and she blinked them away. Knowing Kol's parents and how quickly, they had sent Rebekah away, he could be gone by tomorrow morning.

"I wish I could come with you."

He kissed her throat. It was soft and gentle. She turned around and put her head on his chest.

"But you can't," Kol's hand stroked her back. "And while I'm gone, stay out of trouble."

"I don't want to," she complained looking up at him. "If I do my dad will just keep blaming you and it isn't your fault."

He cupped her cheek. His lips brushed hers and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Maybe," he agreed. "However, I will be back. I promise as soon as I can figure a way out, I'll be back. It won't do for you to be gone when I return."

"You have to promise."

"I promise. If we do this, we'll be together again."

Kol kissed her then. It was gentle and she sighed, wrapping her arms around her neck. He picked her up and she put her legs around his hips. He carried her back to the spot they had found. He lay her down on his jacket.

Heat was filling Bonnie and when he sucked on her lower lip, she moaned. Her eyes closed and she arched her back, pressing into him for more.

Kol broke away and she whimpered at the loss of contact. His fingers caressed the side of her throat. She tried to bring him back to her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Just let me look at you for a moment, beautiful."

"Kol," she complained blushing. "Stop it, you're coming back."

"I am," he kissed her quickly on the lips. "However, I like seeing you this way. I want to remember it until I came back."

"Enough talking."

Bonnie pulled him to her and this time, she was successful. He kissed her and it was rough. Their tongues explored each other and heat poured through her. He ground his hips into hers and stars danced behind her eyelids when she felt his hardness press against her.

Impatiently, she tugged on his shirt. He helped her, throwing it aside. He pushed her T-shirt up, kissing her stomach as she went. When he reached her breasts, he threw her shirt aside. His mouth was on her breasts and she moaned, fingers digging into his back

Bonnie's eyes closed and she had the presence of mind to sit up enough to take off her bra. Kol didn't even seem to notice, he was still kissing every inch of her chest. His hands went to her other breast, palming it hungrily.

She gasped and arched her back. Her hands went to jeans, unbuckling his belt. She pushed his pants down and he started to unbutton her jeans. He kicked his own aside and pulled hers down as well.

Bonnie blushed when she realized they were both down to their underwear. It only lasted a moment before Kol was kissing his way down her stomach and she forgot everything except his touch. Heat coursed underneath her skin like wildfire.

She rolled her hips wanting to be closer. She felt Kol's smirk against her skin. He kissed his way lower. His hands gripped her thighs and her core throbbed almost painfully as he slid her panties down her legs using his teeth. Everywhere he touched her, fire exploded underneath her skin.

Kol's mouth covered her sex. She mewled and stars danced behind her eyes. He sucked and she writhed under his ministrations. He reached up and locked her hands in his. He used his grip on her to pull her closer and she cried out when she felt his tongue slide along her folds. He kept working, eating her out slowly and so carefully it drove her wild.

She was on the brink of climax, but his gentle touch was holding her back. She whimpered and pressed herself closer. She rolled her hips, angling into him. She felt him smile.

"Patience, beautiful."

His rough voice and breath against her innermost folds sent shockwaves of vibrations through her. She moaned and pressed herself closer, her hands squeezing his so tight she thought she might stop, but she couldn't make herself stop.

It only got worse as new wave of pleasure crashed over and she could feel that tightening in her lower stomach. Her whole body trembled and she was close, so close – if only she could finish. She cursed and he chuckled, knowing he had her on the brink of satisfaction. Purposefully denying her and trying to frustrate her.

"Kol," she moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" he murmured.

Lazily he ran his tongue along her slit and her breathing hitched.

"You know what."

"I do," he chuckled.

Again, the vibrations from his voice shot through her and she moaned, squeezing her thighs together around his head, bringing him even closer. She felt Kol's hands let go of hers, he grabbed her hips and flipped her. He did it easily as if she weighed nothing.

The next thing she knew, she was on her knees. Kol pulled her back to him, his mouth was back on her. She gripped her hair, hips rocking into him. Stars danced behind her eyes and she moaned continuously. She could feel that same quickening starting again, the heat rose about to overtake her. Her legs were trembling and she was so close.

Kol's grip on her thigh kept her against him. His tongue circled her clit and she cried out, completely forgetting they were outside. She could feel the grass underneath her knees. Feel the cool air on his skin. A breeze danced across her skin, goosebumps rose and her nipples hardened.

His hand went to her breast, sliding underneath her bra to massage her bare skin. She gasped and fire roared through her. Her core ached and she felt herself winding closer. She shattered screaming Kol's name at the top of her lungs. Throughout her climax, his mouth continued its assault.

Spent, Bonnie collapsed. Kol caught her easily. He pulled her into his arms and she lay with her head on his chest gasping for breath. His mouth sought hers and he pulled her into a greedy kiss that stole what remained of her breath. His hand went to her throat, tightening lightly and she felt her passion reignite.

Kol released her. Only to push her on her back. He guided her hand to his hardness, showing her to stroke him. She was so blind with lust she didn't even have it in her to be embarrassed.

"Kol," she murmured breaking the kiss. "I want you."

"You have me, beautiful."

He tried to capture her lips in his for another kiss.

"No, I'm ready. I want to have sex with you."

Kol stopped what he was doing. He released her hand, stroking her side. He touched his forehead to hers and gave her an insistent look.

"This is not goodbye."

"I know, but I want to be close while you're still here."

His answering smile was dazzling and her heart skipped a beat. "How can I say no to that?"

The way he said it, it sounded sinful and her toes curled.

"If you don't have a condom -"

"Honestly, who do you take me for?"

Bonnie blushed and then sat up on her elbows. "Why do you have a condom?"

"In case you should ever spontaneously make up your mind to have your wicked way with me."

Bonnie snorted. She wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and pulled him against her.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Kol put his hand underneath her chin and guided her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and slow, it filled her with heat. Her toes curled and her legs went around his hips.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. His eyes went to hers and his thumb caressed her chin. "Every inch of you."

She blushed and resisted the urge to squirm underneath his gaze. Instead, she pressed her lips to his and was gratified by a hungry kiss that stole her breath away. Her hands roamed his whole body, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles and the weight of him on her. It awoke something primal inside of her.

His finger ran along her slit, teasing. He smiled when he felt how damp she was. His forehead was touching hers and she mewled.

Kol dug the condom out of his wallet and put it on. Blushing, she looked away. Carefully, he pinched the tips to ensure there was no air, and he made certain he didn't scratch it. Then careful not to scratch the condom, he rolled it down to the base of his cock.

Kol kicked aside his boxers. His one hand laced their fingers together. His fingers played with her clit, and she mewled, biting down on her bottom lip. He entered her slowly, just the tip at first. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, tried to adjust. He kissed her then, just the lightest of pecks.

"Still alright?" he breathed.

His breath fanned her face and a shiver ran down her spine. The feeling of him inside of her was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad either. Just different.

"Yeah," she whispered, a blush staining her cheek.

Inch by inch, Kol entered her until he was sheathed to the hilt. She gasped and he moaned when he filled her entirely, her hands went to his back. He stilled, giving her a moment to adjust. She waited as the pain ebbed, growing until it was just a tightness. Foreign and new, but not bad. Definitely not bad.

"Ready?" he murmured in her ear.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear and heat sparked through her. He sucked on her earlobe and she gasped.

"Kol," she moaned.

He withdrew and pushed into her again, still gently, but in one quick moment. Another moan escaped her. Her legs wrapped around his and now, when he started to move for real, she raised her hips, moving to meet his thrusts.

Kol kept a pace that was slow and gentle. His hand on her hip coaxed her to move with him. Heat was racing through her and there was a tightening low in her stomach. His breath was coming in shorter pants now, she was moving more confidently, surer of herself.

Her shyness was disappearing as she lost herself in the age old rhythm. Her arms wrapped around his neck and colors danced behind her eyelids. She never wanted to stop and Kol's hand was in her hair, bringing her lips to his for a greedy kiss that stole her breath away.

Kol pulled her thigh over his shoulder and the change in angle caused her to cry out in pleasure. Sweat was starting to break out on her skin and she heard Kol's ragged moans. Those sounds excited her and she smiled even as she kissed him with a passion that surprised even herself.

His fingers caressed her clit. The quickening in her stomach grew until she felt wound so tight, she might explode. His mouth went to her breast, tongue licking and sucking on her nipple. She shattered and screamed, head falling back against the ground. Colors danced behind her eyelids and wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over her.

Kol kept up his steady pace, driving into her throughout her orgasm. Her walls clenched around him and he came. He stiffened about her and he moaned her name. On his lips, it was a prayer.

Spent, Kol collapsed on top of her. She was breathing hard and she was still dazed. Her mind was reeling and at the same time, her whole body felt as relaxed as her mind. He rolled onto his side and pulled her flush against his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on top of it. His fingers played along her back and she shivered, pressing herself closer to his warmth on instinct.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Bonnie said with a smile.

Then his words brought everything back and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She couldn't bear the idea of losing Kol, not even just temporarily.

XXX

When Bonnie finally returned home there had been hell to pay. The school had called her father, informing him that Bonnie had left school. He had grounded Bonnie for the remainder of the school year and had nailed shut her bedroom window so she couldn't sneak out to meet Kol one last time before he was shipped off to boarding school. As for staying at her Grams that was apparently a privilege and would be returned to her once she had proven she could be trusted.

Bonnie had been amazed her dad actually took time off work to keep an eye on her.

When she had gone back to school the next day, Kol was gone. Katherine told her that Elijah said he was already on his way to the boarding school.

The knowledge that yesterday really had been their last day together was too much to bear. She had broken down in tears and spent the rest of the day in the girl's bathroom sobbing. Until finally someone, told the guidance councillor, who called her father to come pick her up.

After that the remainder of the school year passed in a daze for Bonnie. She had been lost in heartbreak because she hadn't heard a word from Kol. At school, she studied. She took notes in class and she never missed a day.

But none of it sunk it, she was just going through the motions. She sat with Caroline and Elena at lunch. Ignoring the Salvatores and their overbearing presence as well as their jokes. The only person, she felt truly comfortable around was Matt. He just let her feel however, she was feeling when they went to training for their summer jobs as lifeguards.

Unlike with her other friends, her father considered a good influence, things with Matt were easy. He understood that she was heartbroken. He had never really liked Kol, but he hadn't hated him either. Matt knew the problem was just that him and Kol were too different to ever be friends, but that didn't mean they needed to be enemies either.

As the rest of May and June passed her by, Bonnie felt dead inside. The heartbreak had nearly killed her. And there had been no prospect of change any time soon. Elijah had reported to Katherine that Kol had been shipped to bootcamp for the summer. One where he was not allowed contact with the outside world.

Gradually as July passed her by the heartbreak grew into boredom. It continued throughout August and by the time September arrived Bonnie was going out of her mind.

Yet she kept herself carefully contained. Each day, she attended school. She even re-joined the cheerleading team, but there was no life, no joy, no spark.

Nothing.

Life felt empty and she was bored. So terribly bored it was as if she had forgotten what fun felt like.

"Okay girls," Caroline said clapping her hands together and wearing a bright smile. "Today we are going to do something fun. We are doing basket tosses. Flyers, you knew who you are and, who you are paired with so let's give this a go."

Fun? Basket tosses were fun? Bonnie thought as she resigned herself to working with Elena and Caroline.

"You know, I would have made a good flyer," Elena said with a sullen look at Caroline. "You know that."

Bonnie grit her teeth to keep from screaming. Who cared about being a stupid flyer anyway?

She waited as Caroline and Elena readied themselves. She fell into their arms. They threw her in the air and she posed, allowing herself to fall back gracefully into their arms.

The feeling of excitement that used to course through her in the past when she did basket tosses was gone. It didn't compare to driving in Kol's car as he raced Tyler and Rebekah. It was nothing compared to staying up until dawn, drinking and playing games with her friends. Or the feeling of adrenaline that pumped through her blood when doing something illegal like spray painting a wall or breaking into the school.

It was nothing.

"Answer me, Caroline. Why didn't you make me a flyer? Or at least your co-captain?" Elena demanded.

"You would have made a terrible flyer. You're too heavy," Caroline said putting her hands on her hips.

Poor Elena, Bonnie thought. Always so desperate to be the star and the center of attention even though she pretended Caroline was the one desperate for it. Didn't either of them see how dull this was? How they were all going to go to their graves without ever truly living?

Because Bonnie did. Until she met Kol, she realized she had been sleepwalking. She'd never taken a chance in her life so afraid of messing everything up. But dating Kol had shown her a different side of herself. A side that craved adventure and fun because what was the point of living if you never actually _lived_?

"Are you calling me fat?" Elena gasped after being stunned into silence for a few minutes.

Bonnie eyed the stick-thin Elena and knew no one would ever accuse her of being overweight.

"And you aren't co-captain material. You're not a leader."

"And Bonnie is?"

"Bonnie is a better cheerleader," Caroline said.

Bonnie knew what that was about. Bonnie was better than Elena, but Caroline always favored Elena. The reason she was favoring Bonnie for a change was because she was so checked out, she'd let Caroline do whatever she wanted with the team.

"She was gone all of last year."

Bonnie groaned. "You know what, you can be co-captain. I don't care. Can we just get on with practice?"

"What do you mean you don't want to be co-captain? It's like super important to you," Caroline squawked.

"I mean if she doesn't want it," Elena said with a sly look at Bonnie.

"No, it's super important to you," Bonnie corrected. "I really don't care. I'm just here for a good work out."

"A good work out?" Caroline said with a steely-eyed stare. "You have got to be kidding me! Cheerleading used to matter to you."

A lot of things used to matter to Bonnie. Nothing did anymore. All she felt was the boredom and the heartache. She wondered where Kol was and if his friends were trying to pressure him into things that didn't matter to him.

Did he have friends at boarding school?

Maybe a new girlfriend?

Or maybe he was still at bootcamp?

Maybe he had forgotten about her the second he arrived there. Those were the kinds of thoughts she tried not to dwell on because they were so depressing, she felt as if she would sink into a hole and never find her way out.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Elena asked. "I mean if losing the position as co-captain is that depressing, I won't. But I am definitely going to need to be made a flyer."

"Oh my God, why don't you just take my entire spot on the team?" Bonnie snapped.

Wasn't anything ever enough for Elena? First she had Matt then she got bored and went after Damon. Then she got bored with Damon and started dating Stefan. Meanwhile, Bonnie's boyfriend had been sent to boarding school and she had been too depressed to even think about dating someone else. And she'd promised Kol she would wait for him, they hadn't ever actually broken up.

Now Elena wanted to inch Bonnie off the cheerleading team? Bonnie would have thought Elena would have been happy when Kol was sent away. After all, she had been waiting for Kol to break up with her ever since they started dating. But oh no, not Elena. No matter how much Elena had and how little Bonnie had, Elena still wanted to take more.

"Bonnie, you don't need to overreact," Elena said.

"Relax, Bon. Elena is too fat to be a flyer, who is she kidding with those hips?" Caroline said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Something inside of her snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She could handle boredom and no Kol, but if she had to listen to her friends squabble about unimportant things and be shitty friends for another second, she would scream.

"You guys suck," Bonnie said. "And I quit."

She walked away and ignored their stunned looks. Bonnie felt a rush of freedom. Her heart was pounding and she was grinning from ear to ear. It had felt incredible to tell them off and just walk away. She hadn't felt this alive since before Kol left. Thinking about Kol was bringing her down from her high and she pushed it aside.

A tall girl with black hair was coming out of the girl's locker room closely followed by a boy with dark hair, who was even taller than her. They both looked alike and she had never seen them before. It was kind of weird that they had both been in the girl's locker room, but they were wearing normal clothes so she assumed the girl was looking for the cheerleading team.

"Hi," the girl said with a smile. "You must be one of the cheerleaders, I heard from the head office it's possible to still try out, is that right?"

Bonnie laughed. She was aware she had probably snapped and she pulled herself together.

"Yeah, I just quit so go for it."

"You quit?" her eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I hate it."

The boy behind her was chuckling.

"But why?" the girl repeated.

"What?" Bonnie snapped at the boy, who was still laughing.

He held up his hands and bit down on his bottom lip, but it did nothing to hide his grin.

"Ignore my brother," the girl said. "He's a jerk."

"C'mon, sissy. Let's go talk to the cheerleaders so we can go home already. I'm super bored."

"Why did you quit?" the girl said for the third time. "Does the team suck? Are the other girls bitches?"

"This is your lucky day, sissy. Why are you pestering her? Your old team was both of those things and you didn't care then."

"Kai, shut up," the girl said. "Sorry, we're going now."

She grabbed Kai by the wrist and tried to pull him along. But he wouldn't budge. The girl huffed and left him there.

Kai was still staring at Bonnie and she tried to walk around him, but he just kept moving in her way. After about the third time of Kai getting in her way, she growled and put her hands on her hips.

"Get out of my way or you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I'll be sorry," he said rolling his eyes. "Scary."

"What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing really," he shrugged. "I just don't feel like going over the cheerleaders if you're here. I mean, if the cute one isn't there, why bother?"

Bonnie gaped at him. "I have a boyfriend."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "What's your name?"

Bonnie shoved past him and went home. The whole drive home, she was fuming over Kai's behavior. She even tried calling Kol a couple of times, but his number was still disconnected, just like it had been since his parents sent him away.

XXX

Bonnie was less than thrilled when Kai sat down in front of her the next morning in history class. His sister was sitting with Elena and Caroline both of whom Bonnie was ignoring. If Katherine could ever be bothered to show up for school, she would have sat next to her. Instead, Katherine was MIA as usual.

Kai turned around and grinned. He put his arms on the back of the chair.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other cheerleaders?"

"Because I'm not a cheerleader," Bonnie muttered and did her best to give off a 'fuck off' vibe.

"Uh-huh, so you're not a cheerleader, but what are you? You know aside from a liar?"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie sputtered. "I haven't known you long enough to lie to you."

"Haven't you?" Kai smirked. "Because I'm ninety-nine percent sure you told me a big ole whopper yesterday."

"Really?" Bonnie said coldly.

She might have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was panicking. She was pretty sure, she knew what this was about.

"Yeah, because the other cheerleaders gave me the scoop on you and you don't have a boyfriend, Bonnie Bennett," Kai said with a challenging look. "I mean, don't get me wrong, a girl that looks like you should have a boyfriend and you did until he skipped town. Carol says you've been moping ever since. So tell me, am I wrong?"

Bonnie was shaking with fury and humiliation.

"Kol didn't skip town," she hissed. "You don't know what you are talking about so leave me the hell alone."

"Woah, easy there," Kai said holding his hands up. "I get it bad breakup. Wanna talk about it?"

Kai's eyes were dancing with mischief and his amusement made Bonnie want to hit him. Instead she put her history textbook up as a barrier between the two of them. He put his hand on top of the textbook as if he was going to knock it down, but just then their history teacher, Alaric Saltzman walked in.

Bonnie did what she always did in history now even if she hated the subject. She took notes and listened attentively as Mr Saltzman listed important names and dates, she didn't care about. This would have been easier if she didn't have to pretend Kai was invisible at the same time. He kept turning around and shooting glances at her over his shoulder. At one point, he even winked at her and she kicked his chair. He grunted and fell forward.

"Miss Bennett, is there something more interesting than my lecture?" Mr Saltzman said with an amused smile. "Even if I understand, medieval warfare isn't as interesting as boys."

The class laughed even Kai. Bonnie blushed and sunk into her chair. If Mr Saltzman gave her detention, her dad would blow a gasket. When he said he would send her to an all girls' boarding school, he hadn't been bluffing. She'd seen the brochures in his office.

"I'm sorry, Mr Saltzman."

"It's quite alright, assuming you can tell me why many armies catapulted heads of the dead over the walls of barricaded enemy lines."

Bonnie grinned because she actually knew this one thanks to Kol. He was obsessed with war strategies and tactics throughout history. History in general was his favorite subject and in spite of her dislike of it, she'd picked up a lot from hanging out with him.

"Germ warfare. It spread disease and weakened the enemy," Bonnie said.

"I am impressed," Mr Saltzman said with a smile. "That's not even in the curriculum. Take notes class, this is a dedicated student."

Bonnie looked back down at her notebook, ignoring the way Kai turned around grin at her. He was giving her an impressed look. Instead, she kept her eyes on her notebook. She didn't care about praise or grades, she was just biding her time until Kol returned.

After class, Bonnie ignored Kai and all of her friends. She gathered up her things in her bookbag. She rushed out of the classroom and hid in the girls' bathroom. Kai was obviously flirting and she found that upsetting. Getting out of trouble in history class using something Kol had told her about didn't help anything.

When Bonnie had broken up with boys in the past, she'd thought she'd been heartbroken. But she realized now, she was wrong. There was no comparison. Comparing her previous breakups to her breakup with Kol was like comparing a spring shower to a monsoon. They weren't even in the same category.

Knowing it was futile, but unable to resist, Bonnie called Kol's cell phone. It was disconnected and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. She just needed to hear his voice. She could imagine what he would say about class today and Kai, but the sound of his voice was fading from memory.

She put her headphones in and watched an old Snapchat of him. It was just a quick snippet of him talking and laughing at the batting cages with Tyler. Her heart ached at the sight, but it helped her remember the sound of his voice. And right now, that was all she needed.

Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed herself to hear what Kol would say about her day.

'Ignore him, love. That Carter is a complete wanker,' he would say with a laugh. 'And you remembered? I didn't think you listened when I talked, beautiful.'

But it only made her feel worse. It wasn't actually Kol. It was just what she _thought _he would say and she could be wrong. Kol had a way of surprising her at the most unexpected of times and in the best ways.

The truth was, Bonnie was starting to realize, if Kol didn't come back soon, he wasn't coming. And she couldn't wait for him much longer, it was too painful.

"There you are," Katherine said sashaying into the bathroom. She stuck a broom the cleaning lady had left behind in the door so that no one could follow them in. She hopped up on the bathroom counter and grinned. "Cheer up, Bon. I can see moping if Caroline and Elena were your only friends, but they aren't."

Bonnie hopped up next to her and put her head on Katherine's shoulder.

"No, they aren't. I miss you. I wish you would come to class more."

"And I wish you would cut class more, but I get it. Your dad is serious."

"Totally."

XXX

Bonnie was sitting outside with her lunch. Katherine had skipped school as usual and Matt was sitting with Elena and Caroline. They were friends again, but Bonnie was feeling fairly depressed again. Kai had made her realize yesterday, Kol was never coming back. Even if he wanted to, his parents would never allow it. Besides, she was starting to think Kol had met another girl at boarding school.

Jo come out of nowhere and sat down next to Bonnie. She flashed a wicked smile.

"Is it just me or are the rest of the cheerleaders super annoying?" Jo said opening her brown bag.

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. "They're alright."

"Uh-huh," Jo said sounding unconvinced. "Are you going to give my brother a chance?"

Bonnie shook her head and looked away.

"Too bad," Jo shrugged. "If you did, he might stop talking about you and the pining. It's totally annoying. I've never heard him gush about a girl."

"Oh?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. He has to be like insane because he is loving the whole, I'm not interested in you thing."

"Not to talk smack about your brother, but I did get a crazy and nosy vibe. Didn't your parents teach him to mind his own business?"

Jo laughed. "Not at all."

"Great."

Bonnie wasn't sure what she made of Jo. In all honesty, she thought maybe Jo was as cracked in the head as her twin brother. That was the rumor around school anyway that the twins were wild and everyone was waiting to see if they were going to be the new Rebekah and Kol. It was another reason, Bonnie wasn't crazy about Kai. But so far, the Parker twins hadn't seemed interested in causing trouble or doing pranks or even throwing parties.

Out of nowhere, Kai jumped between the two of them.

"Hey girls, whatcha talking about?"

Kai threw his arms around both of their shoulders. Bonnie shrugged him off and gave him a disgusted look.

"Your lack of sanity," Jo said with a wolfish smile. "It's completely mind-boggling."

"I am perfectly sane," Kai scoffed.

"Let me guess," Bonnie drawled. "Your mother had you tested?"

Kai snickered. "You'd think so, but no. I'm self-diagnosed with sanity."

"That's not as impressive as you think."

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jo asked.

"Studying," Bonnie said with a shrug. "I have a history test in a week."

"That's in a week," Jo said nudging her. "Live a little, Bon."

Suspicion flared up in Bonnie. The last time someone had told her to live a little, it had resulted in her boyfriend being sent to boarding school, her dad watching her every move like she might still rebel without Kol. But why would she when she was depressed?

"Sheesh, judging by the look on your face you'd think we're inviting you to commit crime and not game night, Bonster."

"Game night?"

"Game night," Jo said brightly.

"But why?" the question tumbled out of her lips before she could stop herself.

Still, it was a strange questions. She had hardly spoken to Jo before now and all of her interactions with Kai had left her wanting to strangle him.

To death.

With her bare hands.

And Bonnie wasn't a naturally violent person so it was alarming.

"I think it's obvious why I want you to come," Kai said with a heated look where he turned his chin down and his eyes appeared almost entirely black.

Bonnie scrambled back because of her own reaction to that look. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel a flush creeping up her neck.

"Ignore him," Jo said flatly. "Unless you like embarrassingly obvious come-ons."

Now Bonnie was blushing for real. The truth was, she did like them. Otherwise, she never would have gone out with Kol. Sure, she got all flustered and tongue-tied, but there was a charm to them that she found alluring. Maybe it was because they were so brazen and impossible to misunderstand, a complete contrast to her own game, which truthfully was non-existent.

"I have game, sissy. Ask any girl."

"Who else is going?" Bonnie asked.

"Just me, you and my siblings. The truth is, I kind of hate the other girls from school. Oh, except for Katherine. She is coming."

"Count me in."

"It was my invite that cinched it, right?"

"Ugh, it really wasn't," Bonnie said with an exasperated look at Kai.

"Again, ignore him," Jo said. "Our place, I'll text you the address."

XXX

The rest of the week, Bonnie was bored out of her mind. She always was anymore. And Kol still hadn't reached out. She'd even tried his social media a few times over the past few months and no response. But he also hadn't updated or logged on at all that she could see. It was hardly a surprise that the Swiss boarding school didn't allow the internet.

By the time Friday night came around, Bonnie was embarrassed by how excited she was to go to game night. The past few months must have been even worse than she had thought because the old her never would have been this excited to play a few games.

And the truth was, a part of her was looking forward to seeing Kai again. Just thinking about him sent a little electric thrill through her. Just picturing one of his many mischievous smiles or any one of those heated seductive looks he sent her made her toes curl.

Bonnie assured her dad, Katherine would under no circumstances be at game night (a total lie) and then she was out the door. She hurried to her car and sped off. The whole ride there, she tried to convince herself, she didn't think Kai was hot or funny.

Too bad the sad truth was he was both.

When she arrived at the Parkers' she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror. Her hair was up in a loose bun with ringlets. She wore just a little bit of mascara and some rosy pink lip gloss that showed off how plump her lips were. But she had avoided anything more dramatic because she didn't want Kai to think she had dressed up for him.

At the same time, she wanted him to think she was cute.

It was frustrating.

Bonnie was wearing a grey cropped hoodie with a pair of baggy ripped jeans and black pumps. She had diamond stud earrings in and rings on all of her fingers. It was a little past casual, but there was absolutely nothing about it that indicated she had dressed up for Kai.

Because she totally hadn't.

Even if she hoped he thought she was cute.

A loud rap on the window made her jump. Katherine smirked and pressed her face against the window.

Katherine held up a bottle of vodka. "Move your ass, Bennett. I brought booze!"

Crap, Bonnie thought. If her dad caught her drinking, she would be on her way to boarding school. And if she got shipped out of Mystic Falls too then she would _definitely never _see Kol again.

Or Kai.

But that was an unbidden thought and she shoved it away.

"Let's go," Bonnie said getting out of the car.

Katherine linked her arm with hers.

The Parker home was completely normal in every possible way. It was a light yellow suburban house with white trimming. The only thing about it that stood out was how far from the town of Mystic Falls it was.

They rang the doorbell and Jo answered. She wore a bright smile and ushered them inside leading them to the living room. There the party was already started with loud music – punk rock and if Bonnie knew her classics (which she did thanks to Kol) they were playing The Clash.

Kai was drumming his fingers against the table while a younger boy next to him did card tricks. The younger boy looked a lot like Kai only shorter and skinnier.

Bonnie wasn't surprised to see Tyler and Luka there as well as Jessie. They like her and Katherine had been sort of adrift since the Mikaelsons left town. Because the truth was Kol and Rebekah had turned them into a group of friends. Instead, of just a group of wild teenagers.

Bonnie and Katherine greeted everyone. Katherine grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the empty seat between her and Kai. Bonnie's arm kept accidentally brushing Kai's, which made a zing of electricity run through her. And to make matters worse, she could feel the warmth coming off Kai in waves.

"Hey, Bonster," Kai said leaning to the side and whispering in her ear.

Bonnie shot him an annoyed look because he was getting way closer than he needed to.

"What do you want Kai?"

"Me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing more than the pleasure of your company," he said with a slow seductive smile that made her stomach do a flip. A reaction, she was determined to ignore. "And to tell you how hot you look."

"Oh my God."

"It's a compliment."

"Keep it in your pants, Kai," Jo snapped.

Jo was sitting across from them on the second couch. Her blue eyes flashed warningly and Kai held his hands up in a faux placating gesture. Bonnie knew it wasn't genuine because he smirked and snickered at his sister.

"Here we go," Katherine said passing out a red plastic cup to everyone. "Now, I've mixed in the vodka generously so lightweights, you've been warned."

Katherine tried to pass Bonnie a cup, but she refused to take it.

"You know I can't."

"Sure you can," Katherine coaxed with a mischievous look. "Live a little, Bennett."

Bonnie shook her head. "My dad will kill me."

"Dude, I believe it," Tyler chimed in. "I've never seen anyone look as scary as Mr Hopkins when he picked you up from the police station!"

Kai turned to her with a look of pure glee. "You were in jail, Bunny? A girl like you - I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Katherine said. "Because it happened."

"Amazing," Kai said turning to her and looking like Christmas had come early.

"Alright," Jo said. "Everyone I have the teams ready."

To Bonnie's joy, she was teamed with Kai.

XXX

Bonnie had deliberately chosen a different spot in history class. She was hoping to throw Kai off her trail. He had been unshakable at game night. Although in his defence, they were on the same team. Instead of her normal seat at the front of the classroom, she sat in the back with Caroline and Elena.

Caroline and Elena were more or less ignoring her. Even though they seemed to think she was sitting with them as some sort of peace offering. But they wanted her to grovel some more before they forgave her for quitting cheerleading. At least forgave her in a more than a begrudging half-assed way.

Bonnie didn't care. She might have to repress her wild side, but she was sick of doing things she hated. So she ignored her friends and doodled in her notebook. She was working on a fairly realistic sketch of some of the graffiti she had done with Kol. Just as she started filling in the colors, Kai flopped down in the seat behind her.

Bonnie groaned. "Are you stalking me now? Because I gotta say, not a big turn on for most girls."

Caroline and Elena turned to stare with wide-eyed interest that they didn't bother to hide. But she ignored them like they had ignored her.

Kai leaned forward and tugged on her ponytail. She turned around and slapped away his hand. He chuckled and held his hands up playfully.

"Sheesh, Bonster. You're kind of rude, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Only stalkers," Bonnie replied with a saccharine smile.

"Ouch," he leaned back in his seat.

Bonnie looked up just in time to see Alaric Saltzman their history teacher bearing down on them.

"I see you two are arguing as per usual," Mr Saltzman said with a good natured smile. Unlike all of Bonnie's other teachers, he didn't seem interested in punishing her for dating Kol or going on a wild spree. "That's actually perfect timing."

Bonnie didn't need to look to know Kai was smirking. She could practically feel it.

"It is?" Bonnie asked dubiously.

Elena shot Bonnie and Kai a sanctimonious look. She knew what that look meant, it was because Elena thought they were in trouble. She had seen it often enough in the past to recognize it.

"It is," Alaric said with a bemused twist of his lips. "Today's class we are partnering up and working on a history project. It's fifty percent of your final grade for the semester."

"What's the topic, Mr Saltzman?" Caroline asked raising her hand as she spoke.

Bonnie barely resisted rolling her eyes. What was the point of raising her hand if she was just going to talk anyway? She knew what Kol would call Caroline, a kiss up.

"Anything you choose from this semester's syllabus or last years, but if you choose a topic from last year, you must dig deeper into than we did in class."

Bonnie saw others take notes, but she was watching Mr Saltzman. She had the sneaky feeling, he wasn't done with her or Kai just yet.

"And," Mr Saltzman said clearing his throat. "As Bonnie and Kai have demonstrated, I have chosen your partners."

Bonnie put her head on the desk.

Great, she had to work with Kai.

After that, the class broke into the pairs Mr Saltzman put them in.

Bonnie still had her head on the desk and she had no intentions of turning around. Her hope was that if she ignored this assignment it would disappear. Instead, Kai poked her in the back between the shoulder blades. When she didn't respond, he did it again.

And again and again, until she snapped.

"What?" Bonnie snarled whirling around.

"We have to pick a topic," Kai said with a bright smile. "I'm thinking the Salem witch trials. You seemed moderately more awake when we talked about that."

Bonnie glowered at him.

"Fine, whatever."

Bonnie turned around fully in her seat. She opened Kai's textbook ignoring his incredulous look at her rudeness.

"We need a presentation and a paper," Kai said reading off the paper Alaric had given all of them detailing the assignment.

"Great," Bonnie said looking up at him. "I'll write the paper if you give the presentation."

"You're kidding. It's ten thousand words, it's supposed to be done by two people over the next two months."

Bonnie shrugged. "As long as I don't have to spend time with you, I'm okay with that."

Kai gave her a look of pure exasperation. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kai clucked and tapped his fingertips on the desk. "You seem to really dislike me and no matter how much I rack my brain, I just can't figure out why."

"Maybe you just rub me the wrong way?"

"Nope," Kai grinned. "Here's my theory and correct me if I am wrong, but I think you like me. Like totally have the hots for me, but you feel guilty about it because of whatever happened with Cal -"

"Kol," Bonnie corrected on impulse.

"Right, Kol. Whatever," Kai said carrying on. "Anyway, so it's got you all twisted up and you take it out on me. Am I right?"

Bonnie stared at him. She grabbed her backpack and left.

"Bonnie," Kai called after her.

She ignored him and kept going. She also ignored Alaric calling after her. She marched straight out of the school building and she was so angry with Kai, she didn't even care if the school called her dad.

Kai caught up to her in the parking lot. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. Bonnie shot him a murderous look.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, Bonster. Look I overstepped, I get it. You hate me and that's fair."

Bonnie was tempted to leave it at that. Everything would be so much easier if she did actually hate Kai. The problem was, she didn't. He was right, her feelings for him were complicated mostly because of Kol. She had no idea where she stood with him. She had promised to wait, but it had been months.

If Kol was coming back, he would have been back by now, right?

"I don't hate you," Bonnie said in a mutter. She wrapped her arms around her. "I just don't like how you flirt, alright? I'm in kind of a weird place."

"I get it," Kai said genuinely. "It sounds like things ended in a really messed up with your last boyfriend. You aren't looking for anything and that's cool."

"That's just it. Things never ended, he was supposed to be back by now."

Bonnie looked away because she knew the heartbreak and confusion she felt was written all over her face.

"Shit," Kai said reaching for her, but she took a step back. "Everything about you makes sense now."

"What wouldn't make sense?" she demanded.

"Why you liked me, but were like not into me at the same time. I gotta admit it was kind of messing with my head."

"Could you just not?"

"I'm sorry," Kai said holding up his hands defensively. "I'm really sorry, but I think you are cool and I'd like to hang out."

Bonnie took a step back. "No, I've told you I'm not ready to date."

"And that's totally fine, but like we could be friends?"

Bonnie wrapped her arms protectively around herself, but she nodded quickly before she changed her mind. Friends would be good. She could always use more friends, especially since she had discovered she couldn't stand most of her friends.

"Friends I can handle," Bonnie agreed in a breathy voice.

She had no idea why she was so embarrassed. It was foolish because she thought Kai was hot and the way he flirted, it did something to her. Made her heart skip a beat and warmth pool in her stomach, and she felt more alive around him than she had anyone in a long time. But she wasn't ready to date, a part of her was still waiting for Kol.

Maybe some part of her would always be waiting.

"Cool," Kai flashed a bright smile. "What do you say you come over tonight and we watch a movie?"

Just thinking about watching a movie alone in the dark with Kai made her blush. But she sternly reminded herself they were just friends.

Friends, she repeated when he rubbed his jawline and she saw those silver rings he wore. She couldn't help herself, Kai was the kind of guy, who looked hella sexy wearing rings. Seeing them lined up on his fingers it made her wonder what those fingers could do on her body.

"I'd have to check with my dad, but I'll text you."

"He's really coming down hard on you, isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it," Bonnie muttered.

"Hey, Bonster, just how much trouble did you get yourself into?"

"A lot," she said looking away.

XXX

Bonnie had dinner with her Grams and dad. Rudy and Sheila had taken to arranging family dinners after Kol was sent away. The idea was that they were meant to help Bonnie stay on track and keep her from acting out (which was apparently normal after a parental figure abandoning you). But mostly it ended up being really tense because Sheila and Rudy did not like each other and couldn't agree on anything.

"How was school?" Rudy asked in his usual gruff voice.

"We have a history project," she said slowly. "I'm working with Kai. And he kind of invited me over tonight to watch a movie."

"Is it a date?"

"Oh, lighten up, Rudy," Sheila said snapping her fingers at him. "It's nice Bonnie is dating again."

"It's not a date," Bonnie mumbled.

She poked at her food with her fork and kept her eyes on her dinner. Her cheeks were scalding just talking about dating with her dad and Grams. And if Rudy knew what she and Kol had done the day before he was sent away, Rudy would have shot him. Her dad was big on college and if he thought anything would get in her way of a college degree like a teen pregnancy, he would lose it. Fortunately, Rudy didn't need to worry about that.

"Who is this Kai kid?" Rudy asked looking as if he'd rather Bonnie never date again.

"Kai Parker. His twin sister Jo is on the cheerleading team."

"Which you quit," Rudy said.

"I didn't like it anymore."

"I always thought it was a silly sport anyway," Sheila said waving his concern aside. "Bonnie should focus on her studies and finding something she's passionate about. Who knows? Maybe it will be history."

"Could be," Bonnie said even though she hated history. Mostly because she was desperate to the leave the house and spend time with someone, who didn't bore her. "So can I go?"

"Of course," Sheila said with a sharp look at Rudy.

"Fine," Rudy said through clenched teeth. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You call every thirty minutes," Rudy said.

"But you let me go to game night."

"There were other girls there."

Bonnie slumped forward and put her elbows on the table. She let her chin rest in her hand as she sulked. Rudy was ridiculous and she wondered if he would ever trust her again. And if Kol would ever be back. And how long she was going to lie to herself about how she really felt about Kai.

"Fine," Bonnie agreed. "Can I go now? Kai is waiting."

"Yes."

Bonnie got up and practically ran from the house.

Fifteen minutes later and she was once again outside of the Parker house. Kai was sitting on the porch swing waiting for her. She parked and jumped out. He grinned and waved.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him. "You didn't know if I would make it or not."

Yet he was still waiting, it was sweet.

"I had my hopes."

Bonnie grinned and blushed.

"We're just friends, remember?"

"Friends," Kai agreed with a chipper smile. "Who knows, maybe we will be best of friends soon, Bonster?"

She laughed. "Maybe. So let's get this movie night started."

"C'mon, follow me."

Intrigued Bonnie followed him around back to the other side of the house. Once they were in the backyard she looked around. Suddenly, she wasn't so much intrigued as she was apprehensive.

"Where are you taking me?"

Kai walked over to a big tree. Turned around and grinned as he pointed to the treehouse above.

"Check it out, Bunny. We are going old school for this movie night."

"Old school? I am not going into your creepy tree house."

"Creepy?" he scoffed raising eyebrows. "How dare you?"

Bonnie laughed at his offended expression. "C'mon, you gotta admit it's kind of serial killer-y."

"Okay, I see what you mean and prepare to eat your words.

Still not sure this was a good idea, Bonnie followed Kai up the rope ladder. Once she made it into the tree house, she was floored. It didn't look like any tree house she had ever seen before and whoever had built it had put a lot of care and thought into it.

It actually had two levels. A top level where the bed stretched out along the whole floor. The bottom area was bigger and looked like it was Kai and Jo's usual hang-out spot.

Kai had a cooler ready to go along with the movie projector. She sat down hesitantly on the pillows and blankets. She kept reminding herself it wasn't a date even if it had all the trappings of a date.

Kai sat down on the opposite side of her, which made her feel less on edge. He got them each a soda and passed her the popcorn bowl. He set play on the movie.

"Are you ready for 80's horror?"

Bonnie shook her head. "How old are you?"

Kai laughed. "Pretty sure we're the same age, Bonster. Unless you got held back a grade. I did."

Bonnie turned on her side to study him. "You did? What for?" then it dawned on her. "You're lying. Jo is in our grade."

"How do know we both didn't get held back?" Kai asked making his eyes wide and making a crazy face at her.

"I'd believe it about you, but Jo is smart."

Kai laughed. He threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"You're mean and I kind of dig it, Bon."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Bonnie snuggled down underneath the blankets and made herself comfortable against the pillows. There was less than a foot between her and Kai, a distance she was careful to maintain.

The movie was actually surprisingly scary. The blood and gore didn't phase her, but the creepy music and jump scares were starting to get to her. Worse still was the way Kai kept inching closer. He shot her a mischievous look every time he inched closer as if to see her reaction. That was easy, she pretended not to notice. Even though the closer he got, the more it felt like her skin was on fire.

"You know, Bunny," Kai said tilting his head to give her an adorable look that made her heart skip a beat. "If you need someone to protect you from the spooky monsters, you can mosey on over here."

"Mosey?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "And this isn't the scariest movie I've ever seen. Not by far."

"Really?" he said grinning and looking intrigued.

"Yeah, you don't know horror until you have watched Japanese horror movies."

"Tell me about it," he sat up and grinned. "Those American remakes, they're awful, am I right?"

"Totally," Bonnie agreed with a smile.

"Alright, if I'd known you were this cool, I would have picked a scarier movie."

Bonnie laughed. "Why do guys always underestimate me?"

"Guess you were right after all and I am the dumb twin. My mistake."

Bonnie laughed at the teasing glint in his eye.

"Well you're pretty. Not everyone can be the total package like your sister."

Kai chuckled. "Well since you are officially awesome, I'm going to pop in a Japanese horror movie."

"Now you're talking."

Kai changed the movie and now it was so scary, she was actually inching closer to him same as he was. Their arms were next touching and she felt his warmth. His arms were well-muscled and she blushed when he pressed his arm closer to hers.

The best and worst part of Japanese movies was that she had to keep looking otherwise she would miss parts of the dialogue. Just like now, when the ghost demon thing was eating the corpse, she had to look otherwise she might miss something.

"Oh my God," she whispered and sunk further underneath the blanket.

"C'mere, Bonster," Kai put his arm around her shoulder and turned her face into his chest. "Consider this a friendly gesture. Nothing more."

She laughed. "Shut up and tell me when it's over."

Kai laughed as well. Soon she felt the rumbling in his chest and vibrated through her. Face pressed into his chest, his voice sounded even deeper. That was bad because it turned her insides into jelly and she goosebumps rose on her arms that had nothing to do with the horror movie.

Oh boy, Bonnie knew in that instant she was in trouble. And she was fooling no one, not even herself if she thought they could be just friends.

He even smelled nice. Trying to be subtle, she inhaled a little deeper, pressing herself closer letting her hand come to rest above his heart.

When was the last time she had been hugged boy a hot boy that smell good?

Months.

"Kai," she murmured hearing the embarrassment in her voice. "I don't think we are just friends."

Kai touched his forehead to hers. His breath fanned her face and she sighed. It felt nice, being this close to him. It filled her with heat.

"I don't think we are either."

Bonnie turned her face up to his. His lips were a mere inch from hers and he brushed his nose against hers. They were so close it was like they were sharing breath.

Kai's arm tightened around her and his biceps felt rock hard against her waist. His lips brushed hers and she sucked in her breath. A tingle of electricity shot through her. His one hand stroked her face, brushing her hair aside. His touch was so gentle it sent warmth through her.

His mouth slanted toward hers and she closed her eyes. She gave in to her attraction to Kai. Instead of pulling away, she moved closer and met him halfway. The kiss was gentle and tentative. He sucked on her bottom lip and she gasped.

Kai took advantage of that gasp to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swirled, slowly exploring each other. She felt him smile as he ran his hand along her body. His touch was slow and leisurely. It sent sparks through her and his touch was scorching. He gripped her thigh and pulled her leg over his hip.

He touched his forehead to hers and broke the kiss. Bonnie was breathing heavy and Kai's face was flushed. His eyes were closed, but his smile was satisfied.

"Wow," he murmured.

"I know the feeling," Bonnie agreed in a breathy voice.

Kai hugged her to him and she pressed herself closer. She blushed when she felt his growing hardness against her thigh. She swallowed, if he was even half as large as she suspected, he was huge.

Oh my God.

She burrowed her face in the crook of his neck.

XXX

Bonnie woke the next morning because sunlight streamed in her eyes. She sighed and rolled over only to hit something hard. Her eyes flew open and she saw Kai. He was lying on his side, sleeping peacefully. Her back had been to his and horrified, she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Kai, wake up!" she exclaimed pushing on his chest.

"Mhm," Kai protested. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. "So sleepy."

She was trapped in his embrace and she groaned in exasperation.

"Kai, wake up! Seriously! My dad is going to kill me then you! Or you then me!"

Kai chuckled. "Relax, it's not morning yet."

"Yes, it is! It's light outside!"

Bonnie tried to shove on his chest, but she had to admit, it wasn't very successful because her arms were pinned between his body and hers. It didn't help that he was a lot stronger than she was.

"Mhm," he burrowed his face in her hair. "You smell nice."

"Kai, Kai!" she said starting to grow frantic. She kicked his shin. "Please, you have to wake up! My dad is going to send me to boarding school for this."

Kai jerked awake at that. He blinked and stared down at her blearily. "Your dad is going to send you to boarding school?"

"Yes, I think I will," Rudy said.

Bonnie jumped and so did Kai. They turned toward entrance to the tree house. Rudy had climbed inside when they were distracted. With him was another older man that Bonnie assumed was Kai's father.

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed and she felt herself pale. "We fell asleep, dad. I swear."

"Whatever happened, I'm certain it's entirely my son's fault," Joshua said in a grumbly voice.

Bonnie looked at Kai helplessly. Her dad was apparently insanely overprotective, but Kai's dad was clearly a jerk.

"Joshua!" a woman's voice said in harsh tones.

Bonnie couldn't see her, but she assumed it was Kai's mom, who was somewhere on the ground.

"You were meant to be home before eleven," Rudy said in an irritated tone of voice. "If I hadn't fallen asleep -"

"As I said, it is likely all Kai's fault."

Bonnie ground her teeth together. She was so tired of her dad blaming her boyfriends for her behavior. It was like her dad was deliberately ignoring her part in this. Except for when he was threatening to send her to boarding school.

"We just slept," Bonnie said.

"Seriously, we fell asleep," Kai agreed. "It was a total accident and I'm super sorry, Mr Bennett."

Bonnie knew that was the wrong thing to say when Rudy's nostrils flared.

"It's Hopkins," Rudy corrected in a low guttural voice. "And fine. Bonnie get down here. You have to get to school."

"I know, dad."

Bonnie got up and followed him and Joshua down from the treehouse. Kai stuck his head out of the latch just in time to see her getting in her car with her dad. She waved unhappily and Kai grinned, returning the wave.

Rudy appeared far less annoyed than usual when Bonnie got in the car, which she found amazing. If the boy in question had been Kol, Rudy would have flayed him. Of course, Kol's first impression on her dad hadn't done him any favors. Kol had shown up in his expensive car, flashing a Rolex and with his posh British accent, there was no way Rudy was going to like him.

On the other hand, Kai came across as more of a normal boy. He lived in a normal house and shared a car with his twin sister. There was nothing that screamed entitled bad boy about Kai.

"What were you thinking, Bonnie?" Rudy asked. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and tensing his jaw as they drove out of the driveway.

"I fell asleep. It was as a total accident," she said aware she sounded like a broken record.

"I thought it wasn't a date."  
"It wasn't," she lied.

Guiltily, she looked out of the window.

"It looked like a date. Pillows, blankets, scary movie."

Bonnie blushed and bit down on her bottom lip. "It's just where Kai hangs out."

"Uh-huh," Rudy said with a sly look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Is he trouble? And how about you try not to lie to me this time?"

"He's not. He's just fun."

"Not like Kol?"

"Not like Kol," Bonnie agreed in a dejected mutter.

And it was true. As far as she knew, Kai didn't have a criminal record. Instead, he was just a little wilder than the average boy at her school.

"In spite of what happened, you can date him. If he comes to dinner this weekend, alright?"

"Alright."

XXX

Bonnie found Kai under the bleachers during lunchbreak. He was smoking and eating lunch with Jo. She had taken to eating there with them this week. And she had been putting off inviting Kai to dinner. Mostly, because they seemed to be in a kind of holding pattern after the kiss.

Jo checked her watch. "I should get to practice soon."

"Why don't you eat with the cheerleading squad?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, you just want Kai all to yourself," Jo giggled, but when Kai elbowed her, she grew serious. Or more serious. She still bore a mischievous smile. "I don't like them, duh."

"Duh," Kai agreed with a chipper smile. He winked at Bonnie. "Wanna get into trouble this weekend with me, Bonster?"

"Nope, I don't want to go to boarding school, but thank you for asking."

Kai snickered.

Jo grabbed her backpack and dashed to practice.

"It's harmless fun, I promise. Scout's honor."

"You were a scout?" she asked dubiously.

Now there was a mental image she had trouble with. Kai dressed with a certain bad boy swagger that made her think, he wouldn't ever have been a scout.

"Alright, I wasn't," he said with a chuckle and a pleading look. "But seriously, it's innocent trouble."

"No such thing. At least not according to my dad."

Again, Kai laughed. "Look, we already did the overnighter for our first date so I'm thinking, we can't get into too much trouble if we TP a house."

Bonnie gaped at him.

"That wasn't a date."

"It totes was, Bonster," Kai said grinning at her. "Let's recap. One, we were alone. Two, we watched a horror movie. Three, we snuggled and four, we kissed. So tell me again, how it wasn't a date?"

"No, it was two friends hanging out and it got romantic. You want a date? You're going to have to ask me on one and use the word."

"Fine," he huffed before grinning again. "Want to go on a date with me on Friday?"

"Sure, but no trouble."

"Admit it, you love trouble."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. "Alright, I love trouble."

Oh, how she missed getting into trouble. Going to parties, drinking – and most of all, the thrill of it. There was nothing like breaking the rules to get her adrenaline flowing and her heart pounding. Whatever Kai wanted to do on Friday she was in.

"Great, we are TP-ing Mr Saltzman's house."

"Sure, but why?"

There was a twinkle in Kai's eye. "He tried to put me on the track team."

"Oh, no, how terrible."

She looked Kai over and saw he did have a runner's physique. Kai was tall and slim, but not in a scrawny way. He was more lean and well-muscled, but in a subtle way. She had to admit he was sexy and she blushed when she realized, he had seen her drooling.

"Do I look like I want to be an athlete?"

"Could get you a scholarship?"

"Psht, I'm not going to college."

"You're not?" Bonnie said with a raised eyebrow.

Even Kol was going to college and he hated school. Hell, he had a criminal record and he even he was planning on getting a degree.

"I'm going to be a rockstar."

"O-okay."

"I'm serious. So this Friday you're coming to my band's concert and then we're going to TP Alaric's house."

"Alright, but it's the same deal as last time. I have to talk my dad into letting me out of the house. And you have to come to family dinner on Saturday or my dad won't let me date you."

"Really? Is that what bad girl Bonnie did?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "Bad girl Bonnie climbed out the window and nearly got herself sent to an all girl's boarding school."

Kai laughed. "Man, I wish I had been here for that."

Now that Bonnie wasn't sure he actually would have. And she was relieved Kai and Kol hadn't gone to school with her at the same time. There were two boys, she never wanted to be in the middle of.

How would she ever choose?

XXX

That Friday, Bonnie was waiting nervously for Kai to pick her up. Last time, she hadn't been nervous because technically, it wasn't a date. This time there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was a date.

It was her first real date since Kol had been sent to boarding school. Just thinking about it turned her stomach. Things had been so much easier when she could lie to herself and pretend they were just friends.

Rudy was pacing in the living room. He had threatened her a few hundred times if she came home after curfew. After the last time, she had gone out with Kai, she understood.

The doorbell rang and Bonnie hurried to the door only to backtrack and run into the living room. Wouldn't she looked desperate if she opened the door herself? Or did it matter?

Oh my God, was she overthinking this?

"Can you get the door, dad?"

Rudy huffed, but started walking toward the front door. Bonnie grinned then dashed up the back stairs to her room. She needed to check her appearance, but she never actually got that far. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard her dad call for her.

"BONNIE!"

That didn't sound good. Bonnie ran back down the stairs expecting trouble only to see Kai leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Bonster."

"Hey, Kai."

"He is in a band?" Rudy hissed as he turned around to glare at Bonnie.

Bonnie grimaced. "Didn't I mention that?"

It was first then she noticed the drumsticks in Kai's back pocket. If only Kai had kept those out of sight. Now there was a good chance her dad wouldn't let her go. Rudy disliked musicians almost as much as he did Kol.

"No, you didn't."

"Can I still go?"

"It's just rehearsal," Kai said with a polite smile.

One she had never ever seen him use before. Yup, Kai was definitely trying to convince her dad, he was the sort of boy, any father would want their daughter around. Which she was fairly sure was the opposite of true.

"Please, can I go?"

"Fine," Rudy said from between narrowed eyes. "But if you put as much as one toe out of line, it's -"

"Boarding school for me, I know," Bonnie said with a heavy sigh. "Thanks dad."

Rudy scowled at her, but Bonnie hurried past her dad. She grabbed Kai's hand and kept running to the car. If she and Kai didn't hurry her dad might change his mind.

Kai laughed and held the door open for her. "Quick get away, huh, Bonster?"

"Just hurry."

Kai laughed again as she got in the car. He closed the door for her and loped around to the driver's side. He got in, put the key in the engine and drove away at a much slower pace than earlier. If he was doing it on purpose to make her crazy then she was going to strangle him.

"Is this hurrying?" she asked when he didn't speed up when they were off her street.

"Well I don't want your dad to think I'm irresponsible."

"Oh my God."

Kai smirked at her and he sped up.

Kai's band practice was in the downtown. Cliché as it might be it was in an abandoned warehouse. Kai parked right in front and they walked in together.

"No offence, but how do you have a band already?" Bonnie asked as she looked around the warehouse.

It looked empty except for the music instruments and the guys lounging around.

"We connected over Facebook. They'd just lost a member and they knew me from my band in Portland."

"Cool."

Kai's band members seemed like fairly normal guys. Except with a touch of punk rock in their attitude and appearance.

"Hey guys," Kai said nodding to them. "This is Bonnie. Bonnie is this Jack, Rafe and Dwayne."

"Hey," Bonnie said suddenly a little uncomfortable.

Was she the only guest?

"Hey," Dwayne and Rafe said in unison.

"Where's that hot sister yours?" Jack said completely ignoring Bonnie and sounding disappointed.

"Do I look like my sister's keeper to you?"

"Kind of yeah. Isn't that a part of the whole twin thing?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Jo is running late, alright? Like I'd let her miss practice, I love watching you strike out."

Bonnie felt better knowing Jo was coming too.

Kai showed Bonnie to the chairs in front of the stage. He passed her a soda and they started playing. They weren't bad, Bonnie had to give them that.

And Kai?

He suited the role as lead guitarist and singer. It was like his usual magnetism was magnified. He grinned and closed his eyes, singing into the microphone. Bonnie knew why he'd brought her, he was hot and he obviously knew it.

Jo joined them after a couple of songs. She sat down next to Bonnie and she saw Kai was right. Jo ignored every single one of Jack's attempts to get noticed. He was the drummer and since Jo's arrival, his tricks were getting more and more out of hand.

And yet still Jo refused to as much as look at him.

Grinning, Bonnie leaned toward Jo. "So you don't like Jack, huh?"

"Nope, and he can't take a hint."

Bonnie laughed.

"I guess that's not the best quality in a man."

"Coming from you that's just ironic."

"Why?"

"Because you're on a date with Kai and he so can't take a hint."

Bonnie giggled. "I guess there is an exception to every rule."

"Or you just went out with him to get him to stop asking."

"That's also a possibility."

Jo laughed. "That'll keep him on his toes. Good, don't let him start taking you for granted this early on."

"Does he do that a lot?" Bonnie asked glancing toward the stage.

"Nah, but he's an idiot. Like all men."

That made them both laugh.

Kai opened his eyes. He was still singing into the microphone. He caught her eye – as if she could look away. He flashed a wicked smile and winked at her. She grinned and blushed, avoiding Jo's eye when she shot her a teasing look.

XXX

It was almost Christmas and Bonnie was curled up on the bed in Kai's tree house. Kai's arm was around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest. She turned her face up to his and he placed soft pecks against her lips that made her sigh.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" she asked with a smile as her hands played against his chest.

"Who says I got you anything?"

"Oh my God," Bonnie said moving away and giving him an offended look. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Kai said with a neutral face expression. "You've been a bad girl and bad girls don't get Christmas presents."

"What? No way! You are such a jerk. Well then you're not getting yours."

"What? You got me something?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Tell me," Kai said eyes lighting with excitement.

"Not until you give me my gift."

"Gimme."

Kai grabbed her wrists and started tickling her side. She howled and kicked. She flailed and only ended up on her back. He kept tickling her mercilessly.

"Gimme," Kai repeated.

"No!" she howled and kicked. "My gift first."

Kai laughed and tickle her harder. She cried out and gasped for breath. Tears were leaking out of her eyes.

"Say uncle, say uncle," Kai repeated as he continued to attack her. "Come on give in."

"Kai - can't - breathe!"

Bonnie squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but it was impossible. Kai was too strong. But he finally stopped and she collapsed against the mattress. Bonnie gulped down air and giggled in spite of herself.

Kai slid her sweater up her stomach. He followed the path kissing the smooth skin. She sighed and pressed herself against him. He placed soft open-mouthed kisses along her stomach. His lips grazed the spot just below her breasts, which her sweater still covered.

Bonnie's fingers tangled into his hair. She wrapped her legs around his back and arched her back for more. She moaned and her eyes closed.

"Kai."

"Hm, I love it when you say my name, Bonster," Kai's voice was husky.

When he spoke his breath danced along her damp skin. She shivered and whimpered. Kai rested his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. His touch was warm. He was trying to grow a beard and the stubble scratched against her skin. It was a feeling she never tired of.

"But seriously, what did you get me?"

"Well -" Kai jumped up into a sitting position and he wore a goofy grin. "I got you -"

He reached underneath the bed and pulled out a small nicely wrapped box. He had wrapped the gift in shiny silver wrapping paper and there was an emerald bow.

He handed it to her and she unwrapped it with careful fingers.

Inside of the box was a framed photo of the two of them. The frame was silver and delicate. She recognized the scene in the photo. She and Kai were sitting in his treehouse. She was bundled up in a sweater because it had been early November and getting cold out. It was the first photo of the two of them. Since then, they'd taken a few hundred.

But this one was special because it was the day they'd become official. In the photograph, Bonnie was sitting on Kai's lap and his arms were around her. They were both wearing big cheesy grins.

It was the sweetest gift anyone had ever given her.

"Oh my God, Kai."

Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and kissed his check. Kai laughed and hugged her back.

"You like it then?"

"I love it!"

"I told Jo it wasn't mushy or stupid."

"It's actually really mushy," Bonnie said with a teasing smile. She gave him another quick peck on the cheek. "But lucky for you, I love mushy."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, and I totally love cheesy too, which you also are."

"I am not," Kai scoffed and pulled away. He gave her a mock wounded look. "I can't believe you think I'm cheesy."

"I can't believe you think you're not."

"I am totally cool."

Bonnie laughed. She squeezed him tighter and ruffled his hair.

"Cheer up, Kai. You haven't even seen your present yet."

"Is it shiny? Tell me it's shiny or does it have violence in it?"

"What kind of gift would include violence?"

"The best kind."

Bonnie laughed. She took Kai's wrapped gift out of her purse that was lying on the floor. Kai grabbed it and eagerly tore into wearing a bright smile. Bonnie actually felt a little bad about her gift, it was less personal than the one he had given her.

Kai tore up the wrapping paper to reveal a leather necklace with a silver pendant. Bonnie had chosen it because it looked like it would fit with his grunge punk rock vibe and those silver rings he wore.

"This is awesome," Kai said looking up at her with a goofy grin. "Seriously awesome."

"Yeah?"

She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah."

Kai grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She climbed back onto his lap and ground her hips onto his core. They hadn't gone all the way before, but she knew Kai wanted to even if he didn't push for more. Just like Kol, he was comfortable taking it at whatever speed she wanted. And these past few weeks, she'd wanted to move things along and now felt like a good time.

For once, Kai's whole family was out. Her dad wasn't expecting her back for hours, which meant they had privacy. The only thing was, she wasn't sure how to let Kai know she wanted to. If she said the words aloud, she might die of embarrassment.

After all, she wasn't nearly as experienced as Kai. She'd only had the one time with Kol right before he was sent away. Yet she also knew putting it off could end badly. Her one regret with Kol was that they hadn't gotten there sooner. They could have had months. Instead, they'd had a matter of hours. And her worst fear was history repeating itself with Kai.

But she just didn't know how to bring it up.

It occurred to her then, instead of talking about it, maybe she should just go for it. So that's what she did.

She took off her sweater and threw it aside. Kai's eyes widened and filled with heat as his eyes hungrily roamed her figure. She blushed and before she could back down, she grabbed his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him roughly and she felt Kai smile against her lips.

Gently, his hands cupped her face and she slowed the kiss down. Made it soft and tender rather than frantic. Her desperation burned away. In its place a slow warmth built up inside of her. Dampness pooled between her legs and the ache that was starting grew more intense when his hands cupped her breasts. He massaged and kneaded. She moaned and rubbed herself against him.

Her hands started to move of their own volition. Before she could overthink it, she was pulling off his shirt. Kai raised his arms to help her and he tossed it aside without even looking to see where it went.

Bonnie started to undo her bra. She discarded the garment and then Kai's mouth was on her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples. They hardened in response to his touch as she arched her back for more.

Kai reached into his wallet and withdrew a condom. She frowned at it. Even though his mouth still hadn't left her breast, she was starting to return to sanity.

"Kai," she mumbled tugging on his hair. "How long has that been in your wallet?"

"Not long. Couple of days, maybe."

Bonnie's frown deepened. "That's not good. You know condoms can break after being in a wallet."

Kai exhaled and put his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Yeah, but that's after like weeks and months."

She chewed on her lower lip, still not convinced. If she got pregnant…the way abortion laws were tightening – and her dad, she shuddered at the look on his face if she got pregnant before she finished high school. Rudy's fondest wish was for Bonnie to be a college graduate like him and Sheila.

"Are you sure it's only been there for a couple of days?"

If she'd then what she knew now, she never would have taken the chance with Kol. But luckily, she hadn't gotten pregnant. And Kol was such a player before her, he'd kept a box in his nightstand. Bonnie suspected he grabbed a new one from there before every date – she shook herself. She was doing it again, comparing Kai to Kol. And she'd promised herself she would stop. Because it was stupid when Kol had forgotten all about her. Bonnie believed he had otherwise he would have been back by now or sent her a message through Elijah.

Just _something. _

Kai kissed her gently on the lips and touched his forehead to hers.

"I promise, babe. I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. I threw it in after our last makeout session because things have started to get really heated and I figured better safe than sorry, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know," she said blushing.

Her last makeout session with Kai had ended up with the two of them practically trying to fuse into one being. His hands had touched every part of her body outside of her clothes and she'd pressed herself closer, moaning each time his hands found a sensitive spot.

It made sense Kai would want to be prepared for any eventuality.

"So we're good? This is cool?" Kai asked and he searched her eyes.

"Yes."

Kai grinned and kissed her. It was a hungry kiss that stole her breath away. She gasped and Kai pushed her back on the bed.

He broke the kiss to put the condom on. Blushing, Bonnie stared at the ceiling. Kai was definitely large and she didn't want to stare. If she did then she might be overcome with nerves. She was already nervous, she wasn't exactly the most experienced. Compared to Caroline and Katherine, she was almost a nun.

Kai covered her with his body and he ran his fingers along her slit. It was a light teasing gesture that stoked her passion. She blushed when she realized she was soaking wet, but Kai seemed to like it because he kissed her lingeringly.

He pushed himself inside of her inch by inch. She groaned as the pain sliced through her, but it only lasted for a moment. Then came the feeling of being filled to the hilt and her walls were stretched in a way that was just this side of pain.

Kai began to move and she raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Kai's whole body covered hers and his hand went to the nape of her neck as he kissed her throat. Slowly, heat started to rise inside of her once again. She could feel that tightening low in her stomach and she moaned. Her eyes fell closed and the world faded away.

All that was left was her and Kai. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the noise of skin on skin.

Kai nipped and sucked on her throat. Her fingernails scratched down his back as she clawed her revenge. He laughed and moaned in pleasure.

Kinky, she thought with a grin.

Kai reversed their positions and she was sitting on him. She sunk further onto him and cried out when he hit that deepest point inside of her.

"Kai," she moaned.

He locked their hands together, fingers interlocking and palms touching. She fell forward and both their hands rested by his head. Kai's eyes closed as she sunk further onto him than she'd thought she could. His breath came in small puffs from his nose as noises of pleasure tumbled out of him.

Wanting to experiment, Bonnie swiveled her hips. Both she and Kai moaned at the sharper angle. Her chest was flat against his and she started to rise up and back down on him. Each time his cock hit the deepest spot within her, she whimpered. Her eyes fell closed and within seconds, one of Kai's hands was on her hip. He thrust up to meet her, changing the pace until it was fast and rough.

All she could do was bounce helplessly on top of him. Crying out each time she sheathed him to the hilt. Colors danced behind her eyes and the feral noises she was making were foreign to her. That tightening grew stronger and her core ached with each new thrust.

Soon her walls were clenching around him and she clung to the sheets as he thrust up into her. Kai flipped them over and a cry fell from her lips. Before she had fully recovered, he was driving into her hard and slow from behind as his body lay on top of hers. Her stomach was on the mattress and her fingers dug into the sheets. She could feel Kai's mouth kissing her spine and hear his groans.

The change of pace had made her orgasm come to a crashing halt. She squirmed and mewled in complaint. Her core was throbbing painfully and she ached for release. Craved it like a physical thing. She felt like she was wound too tight and the denial was too much.

"Kai please, please, I'm so close," she whimpered.

Kai smiled against her back. His hand went underneath her body. He pinched her nipple and she cried out. He soothed the ache by running his thumb along it.

"Say please again, babe," he said in a rough voice.

"Please."

"Anything for you."

Kai's thrusts picked up in intensity and she clawed at the sheets so hard she was sure she was going to ruin them. His hand roamed her body and stopped when he came to her clit. He played with her clit and she whimpered.

Pleasure crashed over her and she shattered. She came screaming his name. Her walls clenched around his hard cock and he stiffened as he climaxed with her.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap. Kai threw the condom in the wastebasket and wrapped his arms around her. She was still splayed out on her stomach, too sated to move. He draped himself over her and his head came to rest on her back. Her heart was pounding wildly and every muscle in her body felt languid and warm.

Kai chuckled and pulled her closer. "We are so going to have to do that again."

Bonnie laughed as well. "I think I can be persuaded."

"Hm," Kai squeezed her tight. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, you too."

Bonnie felt a brief flicker of sadness. The only other boy she'd loved was Kol. But he was gone and he wasn't coming back. She couldn't wait forever as tempting as it might have once been.

"Best Christmas ever," Kai said with another laugh.

Kai's laugh was always so open and warm. She smiled in content and closed her eyes. She was already drifting off to sleep.

XXX

The rest of Christmas break passed in a blur for Bonnie. She spent time with her dad and Grams as well as with Kai. She even joined Kai's family for dinner. And her dad had invited Kai over. He seemed to like Kai or maybe he just liked that he wasn't Kol. Bonnie had no idea, but she was grateful, he welcomed her new boyfriend.

Before she quite knew it, she was back at school. By the time April came around, she was still dating Kai. They were planning a camping trip with Jo and some of their friends. She and Kai were sitting on the bleachers at school talking about it.

"We can't go more than a couple of hours away," Bonnie said pointing to the map, Kai had brought. "If we went up into the mountains, it would take almost a whole day just to drive there and my dad would totally freak."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Kai argued. "Your dad doesn't need to know our exact location."

"You want me to lie?" Bonnie gaped at him. "If I get caught that's so it for us. I'll be shipped off to boarding school."

Kai looked genuinely surprised. "Is he still on that? It's been a whole year and you haven't as much as crossed the line with a toe."

Bonnie laughed. "And yet I haven't been even a little bored," she nudged his knee with hers playfully. "But my dad is totally serious. I don't think he will ever trust me again. I got arrested, remember?"

Kai closed his eyes and he wore a smirk. "Bad girl in jail. There's a mental image I like. Kind of a Caged Heat scenario, you know?"

Bonnie shoved him. Kai laughed and pretended to almost fall from the bench before pulling himself back up. He scooted closer and watched her with light dancing in his eyes. He grinned and took her hands in his. He laced their fingers together and she moved closer.

"C'mon, let's just go that campsite a few miles out of town. I want to go to my senior year."

"Fine," Kai exclaimed and made a crazy face. "The things, I do for you."

Bonnie grinned and she was about to lean in and kiss him when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure approaching.

Her breath caught in her throat. There was something familiar about him, but it couldn't be, could it?

The boy came closer and Bonnie felt faint. She knew that tall build, the lean muscles and the way his dark hair fell in his eyes.

Kol.

Bonnie almost fell off the bleachers, she was leaning forward to eagerly. She had to know if it was Kol, hands caught her before she fell. She had no idea whose, but someone definitely caught her.

Then he came to a stop in front of the bleachers and she knew it was definitely Kol. She would know that mischievous smile anywhere.

"Greetings, beautiful. Did you miss me?" Kol asked in his usual drawl. His eyes landed on Kai and they narrowed. "Would you mind taking your hands off my girlfriend, mate?"

"Girlfriend?" Kai growled.

"Kol," Bonnie breathed. "Oh my God, it's really you!"

In that instant, no one else existed in the world. All Bonnie saw was Kol. After a whole year, he was really here.

Her feet acted of their own accord. Before she knew what was happening she racing down the bleachers and he came to meet her halfway. She threw herself into his waiting arms and wrapped hers around his neck. His hand cupped her face and he turned her face up to his.

"You are just as gorgeous as I remember," he murmured as his thumb stroked patterns on her cheek.

"I can't believe it's really you – oh my God!"

"Give me a kiss, love."

"Hey asshole, that's actually my girlfriend."

Bonnie turned around in time to see Kai getting to his feet and coming towards them.

That woke Bonnie up. She pulled away from Kol and looked between the two of them helplessly.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"What am I doing here?" Kol said staring at her in shock. "I told you I would come back as soon as I could."

"It's been a year."

Kol's dark eyes passed menacingly over Kai. "So I gathered now that you have a new boyfriend."

"I tried to call – social media – everything," Bonnie said deciding to ignore Kai, who was coming closer now.

"I sent you letters."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you didn't. I would have gotten them."

"I don't know what to tell you. I wrote. Every week. I would have written more, but the school didn't allow it and then I was shipped off to bootcamp for the summer."

"I heard from Elijah."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself. Kai had joined them now and he was staring hard at Kol.

"So you're Bonnie's criminal ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm not her ex," Kol growled before refocusing his attention on Bonnie. "What else did Elijah tell you?"

"Nothing and I just heard it from Katherine."

Kol shook his head. "I wondered when you never wrote back, Elijah was supposed to pass along the –" he broke off in another growl. "You really never got any of my post? Your address is still Oak Creek Road 228?"

Bonnie nodded slowly.

Realization hit as suddenly as if she had been doused in ice water.

"Oh my God, my dad," she breathed.

"What the hell, Bonster?" Kai demanded. "You aren't seriously buying this?"

"But it all makes sense now."

Bonnie had waited by the mailbox for the first two weeks and when nothing came – she'd stopped. Rudy had rerouted the mail to his office. She'd thought nothing of it because he wasn't home as much as he had been the first couple of weeks when Kol was sent away and – and he said he wanted his bills sent there directly after he'd missed a few because of his crazy schedule. And Rudy had been all too eager to welcome Kai.

Was it because the letters were still coming?

"You didn't really believe I'd forget about you, did you, beautiful?"

"I – Iiii – I didn't know what to think," she whispered. "I just assumed you had met another girl."

What had she done?

She'd given up on Kol so quickly and here he'd been waiting all this time to come back. A whole year, a year's worth of letters. And she'd moved on with Kai in November. Fallen in love by Christmas.

Now what was she going to do?

"Well what's it going to be, Bonster?"

"Obviously me, mate."

Bonnie looked helplessly between the two boys she loved and shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm working on part 2 based on an anon ask that I loved and knew would merge perfectly with this. Let me know what you thought of this fic. Who you like best and what do we think of Bonnie as a bad girl? Did I mention I love this request? It was supposed to be short, but it completely ran away with me. **

**On another note, my cousin, who lives in Ohio told me sex ed is seriously lacking in America so for my countrymen, who didn't grow up in Europe, this is how you use a condom and keeping them in a wallet is bad for them. That said, if you're under eighteen, please don't read my M-rated fics because they are super smutty and I don't want to corrupt teenagers. **

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to stay in the loop or send me a request. I'm working on a few. **

**Izzy **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a request for the anon, who is unhappy kennett never became canon. I feel your pain and let's drown our sorrow in fanfic. **

"What do you say? Let's do this together."

Bonnie stared at Kol's outstretched hand. What she saw in his eyes was nothing short of genuine sincerity. It caught her off guard. His dark eyes were staring at her so intensely and she had no idea what to do.

What he was proposing was insane. Allowing the veil to stay down within Mystic Falls? It sounded like a recipe for disaster to her. All of the spirits on the other side, free to roam through the streets as corporeal beings, not a good idea. Half of the dead probably wanted Damon dead. And she didn't care about Damon, but that put her friends in danger.

But she was dead. And she didn't want to be stuck on the Other Side for all of eternity. She hadn't even turned eighteen yet. She was meant to graduate today and now? Now, she was doomed to the same fate as Kol.

So what she did, she did out of a moment of insanity.

"Okay, together."

Tentatively, she put her hand in his. Kol squeezed her hand and she blushed. His hand was warm and rough. If it had been anyone else, his touch would have sent a shiver down her spine. But it was Kol and she was amazed she was actually allowing him to touch her at all.

Kol tried to keep her hand in his as he led her back to the triangle in the basement, the place where she had first tried to lower to veil. It was a shame, all of this trouble and the one spirit, she needed to contact hadn't even bothered to come through.

Quetsiyah.

Bonnie looked around the room and chewed on her bottom lip. Sealing her spell would be a breeze. Once she did, the veil would be permanently down. The only way to reverse it would be for her or one of her descendants to do it.

The idea of descendants almost made her laugh. She was dead. She didn't have any descendants and thanks to her latest martyr stunt, she would never have any.

"What's wrong, little witch? Not having second thoughts are you?"

Bonnie couldn't decide whether Kol's statement was more menacing or seductive. Not that it mattered, they were both dead and so he couldn't kill her. As for the seduction? It would be a cold day in hell before that happened.

"No," she said flatly. "But I think I might have a better idea than leaving the veil down."

Kol growled. "What are you plotting?"

"Relax," she scoffed. "What am I going to do? Kill you?"

"Fair point," he admitted with a chuckle. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well you know I'm dead, but you don't know why."

"I'm assuming you overdid it on this spell."

"No, I didn't and this situation is going to be chaos."

"Whatever you are thinking, don't do it, Bonnie child."

"Grams?" Bonnie looked over and saw her Grams approaching from the tunnel entrance.

She had to admit, it made Mystic Falls high seem super creepy that the basement connected to the underground tunnels.

"You didn't think I was gone for good, did you?" Sheila said with a smile. "This is folly. Witches have free reign on the Other Side and you should not listen to that vampire."

Kol growled and Bonnie waved it aside.

"This is insane. If I do this, we can all be free."

"No," Sheila shook her head and smiled wanly. "I'm an old woman and I've earned the right to my death. If you do this, I suppose I will see you again one day."

"Don't go!" Bonnie called after her, but Sheila was already leaving.

Kol appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Little witch," he crooned. "Now is not the time to lose yourself to grief."

"You really suck."

Kol chuckled. "I suppose I am callous however, once this is done, you will thank me for my stellar survival instincts."

"We'll see."

Bonnie walked back to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and began to chant the spell that would keep the veil down.

For her and Kol.

Everyone else?

They would be stuck on the Other Side. It was the best she could do. Otherwise, it would be complete chaos. A state Kol might be alright with, but she wasn't. For a split second as she chanted, she was tempted to lock Kol on the Other Side as well. But she didn't. They had a deal and she wasn't one to go back on a deal.

Unlike Elijah.

Bonnie kept the spell up and sunk to her knees. Once it was done, she felt drained. She collapsed on her hands, breathing hard. Her head felt dazed and spots danced before her eyes. A comforting hand went to her shoulder.

Kol, she registered a beat too late.

Blinking, she looked up at him and shrugged his hand off.

"What?" she growled.

Kol beamed. "You did it, little witch."

"Great, I'm going to go home now."

Bonnie rose to her feet and started to walk away. Much to her annoyance, Kol followed.

"Now that we are both semi-alive, what do you say I take you out?"

"Take me out?"

Bonnie must have misheard him. Because there was just no way, Kol was asking her on a date. Even he wasn't that crazy.

"Yes, on a date. I believe that is the modern term."

"Why?"

Bonnie didn't actually care about the answer, but a part of her needed to know what insanity was driving Kol.

"You're beautiful, you're powerful and you're kind. I'd have to mad not to fancy you, little witch."

"Gross," she wrinkled her nose. "You're a homicidal Original vampire, who tried to kill my best friend and my ex-boyfriend. I'd have to be the crazy one to say yes."

"When did I try to kill your ex-boyfriend?"

"Jeremy," Bonnie said flatly.

"Oh dear," Kol smirked. "You actually went out with that tosser?"

Bonnie glared at him. She quickened her pace and it did absolutely nothing to deter Kol. He didn't even need to use his vampire speed. With his long legs, he easily kept pace with her.

"Go away."

"No," Kol's smirk broadened. "However, I will make you a deal."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," she rolled her eyes.

"If you go one date with me, I promise I won't try to kill your annoying little friends again. Unless of course they try to kill me first."

"Wow, how could I ever turn down an offer like that?"

"I'm entirely serious, little witch. One date and they are safe. Even though I generally tend to try to end those that target me."

Bonnie shot him another dirty look and heaved a sigh.

"Fine, one date, but you don't try anything."

"If it's a gentleman you want, you have the wrong Mikaelson."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't want any of you Mikaelsons. But like I said, you have a deal."

"Fantastic."

**Thanks to everyone, who reads these drabbles and submits request. It's always good fun to write them. Let me know what you thought of this drabble. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a bonkai or kennett drabble. Send me an ask either on anon or without anon. **

**-Izzy**

**Bellavida: There is definitely going to be a part two of the previous chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or even the idea. Just having some fun and writing a little bit of crack* **

**Just a little drabble I made based on a post floating around on tumblr. There's a picture of someone's laundry being dumped thanks to someone in the dorm. When I saw the prompt: "Imagine your OTP" I just couldn't resist so thanks to tumblr for the inspiration. **

**Also if you've ever wanted to picture Kol working at Starbucks this is the fic for you. **

Bonnie walked into the laundry room. She rubbed her arms. The creepy old basement where her dorm did their laundry was cold on a warm spring day. In the middle of December, it was freezing.

All of the laundry machines were running and the noise was unpleasant. She hurried over to the machine and saw it had stopped. She hurried to unload her things, keeping an eye on the basement. She couldn't help herself, it looked like every basement in every single horror movie she had ever seen.

It wasn't until she was about halfway through unloading the clothes that she noticed these weren't hers. She had been so busy watching the basement that she hadn't seen it. But now, she saw her clothes were lying wet and covered in soap on top of the dryer next to the washer she was using.

Bonnie saw red.

What kind of asshole took clothes out mid-cycle?

She examined the clothes in the stalled washer and saw they were all men's designer clothes. The shirts were nice and so were the pants. The labels were carefully handsewn.

Prada.

Gucci.

Armani.

Bonnie was definitely furious. Some rich asshole had thrown out her clothes. She threw all of this guy's clothes in the laundry basket, a plan forming in her mind. She threw her own clothes back in and restarted the washer.

Then she picked up the laundry basket under one arm. She stuck a note to the washer and went outside. Here, she promptly dumped all of the rich dick's clothes in the snow. She grinned when she saw the water on the still damp clothes was already starting to crystalize.

She ran back upstairs to her dorm, laughing.

XXX

Kol rubbed his head. He'd had a shit day at work. He hated his fucking job at Starbucks and he was desperate to get back to his dorm. But unfortunately, he needed to do laundry. He was in a hurry, he had a midterm tomorrow morning. And he was going to fail. If he did, his father would never reinstate his trust fund.

And Kol couldn't survive another year of being cut off.

It had been four months and he felt as if he was going mad. How did people survive on minimum wage?

Kol saw the washer had stopped and when he opened it was empty. The only sign anyone else had ever been there was the yellow post-it note stuck to the washer. He groaned when he read it.

Perfect.

Just what today needed.

_To: _

_The person, who stopped the washer in the middle of my wash cycle and took my clothes out just to wash yours..._

_YEAH, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. _

_Unfortunately for you, so am I. You can find your wet clothes frozen outside in the snow. _

_Any problems? Come see me in 301._

Kol smirked. Whoever this girl was and he knew it was a girl because he'd thrown her bra out along with the rest of her clothes, was in for a surprise. He was more than willing to face her and give her a piece of his mind. As soon as he had collected his clothes because there was no doubt in his mind by the time, he left her dorm, she would replace them.

After all, his clothes cost more than his tuition and Starbucks didn't pay him well enough to replace them. And if she couldn't? Well she should have thought of that before she dumped his stuff in the snow. At least, he'd had the decency to leave her clothes in a laundry basket on top of the dryer.

Kol arrived at 301 and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a petite, gorgeous girl he'd never seen before. She was a cutie and he thought he could turn this situation in his favor. After all, he'd worked his way through half the girls on campus and it looked to him as if he had found his next conquest.

The girl looked confused for a second before scowling. Kol flashed his most charming smile and her expression didn't once waver.

"There must be some mistake. I'm looking for 301."

"Oh," she said with an evil grin. "You're the asshole that took my clothes out mid-spin."

My, she _is_ feisty, Kol thought.

"Had I known the owner was so beautiful, I never would have done something so callous."

The girl snorted. "Now there's a line. I saw your labels and you're just another spoiled trust fund baby, who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Well guess what? You majorly screwed me. I needed those clothes for a job interview tomorrow."

"My apologies. I'm Kol Mikaelson and I had to get my laundry done before my midterm tomorrow."

"Guess you should have been there earlier," the girl crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly. "I'd say it was nice to meet you, but that would be a lie. Feel free to leave now."

Kol was wrong. She wasn't a cutie, she was beautiful. And she wasn't easily charmed. He had to have her now. Pity, things had gotten off to such a bad start. But he loved a good challenge.

The girl tried to slam the door shut in his face and he stuck his foot in the door. He grinned more broadly.

"I suppose I should have. However, I am new to this whole dorm life and I'm afraid I haven't adjusted well since my father cut me off. I apologize."

She laughed. She actually laughed. She threw her head back and had a loud, bubbly laugh that he found enchanting. And he would have loved to hear it at any other time.

"Find that amusing, do you?" Kol asked. "Because I certainly don't."

"I'm sure you deserved it."

"My, you and my father would get along," Kol said and it earned him another snort. "I don't believe I caught your name?"

"I didn't give it."

The girl glared at him.

Kol chuckled. "Well I agree I struck the first blow of this battle and I apologize. However, you have effectively ruined half of my wardrobe, which I cannot afford to replace until my father comes to his senses so I have half a mind to make you replace it."

The girl paled, but then her angry expression was back. "I'd like to see you try. Not like you can afford a lawyer without daddy's money."

Wow, she was spectacular. What was her name? The curiosity at the feisty beauty in front of him burned away at him.

"You didn't let me finish," he smirked. "I am generous and I am therefore going to let the destruction of my personal property slide."

"Oh, gee thanks," she said with an eye roll.

Kol laughed. "You're adorable."

The girl tried to shut the door on him again, but he blocked her with his shoulder.

"Oh my God, what do you want?"

"Your name?"

"My name?" she gaped. "Is Go to Hell."

Now he was laughing for real. "I'm serious. Let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner."

"Ugh, no way."

The girl shoved him and he was so caught off guard, he fell. Then she slammed the door shut on his face and he heard the lock turn.

Kol laughed in spite of his better judgement.

Pity for her, she forgot her name was on the whiteboard of her dorm room.

Bonnie, Kol thought.

XXX

Bonnie fell back against her door after locking it. She was shaking with both fury and laughter. There was a part of her that was still shaking with terror after that Kol guy demanded she pay his bills. Luckily, he hadn't meant it. Because there was no way she could afford to replace a designer wardrobe. Her dad might be able to, but he would kill her.

But seriously, who did Kol think he was?

Honestly.

The nerve of him, asking her out. After he had so rudely dumped her clothes on top of the washer. If he hadn't been such a pig, she might have laughed at the look on his face. It was priceless.

Shaking her head, Bonnie went back to studying for her midterm.

XXX

After the Christmas break, Bonnie had forgotten all about the unpleasant run-in with Kol. Instead, she was getting ready for the back to school party in her best friend, Katherine's dorm.

Bonnie had curled her hair so that it lay in soft ringlets on top of her shoulders. She was actually wearing makeup for a change. After she started school and started working part-time, she found she didn't have the same amount of time or energy to put into her appearance. Most days, she just settled for a cute, comfy outfit and making sure her hair looked good.

She wore a little red dress and red lipstick along with a pair of gold hoop earrings. She twirled in the mirror and studied her reflection. She was a little over-dressed, but she did look pretty, which was the point. After all, Katherine was newly single and Bonnie was always single, so they needed to look good. Otherwise, they might as well forget all about meeting cute new boys.

Feeling good about herself and her outfit, Bonnie walked over to Katherine's dorm. Winston Hall was already packed and loud music was blaring. Bonnie made her way through the crowd greeting people she knew and had a drink handed to her by one of the girls from her class.

Bonnie eventually found Katherine at the far end of the party. She was by the music bossing Tyler into playing the songs she chose. Just like always.

"Bonnie!" Katherine squealed.

Tyler grinned and nodded. Bonnie waved at him and hugged Katherine.

"You look good, Kat."

"I always do," Katherine purred and did a little twirl. "And so do you. Which is perfect because Jeremy is here."

Bonnie's chest contracted. Jeremy was Katherine's younger brother and Bonnie's ex. They went out until he cheated on her with a girl called Anna this summer. Bonnie hadn't seen him since she found out and honesty, she didn't want to see him now.

"Why?"

"Cheer up. He's just here for the weekend. He didn't want to go back to school because him and Anna broke up."

"Good," Bonnie said harshly. "But I so don't want to see your brother. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get wasted with Ty."

"Yeah!" Tyler roared and fistbumped her.

Bonnie downed her drink and sat down next to him in the DJ booth.

XXX

Kol had spent all of Christmas holiday thinking about Bonnie. His nonstop work schedule hadn't gotten in the way of that. So when he saw her at the same party he was at, he couldn't believe his luck.

He decided to hang back, play it cool and perhaps wear protective padding when he approached her. Bonnie seemed like the sort of girl, who would throw a punch.

After a long while, she looked happy enough, he felt safe to go say hello. Kol walked over slowly and stopped when he stood in front of Bonnie. She had her back turned to him, she was laughing at something the guy was saying to her. The second she turned around and saw him, the smile vanished along with the laughter.

"You," she said and her lip curled.

"Me," he grinned. "I must say you do look...ravishing."

Kol let his eyes slowly trail along her figure. It was no word of a lie. Bonnie was beautiful and in that outfit, she was sexy.

XXX

The sight of Kol was enough to ruin Bonnie's night. So much for going to a party and enjoying herself.

"What do you want? You know other than to be super creepy."

"Ouch," Kol laughed. "That's not the reaction I get from most women."

"Really? Because that's actually surprising."

Kol chuckled. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

That was the last straw for Bonnie. She threw her drink in Kol's face and walked away. She could hear him sputtering in disbelief behind her.

Still feeling annoyed from her run-in with Kol, Bonnie got another drink and threw it back. And then several more. The rest of the evening was a hazy blur.

The next thing, Bonnie knew she had lost Katherine and Tyler. Looking around, she saw that everyone around her was a stranger, Bonnie decided it was time to leave.

She wasn't too steady, but she made it to the main door where she ran into Kol.

Again.

"Seriously? Twice in one night?"

Belatedly, Bonnie realized she had spoken aloud. Drunken Bonnie was always such a blabber-mouth.

"Twice in one night is my minimum. I pride myself on my stamina."

Bonnie groaned because that was the worst line she had ever heard.

The room swayed around her. Two firm hands went to her shoulders and steadied her. She blinked and looked up at Kol.

"Are you alright there, beautiful?"

Was he being nice?

Nope, she was definitely wasted if she thought Kol was being nice. Not that she knew the guy, but she knew immediately he was anything except nice.

"I'm fine."

Even Bonnie could tell it wasn't convincing. It was difficult to play the tough girl while slurring your words.

"You don't look fine, love. Where are your friends?"

Kol looked over her shoulder and scanned the area.

"I don't know. Let go," she grumbled and shrugged her shoulders. He did, but he didn't step out of the way. "I'm going back to my dorm now."

"Probably wise. I'll escort you."

"No, I'm going alone. I might have had a few too many, but I'm not so desperate I would fall for your lack of charm."

Kol frowned and she grinned pleased with herself.

The room swayed again and Kol caught her arm.

"Ouch. I'll presume that is the booze talking, darling. However, I simply meant I will take you home so you don't pass out on your way."

Bonnie scowled at him and thought it over. Or tried to. Her head felt fuzzy and she was starting to think Kol might be her best chance at getting home safe.

Sure, he was an ass. But he wasn't a dangerous one. At least she didn't think so.

"I guess, but if you try anything, I have a taser."

"Promise me, you won't try to use it," Kol groaned. He put his arm around her waist and started to lead the way back to her dorm. "In your state, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Bonnie said or tried to.

How much had she had to drink?

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely convinced I shouldn't take you to the emergency room, gorgeous."

"No, no doctors," Bonnie grumbled and rubbed her face. "I just want to go to sleep."

She stopped in front of the door to her dorm and glared up at Kol.

"Are you certain? How much have you had to drink?"

"None of your business. Go away."

"If you insist. Is there someone you can call to come stay with you?"

XXX

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kol supposed he had that coming. It wasn't as if they were friends. Yet he found himself unable to leave. Not even when she opened the door, went inside, slammed it shut and locked it on him.

Instead, he rolled his jacket up into a ball and lay down on top of it. It was completely foolish not to mention more than a little obsessive. If Bonnie did require his assistance, it wasn't as if he would know from out here. Yet he found himself unable to leave her entirely alone.

Instead, he resigned himself to playing the role of pathetic fool.

XXX

Bonnie woke the next morning and the dim light of her bedside lamp was blinding. As was the headache that had settled in. She staggered out of bed and grabbed her toilet bag. She stumbled out of her dorm and tripped over something.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" a voice complained.

Bonnie landed on the floor with a thud. She sat up and looked around. Kol was lying on the floor. He sat up and glared at her.

"Me? What are you doing here?"

Bonnie scrambled to her feet and resisted the temptation to kick him.

"Suppose that serves me right for my chivalry."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "Chivalry?"

"Well yeah," Kol rubbed the back of his head. "You were pretty wasted and I thought it unwise to leave you alone."

"Oh my God. You do realize this qualifies as stalking, don't you?"

"Stalking?" Kol gaped at her. "The only reason I even know, who you are is because you left that bloody note."

"And I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't been a self-absorbed asshole to begin with."

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "Out of the two of us, I'm the only one, who has apologized. And if I hadn't been there last night, I doubt you would have made it home."

Bonnie did feel a twinge of guilt at that. Kol had taken her home and that was decent. Staying outside of her dorm all night to make sure she was alright? Well that was almost sweet. But there was no way she was losing this argument.

"Wow, congratulations on meeting the bare minimum of decency in polite society."

"Very bloody amusing, beautiful."

Bonnie groaned in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is, I was perfectly fine before I met you and I will continue on that way. So why don't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Happy to oblige."

Kol threw her one last dark sardonic look before stomping off. Bonnie stood there staring after him angry and with a hangover that was getting worse by the second.

"Wow, who is that hottie?" Katherine slurred. She threw her arm over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Never mind that. You brought him home last night? Good for you," Katherine frowned. "Or maybe not so good, he sure did look grouchy."

Bonnie shrugged. "So not my problem and I didn't bring him home with me."

"Pity," Katherine said with a sulky expression. "You could stand a little fun. I mean I love my idiot brother and all, but you could do better. And this whole isolation act you've been on since you two broke up? Not healthy."

"Maybe I do need a guy, but I don't need Kol."

XXX

Bonnie hadn't seen Kol in weeks and she felt better about her life in general. She had only met him three times and all he did was disrupt everything.

She was sitting in the back of her marketing class. She was struggling to stay awake. She was only taking marketing in an attempt to work out what her major should be. She was still undeclared and at the suggestion of her Grams, she was taking a little of everything to see what her passion was.

All she knew for sure was that she hated history.

"I have already put you in groups for this assignment. Keep in mind it is half of your grade for this semester," the lecturer said breaking into Bonnie's stupor. "The list is posted outside on the bulletin board."

That was it. The lecturer walked out. Bonnie was amazed at how the lecturers in college seemed to care even less than most of her high school teachers. While the other half managed to be twice as passionate.

Bonnie followed the rest of the lecture hall outside and hung around at the back waiting for her chance to look at the board when one guy she kind of knew grinned at her. She had worked with Luka once before in another business class and remembered him as the brainy-type.

"Bonnie, right? We're in the same group."

"Great," Bonnie said with a smile.

Knowing working with Luka was easy she was starting to feel optimistic about this assignment. Just when that feeling manifested Kol appeared right on time to ruin her good mood.

"Looks as if we are in the same group," Kol announced with a cheery smile. "It's lovely to see you again, beautiful. You look as annoyed as always."

"Nah, that's just the effect you have on me," Bonnie said grimacing in disgust.

"You wound me, sweetheart."

"You two know each other?" Luka asked looking between the two of them dubiously.

"Unfortunately, yes," Bonnie said just as Kol said, "I've had the pleasure."

"Cool. This is gonna be fun," Luka muttered clearly unhappy about being paired with two people, who hate each other.

Elena joined them with a shy smile.

"Hi guys, Bonnie. Looks like we are in the same group."

"Hi Elena," Bonnie said with a feeling of relief growing.

If Elena and Luka were there then she would survive Kol. After all, his presence had to be mitigated by the other two. Sure, she felt kind of bad for snapping at him when he'd helped her out after the party, but still. It wasn't like she owed him anything. The whole reason they even knew each other was because he was an asshole.

"So tomorrow night work for everyone?" Luka asked.

He kept glancing nervously between Bonnie and Kol. It was obvious to her, he wanted to be as far away from the two of them as possible. Probably in case they started bickering again.

Everyone agreed.

"Fantastic. Then we meet at the library tomorrow at seven," Kol said.

The rest of the group nodded.

Elena checked her watch and grimaced. "I'm late to meet Matt."

"Tell him I say hi," Bonnie said, but it was too late, Elena was already gone.

"I'm late too."

Luka hurried away and Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was left with Kol and they stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before she came to her senses.

"I'm out too."

"Hold up," Kol said easily keeping pace with her as she tried to walk away. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I don't want to hear it. I want you to go away."

Kol chuckled. "You are spectacular when you are angry."

"Oh my God," she groaned. "Are you going to be this annoying during the entire group project?"

"No, as I am not annoying."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I beg to differ. What's it going to take to make you leave me alone?"

"Hear me out."

"Fine."

Bonnie stopped walking. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Impatiently, her foot tapped against the stone floor as she waited.

"I want to ask you out on a date."

"No."

"No?" Kol raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I'm not arguing with you about this."

"Suit yourself," Kol flashed a smile. "But be warned, I'm a lot of fun."

That made her laugh as she walked away.

XXX

Bonnie was in the library working on the assignment with Luka and Elena. They had gone through most of the reading and what the lecturer covered in class. But Kol had still not made an appearance.

"I think we should just get started on the presentation," Elena said running a hand through her hair. "I mean, we can always divide up his part if he never shows."

"He'll show," Luka said pulling up Power Point. "He always does. He's probably stuck at work."

Now that Bonnie didn't believe. Granted, she didn't know Kol very well, but she didn't actually believe he worked. His clothes were designer and even if his dad had cut him off, she still couldn't picture a guy that spoiled getting some minimum wage job. No, he'd probably done what all rich kids did and sold off some stocks or whatever.

As if Luka's confidence had summoned him Kol chose that moment to turn up. He had four cups of Starbucks coffees with him on a tray. Bonnie eyed him absolutely furious. Unfazed, he put the tray down.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with a dazzling smile.

That smile made Bonnie want to kick him. Until she saw him shrug out of coat. He was actually wearing a Starbucks uniform. She stared in amazement.

Kol had an actual job?

"Boss make you stay late again?" Luka said sliding his notes to Kol so he could see how far they had come.

"One of the girls flaked on her shift. The usual."

"It's cool, no worries," Elena said with a friendly smile.

Bonnie shot her an angry look. Traitor. Elena was not supposed to give Kol friendly smiles that bordered on flirty.

"Well I brought everyone this month's special to make up for it."

Luka passed them all out. Bonnie accepted hers, but she refused to drink it. Instead she eyed it like it was offensive. She put it aside and ignored it. She happened to glance up and noticed Kol watching her. As usual, he was wearing an amused smirk.

"I promise it's perfectly safe. I made it myself, beautiful."

Bonnie snorted. "That's kind of the problem."

Kol snorted. "Come now. You should be over the laundry thing by now."

"Don't start with that again. You had it coming and you know it," Bonnie snapped.

"Hold up," Luka said raising his hands. "Whatever this is can we put it on hold until we're done for the night?"

"Sorry," Bonnie mumbled.

"I apologize," Kol said immediately.

They went back to work and eventually Bonnie needed coffee so bad she caved and had a sip. It was delicious. She could taste the coffee, but it was just the right amount of frothy and sweet.

Damn him.

Worse still was the longer the project dragged on, the quicker she noticed Kol wasn't entirely stupid. In fact, he was surprisingly good and knew how to best structure their presentation as well as the report.

Finally, when it was time to leave, Bonnie had more than her fill of Kol. Actually, she'd had more than her fill since the first moment she met him. She packed her things slowly hoping to fall behind the others. Luka and Elena walked home together. But when she looked up from packing her bag, she saw Kol was waiting for her.

"What do you want now, Kol?"

"I was going to walk you home. It's late and dark outside."

"Your concern is touching, but I'll be fine."

"Admit it, I'm rather impressive."

"Yeah, impressively annoying."

Kol glared at her. "You just can't stand to admit I'm not as bad as you thought."

"Fine," Bonnie ground out. "Maybe you're not as bad as I initially thought, but keep in mind my first impression was terrible. I mean, you literally couldn't have come out of that looking _any_ worse."

Kol snorted a laugh. She scowled. He wasn't supposed to laugh. He was supposed to take her seriously and then finally get the message to leave her the hell alone.

"In that case, what do you have to lose by going out with me?"

"Best case scenario?" Bonnie asked seriously. "A few hours of my life that I can never get back. Worst case scenario, I find out what a genuinely crappy person you are and it turns into a big mess."

"One date and if you don't want a second one then I will leave you alone."

"Forever?" Bonnie asked brightening.

"Forever."

"Then I agree."

They had reached her dorm by now and she was excited to get rid of Kol. But a part of her where a normal girl lived, had butterflies in her stomach. It had been a long time since she was on a real date and a small part of her was looking forward to going out with a cute boy. Even if that cute boy was Kol.

"Fantastic," Kol said with a bright smile like he hadn't pestered her into this. "Pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Sure. Who knows, maybe I won't even want to kick you before the date is over."

Kol laughed and swaggered off. Bonnie watched him go trying her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Because it was true, Kol was actually sort of decent.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, reviews never fail to make my day so thank you again! Let me know what you thought of this fic and to those of you, who have submitted drabble requests, I am totally working on them. Currently working on a request for a kennett baby fic. It's shaping up to be really long, but I think you're gonna like it. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. **

**By the way, I'm rewatching TVD because I need the inspo for writing aka the suffering. Anyone remember how Bonnie wanted to walk away from all things vampire related in s1 but Elena wouldn't let her? Well fuck, girl should have run faster. **

**Izzy **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm thrilled to hear you thought the last one-shot was cute. **

**Bellavida0213: Thank you so much and I don't have any plans for a part 2. but I am always open for requests on tumblr. **

**Guest: Thanks! I am blushing I am so happy to hear you thought it was enthralling, I had fun writing it. No plans for part 2, but like I told bellavida I'm always open to requests on tumblr. **

**Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! Bless you, I will go down shipping kennett and I'm just so happy to know there are still other kennett shippers out there. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Part 2 of Bad Influence is here. It was inspired by an anon ask on tumblr although I had planned for this pairing to be the endgame. Anyway, I hope you like it anon. **

**That said, I have this headcanon that Kai went to Whitmore just to study music and pursue his rockstar dreams on the side. Because like some of you probably remember from the first installment, his dream is to be a rockstar. **

**Present day Mystic Falls**

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip as she paced the waiting room. If this went on much longer, she might lose her mind. But she had no choice, she just had to wait. And she looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Thank God," she breathed. The words were across her lips before she settled into an angry scowl.

XXX

**Three years ago, Mystic Falls**

Bonnie had chosen Kol that day he returned. Kai had understood, he said he always knew there was someone else and he'd suspected that would happen if Kol ever returned. It should have made her felt better, but it only made her feel worse. At least, he had understood after a while. In the beginning he had been furious.

How detached and how much must she had kept hidden from Kai for him to notice?

Rudy had been furious that Kol was back, but now that Kol was an adult and Bonnie was almost done high school there wasn't much he could do about it. They managed to keep things going throughout Bonnie's senior year.

But finally, on graduation, Bonnie had been forced to confront that she was pregnant. It had been something she had been avoiding for months. Kol had left to attend business school in London. And then one day a month ago, he had just stopped calling. The only bright spot in that period was that her dad was out of town.

Miserable and scared for her future, Bonnie stumbled out of the party at Tyler Lockwood's. She sat down on the steps and resisted the urge to cry. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Watching her friends party and shout about their futures was too much. The positive pregnancy test from this morning kept flashing before her eyes.

Maybe if Katherine wasn't fall over drunk, Bonnie might have confided in her.

Kai sat down next her. "What's wrong, Bonster?"

Bonnie just started to sob and he pulled her into a hug.

"I can't reach Kol and I really need to talk to him."

"He disappeared again, did he?" Kai said heaving a sigh. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Kai turned her face up to his. His blue eyes were wide with horror. "Did you – pregnant?"

"Yeah," Bonnie grimaced. "I don't know how it happened I'm on the pill and we use condoms -"

"It's alright, Bonster. It's going to be fine."

"How?" she sobbed and hid her face in his shoulder. "My dad is going to kill me and Kol is MIA. I can't do this alone!"

Kai's arms tightened around her and he just held her for a long time. The warmth and hard muscles of his arms were oddly comforting. It was painful to realize just how much she had missed being held. And Kai's hugs were familiar.

Finally, Kai spoke. "You're not alone. I'm here for whatever you need."

"Maybe you could tell my dad for me."

"Have you tried reaching Kol?"

"So many times, but Katherine talked to his brother and he says Kol is busy. It's been weeks though I just don't understand. How could he do this again? It was horrible enough last time he left me."

"Bonster," Kai sighed and squeezed her again. "Your dad's going to freak. He hates Kol."

"Yeah," Bonnie sniffled. "And Kol got me pregnant."

"Maybe -" Kai cleared his throat. "Maybe we tell your dad it was me?"

Bonnie wiped her eyes and stared up at him. "You - I can't let you do that. Kai that's way too much."

"I'd do anything for you, Bon."

Bonnie kissed his cheek and smiled wanly.

"You were always so good to me, Kai," again she kissed his cheek. "But I can't let you do this."

"There has to be something I can do."

"Maybe -" Bonnie cleared her throat and blushed. "Maybe you could just hold my hand for a little while?"

"Sure and then I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

Kai took both her hands in his. His palms were warm and rough. They sat there in silence and Bonnie felt stronger just from Kai's presence. She knew what she needed to do now.

XXX

Kai had dropped Bonnie off at home. She knew her dad and Grams were both waiting up. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but the longer she waited the worse it would be.

When she walked in to the house, she saw Rudy and Sheila at the kitchen table. She sat down across from them and buried her face in her hands.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sheila asked. "Didn't you have fun?"

"No, well yes, but -" Bonnie took a deep breath and steeled herself for their reactions. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Sheila said and there was no mistaking the shock and horror in her voice.

"I'm going to kill that boy," Rudy growled.

"I'm so sorry, but -" Bonnie straightened up and dried her eyes. "I want to keep the baby."

"Fucking hell," Rudy swore and slammed his hand on the table. "You are not under any circumstances keeping it. WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?"

"Rudy please," Sheila said calmly or like she was fighting for calm. "Bonnie can defer for a year and work. It'll be good for her and if she attends Whitmore she can live with me. I'm right by campus, there's daycare and I can help out. Not to mention, you can afford any help Bonnie might need."

Rudy still looked as if he was going explode, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"I think that's a good plan," Bonnie said trying to sound grown up and like she actually knew what she was doing.

"Why? If you think that boy is coming back -" Rudy ran his hand over his scalp. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think he is."

Bonnie teared up and had to look away. She took a deep breath trying to get herself back under control and wiped the tears away before they fell.

"I know that, but this isn't about Kol. This is about me and I know I'm way too young, but I really want this baby."

"Are you certain?" Sheila reached out and took her hand. "Whatever you want to do we will support you," this was said with a pointed look at Rudy.

"Of course, we will," Rudy agreed quickly even though he looked like he still wanted to either jump from the roof or choke Kol.

Maybe both, Bonnie thought.

"I'm a little over three months along and I want to keep the baby."

"Alright," Sheila nodded. "If you don't want to defer for a year, I can arrange for a late application to Whitmore."

It was the second time, Sheila had mentioned Whitmore and Bonnie knew she was right. She had originally planned to attend NYU or UCLA or any other school far away from home. She already had a stack of acceptance letters. She'd been putting off making a decision until she knew what to do about the baby.

"Wait," Bonnie said feeling like everything wasn't entirely lost. "Kai is going to Whitmore. At least I'll know someone on college."

"Not another boy," Rudy groaned. "Although at least that one didn't get you pregnant."

Bonnie blushed and hid her face in her hands. If Rudy only knew some of the things her and Kai got up to last year.

"I always liked Kai," Sheila said patting her hand. "But perhaps boys shouldn't be your priority right now."

"I know. He's just a friend, but it will be nice to know someone at campus."

"I'll go make some calls," Sheila said getting to her feet.

"It's the middle of the night -" Rudy protested, but Sheila waved him aside.

"It's admission season no one, who works at Whitmore is getting any sleep."

Bonnie looked at Rudy and grimaced. "I'm sorry, dad. I know this isn't what you wanted for me."

"It'll be alright," Rudy said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to lie it won't be easy, but your Grams and I will help you. And you're a strong girl, you can do anything."

Bonnie smiled. For the first time since she took that pregnancy test, she wasn't scared. Both her dad and Grams had taken this news better than she ever could have hoped.

XXX

Rudy didn't know whether or not going to see Kol's father was a mistake. However, he did know Bonnie would never forgive him if he didn't at least try to bring Kol back. After all, he was the one, who had spoken to Kol and scared him away. All it had taken was a conversation about Bonnie's future and how concerned he was about it when Kol kept dragging her into illegal things. How her grades dropped whenever Kol came by and finally, the boy had realized the only thing he could for Bonnie was walk away.

Rudy had just wished Kol had been man enough to tell Bonnie he was leaving. Of course, if Kol had been that sort of man then perhaps, Kol might have been worthy of her.

The receptionist finally let him into Mikael Mikaelsons' office. Mikael's name was just further proof to Rudy that the whole family was insane.

Mikael stood up from behind his desk. His whole office was decorated in black and steel. He wore a power suit and his expression was as cold as Rudy remembered. They had met once before at Mystic Falls high the day Kol had been expelled and sent to boarding school.

It really was too bad Kol had returned, Rudy thought. Bonnie would have been so much better off if he stayed away. All that time stealing Kol's letters and still that boy managed to worm his way back into Bonnie's heart. And now his little girl was pregnant.

"Please, have a seat," Mikael said gesturing for him to sit down.

Rudy did and he had to admit Mikael's office was impressive yet Mikael appeared cold. No wonder his kid was in trouble weekly.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I'm under the impression Kol is abroad."

"That is correct," Mikael nodded. "I sent him overseas to get some practical experience after he requested a change of scenery. It will be good for him to finish his degree abroad and obtain some work experience."

"Did he now?"

"Apparently you wanted him gone."

Rudy sighed.

"I would apologize except Bonnie has been in a slew of trouble after Kol returned. Funny whenever he is gone she manages to stay out of it."

"Perhaps your daughter is too easily swayed. I can assure you mine isn't."

"No, yours is a troublemaker and a juvenile delinquent of her own accord," Rudy replied with a tense smile. "But I'm not here to argue about, which of our children is worse. The fact is Bonnie is pregnant. She says the child is Kol's and she is keeping it."

Mikael paled visibly. "What proof do you have that Kol is the father?"

"I have my daughter's word," Rudy gripped the arm of the chair for support. "All Bonnie wants is someone to tell Kol because he hasn't returned her calls. He can be as involved or uninvolved as he would like."

"I'll call him."

Mikael stepped out of his office for a moment and Rudy waited impatiently. When Mikael returned he suspected the worst. Mikael took his time sitting back down at the desk.

"Kol doesn't believe the child is his," Mikael said at last.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

Mikael smiled and it managed to be both tense yet feral. "Not at all. I'm calling her easy. Bring a DNA test proving the child is Kol's and we can discuss monetary compensation."

Rudy rose to his feet and surveyed Mikael with a cold look. "We don't want your money. Bonnie wanted to give your delinquent of a son the chance to know his child, but I can see my instincts were correct. The baby will be better off never knowing his father."

XXX

**Three Months Later – Whitmore College**

Bonnie was almost six months pregnant by the time she started school and it was putting a damper on her fresher's week. She was fat and she couldn't party. Most of the other students avoided her like the plague and she was starting to think her Grams was right, maybe it would have been better to wait a year. But she knew if she deferred there was a good chance she would become so swept up in the reality of being a new mom and working she would never go.

So when the rest of the school was out partying, she was in her dorm room eating junk food and watching TV. Her roommate was a girl named Nora. She was a Sophomore living in the dorms because she couldn't afford off-campus housing.

Nora was cool and she stayed in with Bonnie a lot. Like tonight, she had passed on a frat party to watch The Real Housewives.

"Thanks for staying in," Bonnie said starting the episode. "I'm fat and craving well pretty much everything."

Nora laughed. "Not a problem. I got most of my partying out of my system in my freshman year."

"Well like you can see, I got mine out of the way in high school," Bonnie said gesturing to her stomach."

"FYI, you're not fat. You're preggers. And where's baby daddy tonight? Off getting drunk at a party."

"I don't know where he is. Haven't known for a long time."

Bonnie stuffed a fistful of popcorn in her mouth. Food was the only vice she was allowed these days and she was more than happy to indulge. It was better than wallowing in her misery and reminiscing about Kol. Just the thought of him was painful.

All that time when she had defended him, told everyone he was better than they thought and what had she gotten in return? He'd ditched her when she needed him the most. Her only consolation was that his social media had gone completely quiet. At least she didn't need to see pictures of him abroad with some new girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? You saw Kai yesterday."

Bonnie blinked and studied Nora for a moment before it clicked. Then her jaw dropped open.

"Kai's not the dad."

"Oh," Nora said looking shell-shocked. "He sure hangs around a lot for a guy, who isn't the dad. Like a lot."

"He's a friend," Bonnie said with a shrug then felt guilty. "A really good friend."

"For the record, I like him and if he's interested I'd go for it."

"It's not like that. Not anymore at least," Bonnie said with a grimace. "We used to go out, but that was a long time ago too."

Everything before the pregnancy felt like a lifetime ago to Bonnie. None of it seemed real.

There was a knock on the door followed by Kai poking his head in. He wore a goofy smile that reminded Bonnie of that picture from Christmas with him and his siblings. His hand was over his eyes.

"Hey girls, everyone decent?"

"Kai, you dork," Bonnie laughed. "Get in here."

Kai removed his hand from his eyes and wandered in. It was then she spotted the reusable tote he carried full of junk food.

"Oh and he comes bearing food. I like this guy," Nora said grinning at Bonnie. "Gotta love a man, who brings goodies."

"Am I too late for trashy reality TV?" Kai asked as he unceremoniously plunked himself down on Bonnie's bed.

She moved over to make room for him. She took up a lot more space these days and then there was the other thing. Where she was trying to keep things friendly with Kai and nothing more. With a baby on the way, the last thing on her mind was dating. Even if Kai had sent some signals that indicated he was still cool with it.

"Nope, you're just on time. But aren't you supposed to get drunk tonight?"

"Me? No way," he scoffed. "I'm not pledging."

"Good thing too," Nora said scarfing down on popcorn. "I hear it's brutal."

Kai started to unpack the bag and he passed each of them a container of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Bonnie smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You got my favorite."

They settled in to watch TV and Bonnie soon lost herself in the drama. So much so that she didn't even notice she was using the baby bump to support her ice cream until Kai started to laugh.

"Whatcha doin' there, Bonster?"

Bonnie looked down and started to laugh too. "OK, so I'm so pregnant I've officially given up on any shred of cool I ever had and dignity."

"You are still plenty cool to me," Kai said and nudged her teasingly.

He broke out his phone. He sprawled out next to her and got a picture of the two of them grinning. Kai then uploaded it to his Instagram.

"You take that down," Bonnie said when she saw he had tagged her in it. "And the caption? Totally lame. Baby on board? Like no. Just no."

Kai laughed and tucked his phone away in his pants before she could snatch it from him.

"You should be grateful. I'm documenting this time."

"And you should be grateful you aren't dead for taking that!"

Kai made a teasing face at her. She gave up the argument and burst out laughing.

XXX

Kol knew the last thing he should do was stalk through all of her social media, but it was his last connection to her. When Rudy had come to him and begged him to let go of Bonnie before he got her into trouble, he'd done the right thing and walked away. Rudy was right, for him it was minor infractions. Things money and power could wave off. But Bonnie couldn't because of the color of her skin.

It was then Kol realized how truly selfish and blind he'd been. He'd thought he could keep her safe, could protect her from the world. But he was wrong.

But he also knew if he faced her, told her it was over, he would crumble. One look at her and all of his good intentions would fly out of the window. So he'd run away like the coward he was.

Kol stalked through her Facebook and the only knew update was that she was attending Whitmore. That caught him off guard. Last time he had talked to Bonnie, she was leaning towards NYU. He was going to transfer if she decided to go. He'd even sent in his application.

He kept going and saw a photo she had posted with – his hand clenched into a fist at the sight. He knew that stupid smile and dopey look, Kai Parker. It was a selfie taken at the administration building. It looked as if they were waiting in line for student ID. All he could see of either of them was their grinning faces and the shoulders. It was captioned 'lines are the worst, but you make them the best'.

Bonnie had written that. His Bonnie had written that about another man. It took all of his self-control to keep from throwing his phone against the wall. Then it took several deep breaths to remind himself, he had done what was best for Bonnie.

He just wished she hadn't gone running straight into Kai's waiting arms. Literally, any other man would have been fine.

Why did it have to be Kai?

Kol could still remember all too well how over a year ago he'd returned to Mystic Falls. Only to see Bonnie snuggling with Kai. How happy she had looked just like she did in that photo. No wonder she had gone to Whitmore. It was probably the only college Kai could get into. The thought was cruel and unfounded, Kol had no idea of how Kai did academically however, it did give him some measure of comfort.

Just to make himself feel even worse than he already did, Kol went through her Instagram as well. There was only one new photo there as well. It was the same one from Facebook, but he crept through her tagged photos and found a new one from tonight.

Kol dropped his phone, Bonnie was pregnant. Visibly pregnant, she must be several months along. No wonder the other photo had been such a close-up. Bonnie was a deeply private person, he didn't think anyone knew except for her closest friends.

Quickly, he did the math in his head. He didn't know much about pregnancies however, it had last been with her about six months ago. She looked as if she could be six months or more along.

Was the baby his?

Kol checked the photo again and saw it was Kai, who had posted it. He was even in it, snuggling closer. Then the caption – yes, the baby must be his.

Now those two voicemails from months ago suddenly made sense. He reached for his phone and played the first one like he had done every day for the past several months. Because it was her voice and he couldn't stand a world without her in it. Even if it was just a memory.

"Hi, Kol. It's me, again. Please call me back, please. I need you."

The phone went silent and Kol needed a moment to collect himself. He would have called her back. If Bonnie needed him, he would always be there. Only he hadn't heard the message in time. He had been stuck in a meeting because his father insisted he work at his company while attending business school. By the time he had heard it, there was a second message.

His hand found the play button automatically and he listened as Bonnie's voice once again filled the room. There was a choked noise in the back of her throat and he knew she was fighting back tears.

"Never mind. Don't call me back. Never call me back. I'm sorry I never should have called you."

Kol was left with the urge to call Bonnie back. He knew it was too little too late. That she had chosen Kai and they were having a child, but he needed to know she was OK. He stared at his phone for the longest time, indecisive.

XXX

"I've gotta run," Nora said checking her phone. "My girlfriend is drunk and needs a ride."

"Need help getting her home?" Bonnie asked.

Nora eyed her stomach and snorted a laugh. "No way. I don't need to have to drag her back to her dorm and then help you waddle back here."

"I'll help if you need it," Kai offered.

"Nah, I'm good."

Nora ran out the door so fast neither of them had the chance to join her anyway. Nora slammed the door shut behind her like she always did when she left the room. Kai rubbed his ears like the noise had hurt him.

"Sheesh, that was loud."

"That's Nora for you," Bonnie said with a shrug.

Kai wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer. She knew she shouldn't, but he was so warm and it felt so good to be held that she didn't even try to fight it.

"You're not going to live in a dorm when the baby's born are you?" Kai asked and looked around the room.

Bonnie followed his gaze and had to admit this wasn't exactly a baby friendly room. It was filled with books and sharp corners. There was only the one room.

"Nope," she sighed. "I'm moving in with my Grams, but I really wanted just a couple of months of a semi-normal college experience."

"I get it," Kai kissed the top of her head. "And you know I'm here, right?"

"Kind of hard to miss. You're on my bed."

"Ha-ha, not what I meant."

"I know," Bonnie sighed and sat up. "But I can't go there. I'm pregnant in case you haven't noticed. I made a choice and I have to stick with it. This kid has to be my first priority."

"And I understand that. I really do," Kai added when she didn't look convinced. "But I still love you and this baby? It's yours, which means I'll love it too."

Bonnie blushed and chewed on her lip. "I don't know. It's not that simple. It's a baby as in a living, breathing miniature human being."

"And you don't think I know that? I've been racking my brain trying to work this out in my head for months now, Bon," Kai ran his hand through his hair. "And I just keep coming back to the same thing. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm willing to take all of it on, the question is, do you want to be with me?"

Bonnie took a moment to think it over. If she put aside her heartbreak and the baby, did she want to be with Kai? The answer caught her off guard.

Yes.

Yes, she did want to be with Kai. She still loved him. A part of her probably always would the same way, she still loved Kol in spite of everything he had done. Her and Kai had been good together. He had been so good to her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Kai grinned.

"Yeah," she confirmed smiling.

Kai pulled her back into his arms and she snuggled close. Her head rested on his chest and it wasn't long before her eyes drifted closed.

When she woke it was morning and Kai was gone. Her first thought was that it was all too much for him and he'd decided to bail. She didn't blame him. If the situation was reversed, she probably wouldn't hang around either. But then her eyes landed on a post-it note stuck to the lamp on her nightstand.

_Bonster, _

_Had to get to class. Didn't want to wake you, you're cute when you drool. _

_\- Kai_

Bonnie released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She checked the time on her phone and saw she still had a couple of hours before her first lecture. Registering as pre-med had been a smart choice and so far it seemed fairly easy, but she knew it wouldn't last.

There was a missed call and her heart stopped when she saw, who it was from.

Kol.

The sight of his name made her heart ache. Her chest physically hurt and she had to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill. She hadn't known it was possible to miss someone the way she missed Kol.

She played his message and that feeling magnified tenfold when she heard his voice. It had been months since she last heard it. She had plenty of Snapchat videos of the two of them on her phone, but she never looked at them. Didn't want or need the reminder of someone, who was always present in her thoughts already.

"I'd apologize for returning your call months too late however, we both know that's inadequate. If you're ignoring my calls, I understand, beautiful," Bonnie hitched a sob at the sound of his voice. "I just need to know that you're alright. Please, call me back."

Bonnie sat staring at her phone too stunned to move. She wanted to call Kol. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to do just that, but then where did that leave her? Right back where she started. Kol was good at that swooping back into her life and making her forget everything else.

And this time, she couldn't. He'd wanted a paternity test. If Kol was the guy she had thought he was he never would have questioned whether or not the child was his. But he had and more than that, he wanted no part of the baby's life. She had known there was a possibility, he wouldn't step up, but she had never not for one second suspected he would completely brush her off. Saying, if she wanted child support, she would have to take him to court – that was never what she wanted. She just wanted to give him a chance to know his child.

Maybe he finally wanted to do what was right, but then it was too little too late.

After what felt like an eternity, Bonnie finally knew what to do. She sent him a text and that was the last time she was ever going to speak to Kol Mikaelson.

**I'm fine. I realized you were right to leave. I'm better off without you. Don't call me again.**

Bonnie sighed and started to put her life back together again the best way she knew how.

XXX

**December – Mystic Falls**

Bonnie crowded in at the dinner table with her Grams, dad and Kai. Kai's parents and his siblings were all there as well and the noise was completely different from the quiet, cozy family dinner she'd had the year before.

Emily was asleep in her basinet. Her baby girl could sleep through anything and Sheila told her, she'd been the same way.

"Come on someone pass the turkey already," Kai complained.

He was sitting next to her and wearing a matching Christmas sweater with his twin sister, Jo. Apparently, it was a tradition that they still hadn't outgrown although seeing him in that red and green monstrosity Bonnie sort wished he had.

"Shut up, Kai," Kyle his younger brother heckled.

"You shut up," Kai retorted. "I made it so you know it's delicious."

Bonnie grinned and went to double-check on Emily while they squabbled. It was a nervous habit, she'd yet to shake. Her Grams said it would pass, it was just how new moms were. Briefly, Bonnie wondered if her mom had ever worried about her before she skipped town.

The sight of Emily sleeping soundly instantly calmed her. She was beautiful with a perfect button nose and dark wisps of hair even though she was a newborn. Her lashes were heavy and she had the smallest hands. Sometimes, Bonnie was scared she would break her. She was lighter than Bonnie, but not by much. Her eyes were already changing to a shade of hazel that matched Kol's. Everything about Emily reminded her of Kol, they had the same nose, the same brows.

"She asleep?" Kai whispered as he sidled up next to her.

"Yeah, isn't she perfect?"

"Just like her mom."

Bonnie blushed when he put his arm around her. Kai's parents still hadn't come around to her. She knew they mostly blamed Kol for everything thanks to her dad, but they didn't like that she was a teen mom. And they especially didn't like how she dumped Kai for Kol the second he came back to town.

"It's time to eat," Joshua said from the table.

He aimed a disapproving scowl in Bonnie's direction. This was followed by a disdainful look in the direction of Emily's crib.

Bonnie shot one last look at Emily. Her heart melted. Then she went back to the table.

XXX

Bonnie held Emily in her arms. Her baby girl was six months old now and Bonnie had desperately been trying to rock her back to sleep for the past two hours, but nothing was working. Her howls filled the room and she knew Kai was awake. She'd warned him not to spend the night here before his finals, but he hadn't listened. He'd insisted on coming over, saying she was his good luck charm.

Bet he's regretting that now, Bonnie thought with a wry smile.

Emily let out another earsplitting rail. Bonnie held her closer.

"Shh, baby," Bonnie murmured. "Nothing's so wrong you need to cry like that."

With her free hand she brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead. She had been right, now that Emily was older, she could see her eyes were the exact same shade of hazel as Kol's were.

"Bonnie child," Sheila said from the doorway. "Let me have a turn."

"Oh, Grams. You should rest."

"Nonsense," Sheila waved her concern aside. "I'll rest when I'm dead. For now, let's see if I can't get my great granddaughter to sleep."

Bonnie grinned and passed Emily to her. Sheila took the now vacant chair in the nursery and it brought a smile to her face to see how Emily calmed a little the second she was in Sheila's arms.

"Does she feel warm to you? I've been worried she has colic."

"Perfectly, normal," Sheila replied touching Emily's cheek. "But if you're worried we can take her to the doctor in the morning."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Now you get some rest. You look dead on your feet. Same as any new mother."

With one last smile at her grandmother and daughter, Bonnie went back to her bedroom. She tried to creep in quietly. Kai usually fell back asleep as soon as Emily stopped crying. But this time, when she got under the covers, she noticed he was still awake.

"It's four am, Bonnie."

"I noticed."

Bonnie huffed and rolled over so that her back was to him. If Kai wanted to complain that was on him. She had warned him repeatedly not to stay over the night before important things.

"I'm serious. I'm not sure -"

"You're not sure of what?" Bonnie interrupted. "Because let me tell you right now, I'm not in the mood for any of this shit. I haven't slept through the night in months. And I'm still going to school. Unlike you I don't get a break and I warned you. I fucking warned you before we got together. But you pursued me, Kai."

"Yeah," Kai growled and she could hear him getting up. "I want all of this with you someday, Bon. The house, the kid, all of it -"

Bonnie shot up and glared daggers at him. Kai broke off and shook his head like he wasn't going to say what he really wanted to. But it didn't matter, she already knew.

"You just mean not now. Not this kid because she's not yours and guess what? It's hard. I knew that and you should have. If you didn't that's on you. I gave you an out. We could have stayed friends, but now?" she threw her hands up. "Everything is ruined. So why don't you deal with it or get the fuck out?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Kai threw on his pants and shirt. He grabbed his coat and stormed out. He slammed the door behind him and Emily let out a loud wail.

Bonnie sighed and pulled herself together. She was not going to cry. Instead, she sat on the edge of the bed, tugging on her hair. It didn't help. But in a way this was better. If Kai was going to walk out like he obviously wanted to it was better it happened now. Before Emily was old enough to remember – to get attached – to get hurt. She would have her share of heartache one day when Bonnie would be force to tell her the truth about Kol. Already she was reading parenting books, preparing herself for the inevitable day.

XXX

The next morning, Bonnie was wreck. She still hadn't heard from Kai. He always reached out quickly after an argument, but this time he hadn't. Things had gotten too real and too serious for him.

And now she was at the doctor's office Rudy and Emily. They had been waiting to see the doctor for over an hour, Emily was still fussing.

"I think she has a fever," Rudy said touching Emily's forehead.

Bonnie looked over at him and it softened something inside of her. Rudy looked far too young to be a grandfather, but the sight of him with Emily – it made her love him even more. Her father was far from perfect, but he had never walked out on her. And he always supported her even in this.

"I think so too."

Rudy sighed heavily. "When you were little - I never knew what to do for you when you were sick. Your mom was the one that was good at that."

"Couldn't have been too good at it or she wouldn't have left.

Bonnie looked away. Abby had walked out the same way Kol and now Kai had done. Not once looking back. And her breakup with Kai wasn't official yet, but she felt it deep inside. Their relationship was gone. It had slowly withered away over the past few months as Kai had seen the realities of parenthood.

Not to say, she was blameless. Bonnie had helped push him away. With everything that had happened keeping up a relationship with him, it had been too much. She loved him, but she didn't have the capacity to handle school, a new baby and have anything left over to give Kai.

Emily had to be her focus. Maybe in a few years when things when Emily was a little older and she wasn't swamped in classes she could think about dating again. Until then, she needed to continue building a life for herself and her daughter.

"She loves you," Rudy said in a strangely emotional voice. "Wherever she is, she loves you. She just wasn't ready to be a mother. You have seen how hard it is already and it only gets harder. As they get older their problems get bigger. You can't fix everything for them the same way -"

"Dad, don't," Bonnie held up her hand. "Don't defend her. I was only two. How big could my problems have been? And she never came back. Never even called. I'd never do that Emily, no matter how hard it was. Just like you never left me or Grams."

"How could I? You were my little girl."

"Exactly."

Bonnie reached out and took his hand.

"You get your voice from her, you know," Rudy said quietly, but less somber. "She had the most incredible voice. You shouldn't - you shouldn't give up on music."

"I want to be a doctor."

"No, you think you should be a doctor because you care about people," Rudy corrected. "But I know you should do what you love."

"Doesn't pay the bills."

"So teach music, teach dance, anything. Just don't give up on your dreams."

"I'll think about it," Bonnie said with a soft smile.

The nurse approached looking both haggard and grumpy.

"The doctor will see you now."

Bonnie sat down in the doctor's office with Emily on her lap. Rudy took the other free chair while Meredith Fell one of the best pediatricians in town smiled a friendly a smile from behind her desk.

"What brings you in today?"

Bonnie explained about the fever. Meredith listened intently, nodding in places and making notes on her computer.

Then Meredith examined Emily, taking her temperature and having the nurses run some blood tests.

"What do you think it is?" Bonnie asked unable to wait any longer.

"I'm not certain," Meredith said and for the first time, her expression wavered. "I'm very sorry, but we need to run some more tests. Maybe take her to the hospital. We checked for all of the common viruses and she doesn't have any of them."

"It's not just a cold?" Bonnie held Emily closer.

"No, I'm afraid it's not. However, the good news is, I don't think it's too serious either. We caught it early so chances are no matter what it turns out to be it will be completely treatable."

"That's a relief," Rudy said with a concerned glance at Bonnie and Emily. "What do we do next?"

XXX

As it turned out, Emily had a rare blood disorder. Bonnie had learned that after weeks of testing and nights spent in the hospital. But it was completely treatable as long as she got all of the nutrients she needed and the proper medication, she could lead a perfectly normal life.

The next two years passed in a bit of a blur for Bonnie. She had changed her major to education and only had one more year left until she could start working as a music teacher. She and Emily still lived with Sheila because it was closer to campus and without help, Bonnie wouldn't make it through the day. She was juggling so much, school, Emily and not least Emily's health.

She'd tried another foray into dating with Matt, but it had ended. It wasn't Matt's fault, not really. Bonnie just never felt like enough for him. Which was hardly surprising since he had dated, Elena then Caroline and finally Katherine after she and Elijah broke up.

Katherine was one of Bonnie's best friends still. They didn't see each other much because Katherine never returned to Mystic Falls if she could help it, but she called and Skyped regularly. She loved the updates on Emily and so Bonnie sent her a daily pic or video of the cute things Emily did.

At two years old, Emily was walking and talking. Bonnie could see the resemblance to herself and Sheila in her features. She even had the same hair. Thick, curly black hair that Bonnie had taken to styling in two puffs on top of her head. She had the brightest laugh and she loved My Little Pony.

But sometimes, Emily would give her a defiant look or smile in a way that hit Bonnie hard. Because in those moments all she saw was Kol and it made her miss him all over again. Her eyes were just like his, not just the color, but the shape. Their eyebrows were the same and she had his smile.

At times, Bonnie even saw traces of Kol's sense of humor in Emily. She was wild and mischievous. Grams called Emily her little rebel. But Bonnie saw the same thing Kol had, the defiance of the rules because they sucked the fun out of things. She was always the first to try new things at her preschool and she was always behind a prank. So far her pranks mostly consisted of hiding and jumping out from behind things while screaming 'boo!', but Bonnie knew that must have been what Kol was like as a little boy.

Bonnie looked over the kitchen counter and saw Emily was trying to climb from the couch to the drapes. Her heart stopped beating as visions of Emily falling from them and hitting her head raced through her mind.

"No, Emily!" Bonnie cried and was already on her way out there. "Come down, you could get hurt."

"No!"

Emily clung to the drapes harder.

"Yes."

Bonnie picked her up by the waist and put her down on the couch.

"No fair," Emily crossed her arms and pouted. "I wanted to climb!"

Emily's lower lip wobbled and Bonnie sighed. So far the terrible two's had been as trying as her Grams had warned her.

"You could get hurt and then what would I do?" Bonnie asked and her fingers brushed Emily's cheek.

"You would take me to the hospital. Like when I was little."

Bonnie kissed her forehead. Emily didn't remember her hospital trips as a baby. But when she had screamed and refused to take her medication, Bonnie had been forced to explain why she had to take it. After she spent an hour trying to calm her down.

"Yes, I would," Bonnie said quietly. "Now do you want to play with dolls or help mommy cook dinner?"

Emily's face screwed up into a look of pure concentration. Again, Bonnie saw that familiar flash of Kol in her expression.

"I want to climb."

"How about this," Bonnie said slowly wondering even now if she wasn't promising something she couldn't keep. "You help me make dinner and when you're older I will take you rock climbing?"

"OK," Emily said and her expression brightened. She broke into a dazzling smile that reminded her of Kol.

Emily wasn't actually old enough to help Bonnie cook dinner. But Bonnie lifted her onto a high chair and gave her a piece of cheese. Emily loved cheese and Bonnie would listen to her chatter as she cooked.

Emily was too big for the high chair now too, but if she put her in a grown-up chair while she was cooking, she would run around the kitchen wreaking havoc whenever Bonnie's back was turned. It was scary because she was almost tall enough to reach the knives and she had burned herself when Bonnie tried to get a casserole out of the oven just a few weeks ago. Emily had moved faster than she knew she could and before she could stop Emily, she had burned herself.

Sheila walked in to the kitchen and sat down with Emily. Sheila was trying to teach the little girl patty cake, but so far Emily didn't have the patience for it. She kept making up new rhymes and hand gestures.

"How was work?"

"Terrible," Sheila sighed. "One of my students broke down in tears during office hours because she failed my class. I agreed to give her a makeup exam, but I don't know - I think her course load is too heavy."

Bonnie nodded. She could relate. Some days she wanted to quit because she was just so tired.

"My tummy hearts," Emily blurted.

"I'll check her temperature," Sheila said immediately.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing and waited for Sheila to find the thermometer. Her chest felt too tight and there were spots in front of her eyes. Emily's blood condition could one day worsen. The doctors had warned them to keep an eye out for fevers and cuts. Any little thing could trigger it if they weren't careful. It was Bonnie's worst nightmare.

What felt like an eternity later, Sheila had found the thermometer in a drawer on the kitchen island.

"There we go."

Emily tried to turn away, but Sheila managed to coax the thermometer in. Emily crossed her little arms and scowled.

Sheila withdrew the thermometer after a minute.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked seeing the way Sheila's worry lines deepened on her forehead.

"It's high. We should take her to the emergency room."

Bonnie felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of her lungs. But she managed a stiff nod.

"I'll get her overnight bag. Will you -?" Bonnie faltered mid-sentence, too paralyzed by fear to even get the words out.

"Take her to the car?" Sheila asked. "Of course, honey."

"Thanks."

Bonnie walked out of the kitchen as fast as she could. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill. She wanted to give in and cry, but she couldn't in front of Emily. If Emily saw she was scared, she would become frightened. That thought hardened her resolve.

Bonnie got Emily's overnight bag out of her closet. Ever since her diagnosis, Bonnie had kept an overnight bag ready in case they had to rush Emily to the hospital. It had been almost two years since the last time they needed it. But still she had gone through the bag once a week to make sure it had something. It was almost a ritual now, a way of trying to control something that was beyond her control.

This wasn't right. It was supposed to be years before Emily had problems too big for Bonnie to solve. But that thought made her want to start crying all over again so she pulled herself back together.

XXX

Bonnie was sitting next to Emily's hospital bed. Rudy and Sheila were out getting everyone some coffee and something to eat since Emily refused to eat the hospital food.

The doctor was talking and Bonnie only caught every other word. Emily could have cared less she was flipping through a picture book.

"Is it fatal?" Bonnie said deliberately using a word Emily wouldn't understand.

Meredith's already grim expression grew grimmer. "It may be. I won't lie, Bonnie. The odds are not good. But if we can get her a blood transfusion within the next few weeks she will recover."

"She's not a match for anyone in my family or my friends."  
"I know, I recall," Meredith said quietly. They had been down this road before when Emily first fell ill. "What about the father?"

"I can try to call him, but I don't -"

"My daddy?" Emily asked perking up. "Where is he? Why doesn't he live with us? Jamie has two dads and I only have one mommy."

"I know, baby," Bonnie said giving her a soft smile. "It's a story for when you're older. But every family is different."

"Try," Meredith urged. "It's our best chance a full recovery."

Unfortunately, now Emily was paying attention.

"What's a recobby?" Emily asked squinting in concentration as she tried to pronounce the word.

"It's a grown-up word," Bonnie said. "But it means you're going to be fine."

"Because you're a brave little girl," Meredith agreed. "Try, Bonnie. And the sooner the better."

XXX

**Mystic Falls – Present Day**

Bonnie didn't even think, she just ran to Kol and he hurried down the corridor toward her. When there was less than a foot between them, they both stopped. Her gaze hardened and her jaw clenched.

Kol enveloped her in his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck. Just as she had done when they were together. He was so much taller than she remembered and broader, he must have filled in over the years.

"Thank you for coming," Bonnie said and squeezed him.

And he still smelled like Kol. It was like she was back in high school.

"I never should have left."

That brought the past few years rushing back. It was like being doused in ice water or woken from a pleasant dream.

There was no thought, her hand moved on its own. It connected with Kol's face with a resounding crack. His face registered shock and he rubbed his jaw.

"Suppose I deserved that, beautiful."

"Don't," she snarled. "Don't you call me that. You left."

Sheila and Rudy came running up behind them.

"I did."

"How could you?" Bonnie said and she knew every ounce of the heartbreak and pain she felt showed in her eyes. Was audible in her voice.

Kol's eyes flickered to Sheila and Bonnie thought she saw something in them before they came to rest on her once more.

"I'm sorry I left – had I known I would have never -"

"Don't you stand there and lie to me, boy," Rudy growled. "I was there when your father called you."

Kol looked as if he had been punched in the gut. "What are you talking about? My father never called me."

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her temples. "It doesn't matter right now. Just please tell me you're AB positive or one of -"

"I am," Kol said immediately. "Tell me what I can do to help her."

Kol looked at her like he still loved her and that cut deeper than anything else he could have said or done. Because Kol couldn't have ever loved her, not really. If he had he never would have left or would have come back when he learned of Emily. Sure, he had looked shocked, but even Mikael wasn't such an ass that he would keep something like this from his own son.

"C'mon, the doctors are with Emily now," Bonnie said.

She started walking and Kol kept pace. It was a physical relief that Rudy and Sheila stayed behind in the waiting room. This moment belonged to just her and Kol, no matter how terrible a father he was.

"Emily, that's her name," Kol said with and there was a smile in his voice. "It's beautiful."

"So is she."

There was more she wanted to say, how Kol would have known that if he had been there. But now wasn't the time for that. They could have that argument later if – no when, Emily recovered.

"I've seen her pictures on Instagram."

Now there was an interesting confession. He must have known then, Bonnie thought. Surely, even Kol could see Emily's resemblance to him.

"She's my everything," Bonnie said and this time there was no disguising the rage in her eyes.

Kol nodded. "When all of this is over, I would really like to talk."

Bonnie held her hand up. "Not now. I can't -" her voice broke and she had to take a deep breath before she could speak. "I can't think past getting Emily better right now."

"I understand."

The words no you don't because you're not a parent, not in the ways that matter, were on the tip of her tongue. She swallowed them. That like everything else could wait.

"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry."

"I said; not now."

Kol nodded again. He hung his head and his hair fell in his eyes. For a split second she was tempted to brush it aside the way she used to.

They entered Emily's room. She was asleep and Bonnie sighed in relief. It would be easier if Emily didn't see Kol. One less explanation to give.

Meredith was there with another doctor, Bonnie did not know. She waited for Kol and saw he was standing in the doorway.

"At last," Meredith said with a relieved smile. "This is the doctor that will conduct the transfusion."

"Call me, Jessie," he said and shook her hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you although I wish it weren't under these circumstances. Meredith told me Emily has been very brave."

"She has," Bonnie agreed and had to look away. Kol, who was still lingering in the doorway caught her eye. "You can come in."

Kol stood staring at Emily as if transfixed. "She's so small. And she looks just like you."

"All I see when I look at her is you," Bonnie said so quietly she didn't think he would hear.

But he must have because a ghost of his usual smile crossed his face. "It would seem perhaps she inherited the best of each of us."

"You must be the father," Meredith said and her smile was forced now.

Bonnie saw the judgement and condemnation in Meredith's eyes. She recognized it instantly because it was the same way she looked at Kol.

"I am," Kol said in a strange voice.

Bonnie looked at him and saw he was decidedly not OK.

"Come with me," Jessie said. "We need to draw blood. Immediately."

"I'll alert the nurses to prep the OR," Meredith said.

"Would you like to join us, Bonnie?" Jessie offered.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'll stay with Emily."

"I'll be right back," Kol said.

He reached for her, but must have thought better of it because his hand dropped.

Bonnie sat down next to Emily's bed. Watching her daughter sleep was one of her favorite pastimes, but lately it had been a source for concern. Emily was so much paler than she used to be. And she had lost weight as well.

She smoothed a worry line from her daughter's forehead and only came away with a clammy hand.

"My poor, baby," Bonnie whispered. "But it's going to be fine. Kol's here," unable to believe those words had actually come out of her mouth, she started to sing to Emily. "Hush now little baby."

The words came of their own accord and she sang it twice more before looking up. Kol was standing in the doorway just watching them. He had the oddest expression on his face, he was smiling yet it was unhappy.

Was that guilt or regret?

"I've always loved the sound of your voice," Kol whispered. "Can I stay a while? With her, with you – with both of you."

"Yes," Bonnie said even though she wasn't it was a good idea. "If Emily wakes, I won't tell her, who you are. She'll have too many questions and it might upset her and -"

"I understand," Kol said as he sat down next to her. "And you're afraid I'm going to leave again."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I don't have the best track record."

Kol reached out for one of Emily's little hands. Then just as he had done with Bonnie, he let his hand fall back at his side.

"Did you really not know about her? And please don't lie to me, Kol. I can't take any more."

"I had no idea she was mine. I thought – I thought she was Kai's."

Bonnie thought about that for a long time. Kai had been the first one to post anything to social media where she was visibly pregnant. At least, he was if she remembered right. That too felt like eons ago. And most of her posts during her pregnancy had been with Kai. She could see how Kol would have presumed. Especially when he was still stalking her accounts. Finally, she nodded. "I can see why, but the timing -"

"I thought you two picked up where you left off when I disappeared on you again."

"It wasn't until months later," Bonnie said raising her chin defiantly, daring him to blame her for it or make accusations.

"I'm so sorry, I never would have left if I had known," Kol clenched and unclenched his fist. There was tension in his jaw and she thought she saw genuine pain in his eyes, but she wasn't sure. The way Kol had left made her doubt if she had ever really been able to read him.

"Why did you leave? How could you just leave me like that again?"

"I thought it was best for you. I was in a bad way, the partying, the stupid pranks that were illegal - I just thought it was best if I left."

"You could have said something."

"If I had seen you, I never would have left."

Now she was genuinely angry. "That's a pitiful excuse."

"I know. And I'll never be able to set it right, no matter how much I might like to."

Kol's shoulders hunched. His blatant admittance of guilt evaporated all of her anger. It was difficult to stay angry with someone, who knew what they had done and felt remorse. It just wasn't in her nature. Katherine always said she was too forgiving.

"I don't see how you could," Bonnie said. "But it means a lot that you're here now. A lot."

"It's the least I could do, quite literally."

"Did you really not know she was yours?"

Kol shook his head. "I thought – when you called I thought you suspected she was mine then later that you realized you were wrong."

"I always knew. Kai came later and honestly, it sucks that you think I could go from you to Kai that easily."

"Wasn't as if he was a stranger and I had left once before," Kol's voice died and he looked pained for a moment. "And I know the two of you slept together while I was at boarding school."

"How?"

"There was something different about you. Didn't take much to work out what had happened, really."

"You never said," Bonnie whispered.

She was starting to think Kol had spent as much time looking back at the past and regretting things as she had. But that didn't mean she was ready to forgive yet.

"Why would I? You had every right, you never heard from me and I couldn't fault you for moving on. Just as I can't when I left for the second time."

"Difference is that time you left of your own free will."

"Makes it worse, am I right?"

Bonnie nodded.

Sheila was in the doorway. She was watching Bonnie and Kol with a strange expression. If Bonnie hadn't known better she would have described it as regret.

"They are taking Emily in to surgery in a minute," Sheila said. "The nurse told me. Mind if I have a moment alone with my great granddaughter first?"

"Of course," Bonnie said and rose to her feet. She kissed Emily's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you in a few hours."

Kol glanced at Emily with confliction before following her out of the room. Bonnie knew it was because he had screwed up. He probably felt as if he had no claim to his daughter and he was right, he didn't.

Bonnie lingered for a moment in the doorway before she followed Kol into the waiting room. She sat down next to Rudy.

"Did you want to see her before -"

"No, that's alright. It would feel too much like goodbye," Rudy said putting her feelings into words.

Bonnie nodded. "Kol says he didn't know."

"He might not have," Rudy said with a glance at Kol. "I didn't much care for his father and I wouldn't put it past Mikael to lie to my face."

"He was that bad, huh?"

Bonnie had always known Mikael was a creep. The way Kol talked about him spoke volumes. She had long suspected he was physically abusive both with his wife and children, but whenever she had tried to press Kol on the subject, he refused to talk about it. At the time there hadn't been much she could do about it, but now she wished she would have shared her suspicions with Rudy and Sheila. Maybe if child services had been called things might have gone better.

"I wasn't there long, but let's just say I got a sense of his character. Think he's gonna stick around?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said and wrapped her arms around herself. "Not really his strong suit."

"About that -"

Rudy was interrupted by the arrival of a nurse. "Emily is going into surgery now. Her blood transfusion shouldn't take more than a couple of hours to stabilize. You can see her then and the doctor will be about to speak with you once it's complete."

Bonnie nodded and felt her shoulders hike up.

Kol walked over and he sat down across from her. He watched the nurse go with a concerned frown.

"What did she say?"

"That we will know in a few hours," Bonnie said.

"I'm going to go look for Sheila."

Rudy rose to his feet and walked away.

Kol sat down next to her and put his jacket over her shoulders. She was startled, but it softened something inside of her.

"Thanks. You don't have to stay, you know."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be."

Bonnie looked up and when she met his level gaze, she knew it was true.

"Thank you for that too."

Kol put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. She was exhausted and cold so she didn't fight it. Instead, she sank into his warmth and felt her eyelids drop closed.

"This time, I'm not leaving. I want to be involved with Emily – the child support I owe you, I will pay you every cent."

"I don't want your money."

"I know, but I want you to have it. For Emily. Once more I find myself doing the very least I can. And when you think it's time, I'd like to get to know her. On her terms."

"I think that might be alright. Once you prove you are staying because you can't abandon a child. She won't understand and she'll blame herself -"

"I know," he said. "And I'm not leaving either of you ever again."

"Don't," she said and sat up. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I suppose I will simply have to prove it."

XXX

Bonnie snorted and Kol was immediately struck by how unconvinced she was. Not that he could fault her for that. He had let her down and Emily too. For the millionth time, he cursed himself for listening to Rudy and staying away.

His first instinct, since he met Bonnie had been to stay close to her. In any way she would have him and he should have listened to that. If he had, perhaps Emily wouldn't have needed to grow up without a father. Maybe Bonnie wouldn't look at him that strange mix of disappointment, anger and hope.

The least he could do was remain present and pay for anything Emily needed. Bonnie might not want it, but he would give it to her all the same. If he offered in the form of gifts for Emily, private school, home nurse, she would accept.

But the thing that gave him hope more than anything else was that Bonnie didn't push him away. Instead, she curled her body around his and her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep. As if she had decided to pretend, they were still fine, just for a little while.

Poor thing, Kol thought as he touched her cheek. She must be exhausted. But he was here now and he was going to do what he should have done a long time ago. Take care of both his girls.

He draped his jacket back over her and closed his eyes. But no rest came. His daughter – a child he hadn't even known was his until yesterday was in critical condition. He found himself praying silently for her recovery, for a chance to get to know his daughter.

After all too short a while, Bonnie woke with a start. He made shushing noises and brought her back to him.

"It's alright, I'm here," he murmured stroking her hair.

"I dreamt -" Bonnie's voice broke and she looked up at him in alarm. "I dreamt we buried her."

"Hush now, sweetheart," Kol whispered. He touched his forehead to hers. "It was only a bad dream. Emily will be fine and in a few days we can take her home."

Bonnie sighed and worried on her lower lip. It was a nervous gesture it would seem she hadn't outgrown.

"It felt so real."

Kol decided a little distraction was in order. "Tell me about Emily. What's she like?"

It worked like a charm. Some of the worry eased out of her expression and a tentative smile took its place.

"She's a lot like you actually. She's bullheaded -"

"Come now, she could have inherited that from either one of us."

Bonnie actually laughed at that. "But I'm sure it's from you. She does this thing where she looks you square in the eye and refuses to do anything she doesn't want to."

XXX

"That's good," Kol said with a smile. "A girl needs that."

"Yeah, she does. And she loves prank. I always know when she is up to something because she flashes that same smile you always did right before we got into trouble."

Kol laughed. "She sounds perfect."

"She is and she loves music. Anytime there is music her foot starts tapping and the next thing you know, she is singing and dancing."

"Now that I know she got that from you."

"I forgot what a bad singer you are," Bonnie said with a laugh.

Kol chuckled and held her closer. He checked the time and Bonnie looked up just in time to see Rebekah barreling down the hallway. Close behind her were all of Kol's brothers, a redhead she didn't recognize and Esther. As well as Katherine.

Kol rose to his feet and went to greet his family. Bonnie watched as they all took turns hugging him, even Katherine. Katherine must be back together with Elijah again if she was here with them.

Katherine plunked herself down next to Bonnie. "How could you not tell me?" the accusation was followed by a hug. "I had to hear it from my ex, who called to make sure I was at the hospital supporting my best friend."

Bonnie shrugged. Rudy and Sheila gathered closer and smiled at her.

"We're happy you're here," Rudy said.  
Katherine beamed from ear to ear. "Where else would I be? I love that little rugrat."

Bonnie was too touched to answer and before she could pull herself together, Rebekah had her in a hug. It was an iron grip and Bonnie had to struggle to get free.

"We would have been here sooner, darling," Rebekah cried. "But that dreadful brother of mine never told us he had a child."

"I didn't know myself," Kol said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"When I get my hands on your father -" Esther said in a disgusted tone of voice. She shook her head. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I'm afraid Mikael kept this secret well. I was in the dark until Kol rang me yesterday."

Sheila still didn't look convinced, but Rudy shook Esther's hand and thanked them all for coming.

The rest of the group introduced themselves and Bonnie learned the redhead was named Sage, she was Finn's wife.

After a few moments of failed attempts at chit-chat, the group all fell silent as they waited. There was no alleviating the tension and the anxiousness that was shared among them. Without words, they all gave in and waited with bated breath.

Bonnie was caught off guard when Meredith returned. It felt like an eternity since Emily had been wheeled into surgery yet at the same time it was like no time had passed.

Bonnie rose to her feet and went to meet her halfway. Rudy and Sheila were right behind her.

"Any news?"

Meredith smiled and Bonnie was relieved to see nothing except happiness in her expression.

"Emily is expected to make a full recovery. The transfusion went through without a hitch and we are positive she will be able to return home in a few days."

Bonnie's knees felt weak and she couldn't stop the tears of relief that spilled.

"Thank you so much, doctor. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Meredith said and squeezed her hands. "You can sit with her if you would like. One at a time, she won't wake for a while still, but when she does she needs rest."

"Of course," Bonnie said. "Thank you again."

"You go," Rudy said nudging her toward Emily's room.

But Bonnie didn't budge. Instead, she embraced her dad and Sheila. When she let go, she saw Kol and his family had moved closer as well. Kol wore a hopeful expression as if he didn't quite dare believe it.

"Well?"

"She is going to be fine. I can take her home in a few days," Bonnie wiped away the tears, but it didn't do any good, more took their place. "Thank you for coming."

"It was nothing."

Bonnie thought for sure she must have lost her mind because she hugged Kol as well. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. His arms encircled her and he held her close.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered. "You saved her life."

"Hush now," Kol murmured and rested his head on hers. "I should have been here years ago."

That brought her back to reality. She wiped the tears from her eyes and withdrew. With one last nod at Kol, she went to wait for Emily to wake up.

XXX

While Bonnie was with Emily, Kol tracked down the reception area. He had given Rebekah orders to distract Sheila and Rudy so that he could do what he was about to do and there was no doubt in his mind that his baby sister was up to the task. It was a rare individual, who could get past her when she was on a mission.

Kol introduced himself as Emily's father at the receptionist's desk. There was an elderly nurse sitting there. She eyed him with suspicion in his eyes.

"You're not listed as her legal guardian and I can't tell you anything," was all she said and her lips twisted into a thin line.

"I am aware," Kol said clenching and unclenching his fist. He needed to remain calm, but it was difficult knowing this was his only chance to do this. If Bonnie found out, she would never let him. "I would just like to settle all of her bills."

"All of them?" the nurse raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because she is my daughter and I have been a colossal disappointment to her up until this far. Now please take my check and tell me how much it is going to cost for a home nurse."

"You can pay for the stay and the transfusion," the nurse said after a long silence. "But you should know the family has excellent healthcare -"

"Doesn't matter," Kol said. Besides, he knew American standards of excellent healthcare were still paltry compared to the British. What an American hospital would consider a small sum was no doubt still an unreasonable amount of money. "I'll pay. And the home nurse?"

"You will have to discuss that with the legal guardian," the nurse sniffed. "I'm not aware they have made any decisions about that yet."

"Thank you."

Kol passed her his card and he watched as her surprised registered when it went through. Sure, he hated following in his father's footsteps however, there certain advantages to it.

All the same, after this latest trick of his father's, Kol was leaving the family business behind. No matter what twisted motives Mikael had for his actions, he had kept Kol from his daughter. And he would never forgive Mikael.

And Kol as the favorite son knew exactly where to place the blow for maximum impact. He would start his own rival company to Mikaelson Industries. And he would do it right here from Mystic Falls where he could be close to Bonnie and Emily. Besides, he would do what Mikael refused to do and focus on ecommerce. After all, that was where the future was headed. And when the time came, Emily could attend any school she desired.

XXX

It wasn't until two days later Emily was cleared for more than one visitor at a time. And Bonnie was anxious about introducing her to Kol. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, but Rudy seemed to think it only fair to give him a second chance. Even though Bonnie insisted technically it was his third chance.

Everyone else had been to see Emily well everyone except Kol's family because Bonnie didn't know how to explain them. But Emily had been excited to see Katherine, who was by far her favorite aunt.

And since she had apparently asked Katherine if she knew her dad, Bonnie had decided Rudy was right. It was time and if Kol decided to leave again, they would just have to deal with it. But attempting to keep Kol from Emily it would only lead to more questions. Ones that would only get more difficult. If Emily was already asking questions at the age of two – how much harder to answer would they be in just a year or two? And time passed so quickly, Bonnie was already starting to notice how the years were slipping through her fingers.

"Are you certain?" Kol asked as they stood outside of Emily's room.

"No, why? Are you thinking about taking off again?"

Bonnie wished she didn't sound so bitter, but she couldn't help herself. She was bitter dammit and she had a right to be.

"No," Kol said evenly. He glanced nervously at the door. "She is still in the hospital and I worry any shock will delay her recovery."

"She has been asking a lot of questions about her dad."

"A little young, isn't she?"

Bonnie sighed. "My guess? She understood more of this blood transfusion stuff and finding a match than we gave her credit for. She knows none of us were a match and it's not the first time she has asked about you."

"It's not?"

"No, she came home from kindergarten one day and wanted to know why some of the kids had two dads and she only had one mom."

"Oh."

"Especially since one of the girls has two moms. Guess it didn't seem fair."

"Suppose it wouldn't," Kol agreed.

"I'll go in first and I'll wave you in, alright?"

"Alright," Kol nodded. "And thank you for allowing me to meet her."

"Thanks for saving her life."

Bonnie walked away and sat down by Emily's bed. She was playing with a teddy bear, but without her usual interest. Bonnie knew Emily was starting to get bored. And she could understand. Emily was normally too active for Bonnie's liking so sitting cooped up in a hospital bed for over a week now wouldn't sit well with her. Especially not now that she was starting to feel better.

"Can we go home today, mommy?"

Bonnie smiled. "Not yet, baby. But there's someone here who would like to meet you."

Emily abandoned the teddy bear and perked up. Her hazel eyes were alight with curiosity.

"Who?"

"You know how you needed the same blood as you for you to get better?"

"Yeah."

"Well I called your dad and he has the same type of blood as you do. Does that make sense?"

Emily screwed her face up in concentration. "Kind of. Why wasn't he here before?"

"That's a grown-up question with a grown up answer, but if he could have been here sooner, he would have been."

"Can I meet him?"

Emily was so excited she almost tumbled out of the bed and Bonnie had to catch her. Carefully, she put Emily back on the bed.

"Yes, you can, but before you do. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. Where is he?"

Bonnie couldn't help herself, she smiled in spite of herself. She only hoped Kol didn't let Emily down.

Bonnie stood up and went to get Kol, who was lingering just outside of the doorway.

"C'mon, she wants to meet you."

"Truly?"

The open happiness in Kol's expression was too much vulnerability and she nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. Bonnie went inside with Kol and watched as he froze right by Emily's bedside. He looked awestruck. Bonnie knew that feeling, it was how she had looked the first time she held Emily in her arms.

"Emily this is your dad, his name is Kol."

"Hi sweetheart," Kol said in a soft voice she had never heard him use before. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I want to go home."

"I hear you get to go home really soon," Kol said still using that soft voice.

Bonnie sat down and gestured for him to do the same.

"Soon, but not yet," Emily's lips turned down in a pout. "Why don't you live with us?"

Kol glanced helplessly at Bonnie before seeming to find his footing.

"It's complicated however, I am moving back to Mystic Falls so I can be closer to you and your mom," Kol said.

"You are?" Bonnie blurted before Emily had the chance to answer.

"I am," this time when he spoke he looked straight at Bonnie. "I told you I want to be there for you and Emily. I let you down and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Both of you."

Emily looked nonplussed. She had an adorable crease in her forehead Bonnie was tempted to smooth away, but didn't. Emily wasn't very cuddly, which Bonnie expected came from Kol. He wasn't exactly what she would describe as snuggly.

"Will you live with us, daddy?"

Bonnie softened before shooting Kol a warning look. Emily might not be very cuddly, but she was trusting and loving. If Kol broke Emily's heart, she had no idea what she would do.

"No, sweetheart," Kol said in a rough voice that betrayed his emotions. "How would you like to help me choose my new flat?"

"What's a fat?" Emily asked mispronouncing the word.

"It's an apartment," Bonnie said. "Would you like that?"

Emily was only two yet it still felt like this was something she should have a say in.

"Once you're feeling better," Kol said. "You can choose your room."

"Room?" Bonnie hissed under her breath. "She isn't staying with you!"

Kol winced. "I apologize. I only meant -"

"I know what you meant, but this doesn't fix everything."

"I know however, I want to try."

"Mommy?" Emily asked seeing the tension.

Bonnie put on a smile and turned back to her. "Kol and I have some grown up stuff to work out, but you just need to rest and get better."

Kol nodded. "And maybe mommy wants to come with us to look at flats?"

"You talk funny," Emily giggled.

Kol laughed and even Bonnie had to smile at that.

XXX

Bonnie carried Emily inside her Grams's house. Rudy carried all of Emily's things and Sheila was already in the kitchen cooking dinner. She wasted no time in giving Emily a home cooked meal saying the girl had been without one for too long already.

"Maybe we should invite Kol," Rudy said as they carried Emily back to her room.

Emily was asleep and Bonnie lay her down carefully on the bed.

"No, this is family night and I still haven't forgiven him."

"Bonnie there is something you should know -" Rudy began, but Sheila walked in before he could say anything.

"Dinner will be ready in five. Kol and his family are joining us," Sheila said. "So you might want to change, Bonnie dear."

"You did what?"

Sheila waved her concerns aside. "He did the right thing and he deserves a chance. Now go change."

Bonnie looked down at her outfit and realized she was right. While she had been at the hospital with Emily she hadn't given much thought to her appearance. But now that Emily had made a full recovery it might be time to change into something a little nicer. After all, she didn't want her ex to think she had totally let herself go.

Her worn mom jeans and faded T-shirt weren't her best outfit on a good day. But on a day like today when Emily had spilled apple sauce all over her, it was even worse.

"I think maybe a shower and a fresh change of clothes," Bonnie said and started toward her bedroom.

"And maybe a little makeup?" Sheila called after her.

XXX

Rudy eyed Sheila suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Bonnie is too young and far too pretty to let herself go," Sheila replied with a steely-eyed look in his direction.

Rudy felt his suspicion magnify. Not once had he ever heard Sheila comment on Bonnie's appearance or outfits. But now she was and she had invited Kol to dinner? Something was definitely going on.

"What are you doing, Sheila? I thought we were in agreement when I talked to Kol about leaving Bonnie. He would have ruined her future."

Sheila raised her chin proudly. "Perhaps it was a mistake to send the boy away."

"I didn't send him anywhere. He made his choice and back then Kol was headed down a bad path. And he was taking my little girl with him."

"Yes, but look how well he is doing," Sheila argued. "Clearly it was a mistake and if we hadn't interfered Bonnie would still be with Kol. Emily wouldn't have spent her first two years without a father -"

"Sheila," Rudy said firmly. "Who is to say Kol didn't straighten himself out specifically because he was not good enough for Bonnie? Let it go. Don't meddle. They will figure the rest out themselves."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be," Rudy said.

Rudy knew his words were harsh, but he couldn't help thinking maybe Bonnie and Kol were meant to be. It didn't seem to matter what anyone said or did, they kept finding their way back to each other.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. And chapter 3 will be the final installment in this little trilogy, but I was forced to split it up because it was getting crazy long. **

**\- Izzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Requested by anon: I'd love a 1920s AU of a Kennett Christmas with lots of affectionate love- struck kol? Entering the 2020s is giving me a 1920s fascination**

Bonnie checked her outfit one last time before she prepared to go on stage. The dress she wore was a dish – it was a Christmas gift to herself. If she had to work on Christmas Eve she might as well look fabulous. It was a bright red covered in tassels. The color brought out of the darker hues of her skin and made her green eyes look brighter.

She had bobbed her hair recently and it waved around her face in perfectly styled curls – ones that had taken painful hours with a curling iron after her Grams combed it out. She had paired it with a silver headdress with a red feather. Her lips were crimson and her eyes were covered in soot. She played with the long pearls around her neck and wondered if they were too much with her silver gloves. Finally, she decided if she couldn't dress up on Christmas Eve when could she?

"You're up next, Bon," Marcel said peaking through the doorway to her dressing room. "You look lovely. Now go knock them dead."

Bonnie flashed a smile and followed him out.

XXX

Kol had thought going to a Speak-Easy on Christmas Eve would allow him to escape his family. At least for a few hours. Unfortunately, for him, the majority of his relatives had decided to join him.

"I don't know, Kol," Rebekah said looking around at the dingey smoke-filled room with a sulky expression. "I mean Chicago, really? Why would you choose to live here of all places?"

Kol shot her a look of annoyance and downed his scotch. His brothers, Elijah, Finn and Nik chuckled. They had all chosen to remain in England and he cursed the day his mother had decided to visit him. He had assumed his refusal to return to England for the holidays would mean he could celebrate alone. As usual his mother had decided to prove him wrong and chose to bring the holidays to him.

Pity, she brought the whole family with her.

Kol loved his family. Truly he did. However, when they were all together they were loud, obnoxious and generally a pain. It didn't help that his philandering ways were put on hold whenever they were nearby.

A girl walked on stage and Kol's first thought was that the spotlight didn't need to find her, she was much too beautiful to ever be overlooked. Then the pianist began to play and she hummed a few notes.

His second thought was that this was the girl he was going to marry. He watched her sing completely mesmerized. The song wasn't a favorite of his – he didn't even particularly like it. However, when she sang, he knew it was because everyone else sang it wrong. The girl's voice was filled with soul and longing.

All too soon her set was over and she disappeared from stage. It was like waking from a dream, abrupt and unpleasant.

"You have a little drool right here," Rebekah said pointing to the corner of her mouth.

Kol growled and downed the remainder of his drink. There were waiters in the Speak-Easy. However, there weren't many and with the Christmas crowd it gave him a plausible excuse to escape his siblings and their taunts.

"I'm going to the bar."

"Bring me a sidecar," Rebekah said.

"I'll take another scotch," Elijah added.

"As will I," Klaus said.

Kol's mood worsened. "Get them yourselves. Do I look like a bloody waiter to you?"

He left them sitting there ignoring their laughter.

Nearly ten minutes later and he was still waiting for his drink, but at least he had reached the bar now. Earlier, he had been forced to elbow his way past a couple, who were in a heated embrace and shove a man trying to cut the line. If the bouncer had seen him there would have been a brawl. And Kol's only thought was that he didn't mind. Unless it got him booted, in which case he might lose his only chance of another glimpse of the singer.

A figure in a red dress cut through the crowd easily and made her way behind the bar. Kol froze, convinced he was day dreaming. He scarcely noticed how every man present came to attention. Even the fellah with a dame hanging around his neck turned to stare. But when she looked at him and flashed a smile, he knew it was his lucky day.

XXX

After her set, Bonnie was excited to have a drink and celebrate Christmas Eve in the backroom with Marcel. Her performance was so good it sold him. She had a gig every Saturday for the next year and for girls like her, who were living on a dream, it didn't get better than that. Smiling cheerily, she slipped through the crowd at the bar and ended up next to their bartender, Matt.

"You were amazing, Bon," Matt said flashing an easy smile.

"Thank you."

She grabbed a bottle of clear liquor and began to make herself a sidecar.

"I hear a rumor you'll be staying on."

At that Bonnie's smile broadened and her cheeks grew warm. "I am. I can't believe my luck."

"Nothing lucky about it," Matt said with more of that easy charm.

She glanced up and saw a man was staring at her. For a second her breath caught because of his smile. He was easy on the eyes with a bright smile that made her want to return it. His dark hair was held back by gel and his eyes danced with mischief. Not only was he handsome, but he looked like a good time.

"Evening, beautiful," he said and even in this racket she heard his British accent.

"Good evening," Bonnie replied with a teasing smile. A quick glance around the room told her half the bar was watching this exchange. Matt's curiosity she could understand, he knew better than anyone, how rarely she spoke to strangers. Particularly strange white men in bars. They were best avoided or so her Grams kept telling her. "You've got your drink. Why don't you clear out and make room for the other customers?"

Sure, he was handsome and her heart beat faster just from looking at him, but that didn't mean she was going to act on those feelings.

"I'm happy to oblige you. Perhaps I could have the next dance?"

Without conscious thought her eyes went to the dancefloor where couples were doing the Charleston. When she looked back at the man, their eyes met and her heart skipped another beat. And she knew he saw the longing in her eyes, her foot tapped of its own accord just at the idea of dancing to the lively music.

"I'm working."

Bonnie grabbed her drink and walked around the bar. The man caught up to her, but kept a respectful distance.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Bonnie froze and eyed him dubiously. "You're Kol Mikaelson?"

"I am," he nodded. "And if you won't dance with me well that's fine by me, doll face."

"Don't call me that."

"Apologies," the man held his hands up as if to fend off her anger. "However, I would like to offer you a record deal."

"A record deal?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Now she knew he was peddling tall tales. The real Kol Mikaelson owned a record company – largest one in the city. And Bonnie was certain she had heard he was older.

"Yes," he said. "You've got pipes and I think we could produce something great. What do you say we do this together?"

Bonnie eyed his hand for a moment before shaking her head.

"How gullible do you think I am? Kol Mikaelson is older and he doesn't hang out at bars like this. Now if you'll excuse me."

Bonnie brushed past him, not caring that her shoulder collided with his. She found Marcel backstage in her dressing room just where she had left him. He had a bottle of whiskey on the table next to him. He had a drink of it from his glass. His expression was content.

"This is heaven," Marcel said putting it down, his eyes still closed. "What took you so long, baby girl?"

"You will never believe what just happened to me," Bonnie sat down and had a big sip of her sidecar. With the alcohol in her system she instantly felt steadier. "Some fella just pretended to be Kol Mikaelson. Tried to offer me a record deal."

Marcel smirked. "What'd he look like?"

"About this tall," she held her hand up. "British guy, young. Dark hair. Kinda handsome in an annoying kind of way."

Marcel burst out laughing. "That was Kol Mikaelson, doll."

Bonnie felt as if all the blood had drained from her veins. "What? But how? I heard Mr. Mikaelson was an older gentleman and an Aussie."

"Lots of rumors about the rich and powerful," Marcel said with a smile. "But Kol Mikaelson is a pal of mine and he's in the audience tonight."

"Oh no."

Marcel downed his drink and got to his feet. "Only one thing to do about it. Unless you don't want that record deal?"

"Of course, I do," Bonnie snapped. "But he was putting the moves on me and I want no part of that trouble."

"He's a hounddog for true," Marcel said and for once his New Orleans accent slipped in. "But he ain't one for chasing dames that don't want him. He's signed more than one of my girls."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you certain?"

"I swear it on my mother's life."

"Your mother is dead."

"C'mon, doll face."

Marcel sauntered out and Bonnie debated internally with herself for a few minutes before following. Marcel had never steered her wrong before and who knew? Maybe this Kol fella wasn't as bad as she thought. Although, he could hardly be worse. He made a terrible first impression.

XXX

Kol was still chuckling when he sat back down with his family.

"Now, who was that pretty little gal, who shot you down?" Nik asked with a smirk.

"The singer, duh," Rebekah said. "You know, Kol. He can't resist a skirt with a nice voice."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"In all fairness, he is a record producer," Elijah said.

And Kol shot him a grateful look.

He finished his drink and was just about to get another one when Marcel approached. Not far behind him was the feisty singer.

Tonight, was indeed his lucky night.

"Marcel what brings you by?"

Marcel flashed a smile and laughed. "Like you don't know. Bonnie here thought you were full of shit. Not that I blame her."

That made Kol and his siblings laugh.

"Have a seat."

The singer, Bonnie hesitated for a second, but eventually she took a seat next to Marcel.

"You mean what you said about a record deal?"

Kol nodded. "You have a rare voice and it seems a shame to keep it unrecorded."

"I'm in," Bonnie said speaking slowly and gave him a hard look. "But that's all I'm in for."

"I expected nothing more," Kol replied and first then did he hear the truth in his words.

He hadn't expected Bonnie to sign up for anything more and strangely, he found he didn't mind. If all she wanted was a professional relationship then he was fine with that and if nothing else, it allowed him to be near her.

"Then you have a deal," Bonnie said. "Marcel can work out the details. I trust him with my life."

"A wise choice," Rebekah said and eyed both of them disdainfully.

Kol repressed a smirk. It had slipped his mind that the last time she had come to Chicago, she'd had a dalliance with Marcel. When Klaus found it had been the end of it. Nik had threatened to go to their father and paid Marcel to leave Rebekah alone. It worked. And seeing the pain in Rebekah's eyes, Kol felt compassion for his sister. A rarity.

"It's settled then," Kol agreed quickly, underneath the table he gave Rebekah's hand a squeeze. "Don't suppose I could get that dance?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, and if anyone needs me, I'll be in my dressing room," this was aimed only at Marcel.

Kol watched her go and in spite of the small victory, he felt defeated. It was some comfort to know he would help her achieve her dreams because he had meant every word. A voice as beautiful as hers should not be hidden away. It should be heard by the world.

XXX

A year later and Bonnie was furious with Kol. She had launched a successful album – one that sold like hot cakes. She hadn't been certain it would. Breaking into the music market as a black woman was difficult, but Kol had been as good as his word about turning her into a star.

Which was exactly _why _she shouldn't have to work on Christmas Eve anymore. Instead, she was stuck back at Marcel's club. This year instead of Marcel hanging around and barking orders it was Kol.

"And remember you have a performance in Baltimore next Tuesday," Kol said looking over her schedule.

She hated that. How his head was always buried in something, a schedule, a review or sales statistics. Kol never actually looked at her unless she was performing. Then his eyes were glued to her and she found the contradiction difficult to take. Maybe he didn't even fully see her as a person, but sometimes, their eyes would meet and she would swear he saw _her_.

"I know, Kol," she snapped. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot until he raised his eyes from her concert listings.

"Yes, beautiful?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kol had more nicknames for her than everyone else combined.

"Why am I here?"

"Seemed apt."

"How?" her voice was dangerously close to a growl.

"You were discovered here last year on this very night. You have steady live performances and it seemed a fitting farewell before you move on to the big leagues," Kol said with a smirk. Then he delved into her setlist.

For a womanizer, who drank too much Kol left no detail overlooked. Although, she had to admit he had become less of a womanizer as the months passed by. She couldn't even remember the last time he had some inappropriate dalliance with a floozy.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"You know Davina or Dina -"

"Oh, her," Kol smirked. "We broke up."

"I liked her. She was nicer than you."

Kol chuckled. "Ouch, kind of harsh there, darling."

Bonnie shrugged and filled a glass with scotch. She had a long pull and closed her eyes. A content smile parted her lips as she sighed.

"I broke up with Luka too."

"I'm sorry," Kol said and actually looked at her for a change. Once again, their eyes met and she became uncomfortably aware of what a warm shade of hazel they were. Along with a crackling feeling of electricity. He really did see her.

Why she was surprised she had no idea. They had spent long hours working together in the studio. In some ways, her and Kol knew each other like no one else.

"Doesn't matter," Bonnie said waving it aside. "I've got more important things to think about like work."

Kol smirked. "That's what I love about you, beautiful. You've got your eye on the prize."

Bonnie blushed and hid her reaction behind the glass. "From what I can tell, you're the same."

"I'm not anywhere near as driven as you. However, I will accept the compliment, thank you," Kol checked his watch. "You're on in five."

Bonnie downed her glass and let the warmth sink into her. "Next year, I get the holidays off or I'm replacing you."

"Deal."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Now you just folded like a cheap suit. That's not like you."

"The only reason I'm making you work tonight is because I wish to avoid my family. I apologize for any inconvenience it may have incurred upon you."

"In that case, I'll take double my usual fee. You can take it out of your earnings."

"Deal," Kol grinned. "Worth every penny."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked toward the stage. Just as before every performance, her whole seemed to come alive. She practically hummed with anticipation and she shook out the nerves.

XXX

Kol waited until Bonnie was actually on stage before taking his place backstage. She had no idea that he watched her every performance. In the beginning he had been forced to give it up because it made her nervous to have her producer watching. And it made sense.

Kol would have liked to have entirely respected Bonnie's wish however, he loved her voice too much. Just as he loved her too much. Nothing good would ever come of feeling this way about her, he knew that for certain. Yet he was unable to stop. So his only indulgence was to listen to her sing. It was the only time he allowed himself to look at her properly. Otherwise, he did his best to leave her alone. Wasn't much else he could do when she would never love him back.

The music began to play and she started on the first few lines. Kol felt himself disappear into the world he always went when Bonnie sang. There was a part of him that felt she was singing just for him however, he knew that was as foolish as the idea she would one day love him. Everyone, who heard her sing felt the same way. It was why she was such a success.

He watched as she sang. She seemed to glow and he basked in this rare moment to watch her. Otherwise, he worked hard to keep his gaze elsewhere. The last thing he wanted was to make Bonnie uncomfortable with his feelings. Because she had made it perfectly clear the only thing she was interested in was a professional relationship.

Still when her set was over, he couldn't resist giving her a standing ovation. It was mere seconds before the rest of the audience joined him.

Bonnie skipped backstage entirely. She came rushing to him – her eyes alight and her cheeks glowing. Her lips were parted in a bright smile and the exhilaration was written plain across her face.

"You were brilliant, beautiful," Kol said.

Without thinking, he hugged her. She didn't pull away and even kissed his cheek. That nearly did him in. Then he caught a whiff of her perfume and he wanted to bring her back to him, but he resisted the temptation. He was her producer, nothing more.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you," Bonnie whispered.

Kol glanced around and saw Marcel as well as every member of his family was watching them. Her friends Katherine and Caroline had joined them for the event. The girls elbowed their way past him, they engulfed Bonnie in a group hug. Their voices were shrill with excitement and Kol grinned as he watched them praise their friends.

Bonnie basked in the limelight, glowing from the compliments. It suited her, being noticed. He knew she didn't agree. Bonnie must be one of the only performers he had ever worked with, who actively shunned the spotlight. Her only focus was the music and that's what made her a once in a lifetime performer. She genuinely loved what she did and she did it for no other reason.

The house band played and Kol grinned when he recognized the song. It was one of his favorites – Luis Armstrong.

"I mean I knew you were good, but tonight you were incredible. What's gotten into you?" Caroline gushed.

"You have to sing at my wedding," Katherine purred.

"You're not engaged!" Bonnie and Caroline said in unison before they both burst out laughing. Katherine joined in the laughter.

"Well I will be one day!" Katherine protested.

Bonnie still laughing made her way past them.

"Can I have this dance, Kol?"

Kol was caught off guard, but it was the most pleasant of surprises. It was common for him to be in packed Speak-Easy's and other social events with Bonnie. In the past, he had asked her to dance once or twice – if only to be polite. Yet she had always declined in favor of watching the others dance. And now she had asked him.

"It would be my pleasure."

XXX

Bonnie wasn't surprised when Kol tentatively extended his hand to her. He was always so polite with her. Careful to never do anything that might cross any boundaries. Nothing that could be considered forward or untoward. However, in the past year, she had developed feelings for him. It was stupid, she knew. Because Kol was a known womanizer and she had never wanted to be another one of his conquests.

But being back here tonight had shown her how far she had come. All thanks to him. And not once during their entire working relationship had he ever tried to leverage it suit his own needs. So she found herself, caring about him even though she knew it was foolish.

Bonnie put her hand in his and he led her onto the dancefloor. Just as they reached the dancers and Kol pulled her into his arms, the song ended and the band played something slower. She blushed and grinned sheepishly at him.

"We could still dance to this," she mumbled.

"I would love nothing more."

She let Kol draw her closer and she put her head on his shoulder. He was warm and strong. This close, she noticed how tall Kol really was. She could feel his hard muscles and with her head on his chest like this, she could hear his heartbeat.

"You know if someone had told me this is where I would be a year ago, I would have called them crazy," Bonnie spoke for the sole purpose of alleviating the tension that was filling the room.

"I wouldn't have," he replied and put his head on hers. They were no longer dancing, just sort of swaying to the music as they held each other. "The first time I saw you on that stage, I knew you special."

"I'm just a gal with a little talent."

"No, you're the real deal, beautiful. Is it any wonder I love you?"

The words didn't sound like they were meant to be spoken aloud. They sounded like his inner musings, but he had and she felt faint. Bonnie pulled away and searched his eyes looking for the truth. She didn't see any signs of regret or hesitation, his gaze was steady as he met her eyes.

"You love me?"

Kol nodded.

Bonnie wet her lips and felt her heart skip a beat. Was she really going to do this? But how could she not? How could she keep denying her feelings?

"Then it's a good thing I love you too."

"You don't have to – I don't want anything from you, Bonnie. I just needed to say it."

Bonnie grinned. Now she really was happy she had told him the truth.

"I know you don't," she said flatly. "That's _why _I love you."

Kol's answering smile was so dazzling it stole her breath away. It held none of his usual mischief or wickedness. Slowly, it changed to become the sly smirk she recognized and she knew he was up to something.

Kol angled his head toward her and she rose onto her toes. Their lips met in the middle and the kiss was slow. It drew her in until her head was spinning, she was panting for breath and her whole body was on fire.

Slowly yet still too soon, they drew apart. He touched his forehead to hers and his breath fanned her face. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

"Happy Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas," Bonnie echoed.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I just finished a bonkai request that I will be posting next Sunday. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to send an ask. **

**\- Izzy**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm thrilled you thought it was amazing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maybe it's Bonnies birthday and it has just gone shit, but then Kol saves it somehow, OR reverse with Bonnie saving Kols day. What does a thousand year old vampire's birthday look like anyway.. Well thank you for all your hard work, and if you chose to write this, thank you in advance!**

Bonnie was at the Mystic Grill alone. She sat down at the bar and looked around. She didn't see any of her friends, not even Matt and he worked here.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"A beer," Bonnie said with a friendly smile.

Maybe if she flirted, he wouldn't ask for ID. Her fake ID had been confiscated by her dad and no matter where she looked, she couldn't figure out where he had hidden it. Of course, knowing Rudy he probably just threw it out.

"ID?"

"I'll have a coke," Bonnie said with a sigh.

The bartender laughed. "I thought so."

Someone sat down next to her and Bonnie froze. She knew that feeling of death, vampires. She looked over and saw Kol. He didn't seem to have noticed her. He focused on the bartender and caught his eye.

"Give the girl her beer. Actually," Kol said thoughtfully. "Give her the best scotch you have on the house. I'll have the same."

"Thanks, I guess," Bonnie said skeptically.

The bartender poured them their drinks and put them down on the bar.

"Then you are welcome, I guess."

Bonnie had a sip of the scotch, it burned, but in a good way.

"Look if you're here as part of an evil scheme or to try to kill me for some reason can it wait until tomorrow?"

Kol grinned and downed his drink. He refilled it by stealing the bottle of scotch from behind the bar.

"I'm simply here for a drink, little witch."

"Then why are you sitting next to me and compelling me free drinks?"

"You looked glum. Seeing a beautiful witch down in the dumps is not something I enjoy."

"So this is just you being nice? No agenda or anything?"

"It's been known to happen."

"I don't buy it."

Kol snorted. "Suit yourself."

They lapsed into silence. Bonnie finished her drink and Kol refilled her glass.

"Thanks. I guess. I mean you did steal it."

Kol flashed a teasing smile. "Why are you here drinking alone? Shouldn't one of your girlie mates be here with you?"

"You would think so, right?"

"Must be bad if you won't tell me where they are. Don't suppose they are out scheming against my brother?"

"If you mean Klaus no. Where are your siblings?"

"How should I know?" Kol retorted and he sounded irritated for the first time.

"What are you like pissed at them or something?"

Kol eyed her for a moment before grinning in a teasing way that made her heart skip a beat.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You've been around since the Viking age and you're still this immature?"

"Yes, because drinking alone on a Friday night screams maturity."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Bonnie said and sighed. "It's my birthday and my friends forgot. Pretty pathetic, I know so spare me the mocking."

"Happy birthday, little witch," Kol said with a smile. "May you have better friends next year."

Kol raised his glass and they both drank to it.

"Thanks. So why are you here alone?"

"Same reason as you."

"Wait, it's your birthday too?"

"It is."

"Happy birthday. I'd say I hope you have a better family next year, but I think you're kind of stuck with them."

"Suppose I am however, I could have new friends next year."

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. "You could. I plan to."

Kol's eyes lit up and he smiled a crooked smile that would have filled her stomach with butterflies if he had been anyone else.

"Since we're both in the market for new friends, what do you say?"

"I guess. Assuming you stop eating random residents."

"You know about that?"

"Of course, I do. I'm not stupid and your carnage isn't exactly subtle even by vampire standards."

Kol laughed. "Clever witch."

Two drinks turned into several. Before Bonnie quite knew what had happened, she was in a booth in the corner with Kol. Because he was Kol, he had slowly inched closer until his arm was around her.

"I should go. It's getting late," Bonnie said as she checked the time and realized it was almost midnight."

"Let me walk you."

Bonnie thought it over, but finally she nodded. She was drunk and things had been insane in Mystic Falls. She might be a witch, but right now she was a drunk one. She was probably safer with a drunk Original vampire walking her home than she was alone.

But she didn't trust Kol. This was insane drunk logic. It wasn't like Stefan walking her home from a tough fight, which happened less and less frequently.

"Why?"

"You're questioning why I would walk you home?" Kol asked with a confused furrow between his brow.

"Yes, obviously."

"It's late, we've been drinking. I would be remiss if I didn't escort you safely home."

"I'm a _witch_," Bonnie said slowly enunciating each syllable.

"I am aware."

"Alright, have it your way."

Kol's face lit up into a bright smile, which was stupid because her response had been tentative at best.

They didn't talk much on the walk home, but Bonnie found it was nice just to have some company. Lately, she didn't even ride home with her friends. Elena and Caroline were always so busy, she almost never saw them anymore. But she had thought they would still remember her birthday. Guess that was expecting too much.

Kol walked her all the way to the door and smiled at her. It was a devilishly handsome smile that stole her breath away. Kol it seemed had an infinite supply of smiles that ranged from teasing to evil.

"Thanks," Bonnie said. "Tonight didn't totally suck."

"Perhaps we can be friends."

"I would like that," Kol said. "Actually, I would rather like to take you on a date."

"A date?"

"A date."

Bonnie was a little drunk and this whole night had been so crazy, she figured she might as well go with it. Chances were slim a sober Kol would come knocking on her door to take her up on that date.

"What the hell? Why not."

Kol's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her against him. He moved with such speed, she didn't quite know what had happened until she felt his lips on hers. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of that to deepen the kiss. It was electric, fire raged through her veins and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Kol pressed her against the door and a soft moan escaped her when she felt his hard frame against her body. Her fingers knotted in his hair and she relished the silky feel of it.

They broke apart, panting for breath. Kol touched his forehead to hers and he caressed her cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Bonnie sighed and her eyes closed, she lingered and he did too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little witch."

Kol winked at her and disappeared in a flash. Bonnie let out a shaky breath and fell back against the door.

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has read these and reviewed! I love that the kennett fandom is still alive. I'm not currently taking one-shot requests. But for kennett I'll make an exception, so submit an ask on tumblr and I'll write it when I get the chance! **

**\- Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you! I am so happy to hear you liked the finished results. I had a lot of fun writing it.**


End file.
